Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by VieMagique
Summary: AU after OOTP. When Harry is sent to the Elven Realm for the summer, 2 years elven time, after an incident with his uncle, his life changes drastically. Suddenly, he has much more on his mind than he's ever had before. HP/GW,RW/HG
1. The Beating

** Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series by the wonderful and talented JK Rowling. Basically, I own nothing but the plot (so far)  
  
All of the people living on Privet Drive were normal, non-magical folk. At least they were from September until June. But from June until the very end of August, someone as far from 'normal' as any person could be, lived on this very street. Many of the people living in this neighborhood despised people who weren't normal, but no one despised abnormalcy more than the Dursleys.  
  
The ironic thing is, this person lived at the very same house as the Dursleys, who worked hard to obtain 'normalcy'. No, Harry Potter was not normal by any standards. He was the boy-who-lived, the boy who had survived the killing curse at the age of one. But even more not normal than this, he was a wizard.  
  
This boy was currently sitting in a chair that used to belong to Dudley, his abnormally large cousin, but had been given to him when Dudley had gotten the large leather chair he'd wanted. Of course, Harry had also gotten this chair when Dudley had sat on it for the first time and broken it... But, just the same, Harry was sitting in a chair, staring out his window. He sighed.  
  
"It's all my fault that Sirius died. All my fault..."  
  
Harry had become extremely depressed after the death of his godfather, Sirius. He didn't eat very much, or sleep much either. He wouldn't even leave his room unless it was to go to the bathroom or do chores for his Aunt and Uncle. He figured he deserved that, for killing Sirius.  
  
"If only I had listened to Hermione- she reckoned that it was all a trick in the first place. But I had to be so stubborn. And I don't care what that fool Dumbledore says. It was my fault. He only cares about my scar anyway. It's not only Sirius' death- I could have gotten my friends killed too."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech from his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Potter! Get down here! Now!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia" Harry said as he dragged himself out of the chair and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Now clean the sink will you?" Vernon scolded. "It hasn't been polished since yesterday!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that, boy! Why I ought to..."  
  
"Ought to what, Vernon dear?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Give him a beating worse than last time. It's enough that we have to feed and clothe him, but now he's forgetting to do his daily chores!"  
  
"Oh Vernon, just let him off the hook for once. He hasn't forgotten a single time yet this summer."  
  
"Boy! You missed a spot!" Vernon said, then turned back to Petunia and continued his debate with her.  
  
Harry lifted the Citrus scented All-Purpose Cleaner and sprayed it all over the sink. He took a washrag and began to scrub.  
  
"You dolt! You use wax polish on the sink, not the Citrus cleaner!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"You've never said that before..."  
  
"Of course I have! You just don't listen to me! I ought to teach you a  
lesson!"  
  
"You don't wax sinks! No one waxes sinks! Who do you know that waxes their sink???"  
  
"You will not take that tone with me, boy!"  
  
Vernon struck Harry, hitting his eye, which immediately turned black and blue and began to swell.  
  
"Much better." Vernon said as Harry went to get out the wax from the cabinet under the sink. "Now clean the microwave."  
  
"But it's broken!"  
  
"Clean the microwave!" Vernon said forcefully.  
  
"With wax?" Harry asked. He didn't know what to do these days with all of Vernon's odd orders.  
  
"No Boy! What are you? Completely dumb? You don't wax the microwave!" Vernon laughed.  
  
Harry got out the Citrus cleaner again, and began to spray the inside of the microwave, ignoring the pain coming from his swelling eye.  
  
"You idiot! You do not use All-Purpose-Cleaner on the microwave!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No, you use Carpet Cleaner on the microwave!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Carpet Cleaner is used on rugs!"  
  
"I figure, if it is good enough for our expensive carpeting, it's good enough for the microwave."  
  
"This makes no sense," said Harry, but nevertheless, he got out the Carpet Cleaner and began to clean the microwave with it, thinking all the while 'Ugh- I'm not eating anything made in this microwave for the rest of my life.'  
  
Harry finished scrubbing the microwave with the Carpet Scrub and went to wash his hands.  
  
"Don't you dare use that sink! I just waxed it!" Vernon screamed.  
  
"No, I just waxed it!" Harry yelled back, starting to get agitated.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that boy, and clean the inside of the oven."  
  
"I just cleaned it yesterday!" Harry exclaimed. "While you and Dudley were at that fancy restaurant!"  
  
"Well, clean it again!"  
  
Harry took a look at the cleaning products.  
  
'What do I use to clean the oven?' he thought. 'Yesterday and every other day I've just used the All-Purpose stuff, but from that look Vernon's giving me, it looks like he'll beat me to a pulp if I don't get this right.'  
  
"Ummm..." Harry said timidly, "What do you want me to use on the oven?"  
  
"How stupid are you, boy? Only morons wouldn't know that you use the blue spray bottle for the oven! It's clearly labeled!"  
  
Harry looked at the blue spray bottle, which was clearly labeled. But it wasn't labeled 'Oven Cleaner' or anything that remotely sounded like it should be used to clean an oven. It was labeled "Toilet Cleaner". Harry chocked back what would have been a snort. He decided to humor Vernon and use it. He took it out and, once again, began to scrub.  
  
"Back to business- your Aunt Marge is coming over for a weeks stay. We can't have you near her again after that stunt you pulled three years ago."  
  
"But she doesn't even remember it!" Harry exclaimed as he attempted to clean the oven with the Toilet Bowl Cleaner.  
  
"That is besides the point! We don't want an incident like that repeating! Is there anywhere you can stay except here for a week, boy?"  
  
"No. I have to stay here."  
  
"Again with the mouth! Why, boy? Come on, out with it."  
  
"Because that's what Dumbledore said." Harry stuck his head out of the oven long enough to answer.  
  
"Bumbly-door? Who's that?"  
  
"Headmaster of my school, and its Dumbledore, not Bumbly-door." Harry informed.  
  
"That is the last time you will speak to me like that, you hear me? Get over here, NOW!"  
  
"Umm... no thanks- I'd rather not."  
  
"You will get over here, right now, or I'll give you an even worse beating then I already plan to!"  
  
Harry tried to make a run for the stairs, but before he could as much as put one foot on the step, Vernon had lunged at him.  
  
It was way worse than it had been since the beginning of the summer. Vernon struck Harry's back, and he keeled over. He jumped up and down on his ribs. Harry let out a scream of agony as he simultaneously felt and heard a few of his ribs snap. His head swam as he tried to breath despite the sharp pains he felt every time he inhaled. Harry winced in pain, but was determined not to scream.  
  
Vernon punched him in the stomach repeatedly, over and over, which aggravated the broken rib situation. Harry tried to move, but just couldn't. Vernon punched him in the eye again. The first punch to the eye had already swelled massively, so that Harry could only see out of one eye due to the enormous size of the other. The next thing he knew, he was being slammed up against the wall by the staircase and his uncle's hands closed around his neck, choking him. Everything faded for a few moments, but came sharply back into image when the large man let go. Suddenly he was thrown to the floor, feeling another sharp pain in his stomach as his uncle kicked him.  
  
The abuse continued for over a half hour, Harry falling in and out of consciousness the entire time. Vernon dragged Harry up the stairs, into the smallest bedroom, and threw him out the window. He landed in the thorny bush below, which stood at least five feet high. Of course, at this point, Harry was unconscious. He rolled off the bush and smashed into the window. Glass shattered everywhere, many pieces embedding themselves in Harry's back. Harry landed in the Living Room, glass scattered along with leaves, dirt, and thorns all over the floor around.  
  
Vernon and Petunia rushed down the stairs; staring in horror- at what this boy had done to their beautiful, clean Living Room.  
  
"That is the final straw!" Vernon exclaimed. "His abnormal-ness has wrecked our Living Room! He will not continue to live under my roof!"  
  
Vernon dragged the bloody, limp body of the Boy-Who-Lived out the front door and dropped him on the sidewalk. His skull had split open, but Vernon didn't care. He walked back into the house and closed the door.  
  
Remus Lupin crossed the street between Wisteria Walk and Privet Drive, walking purposefully toward the Dursley's house. He was on "Harry-Watch"- a duty that all of the members of the Order were required to do on a rotating schedule. Not that he minded. Harry was the son of James Potter, who had been Remus' best friend before Voldemort murdered him.  
  
He walked past Number Six, and saw something bright red lying in the sidewalk.  
  
He approached it cautiously, but upon noticing that it was a person, he hurried toward it.  
  
"Harry!" he exclaimed after identifying the person. He took Harry's limp, still unconscious body and apparated to Headquarters, carrying Harry.  
  
He arrived at the front step of Number 12 Grimnauld Place, and began knocking furiously on the door.  
  
Sirius opened it.  
  
"Oh, hey Moony! I thought because of the banging on the door, something must be..." Sirius trailed off after seeing Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I found him like this when I went to check up on him. He was laying out on the sidewalk."  
  
"Bring him in."  
  
Remus walked into the Noble House of Black, still carrying Harry.  
  
"Molly!" called Sirius. "Molly, get down here quick! This is an emergency!"  
  
Molly Weasley came running down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, but her question went unanswered when she saw Harry. "Well, what are you waiting for? We need to get him to St. Mungo's!"  
  
"Of course!" Remus screamed, thinking all the while how stupid he was not to have thought of it before. "Meet me there in about ten minutes."  
  
"No! I will be coming with you!" Molly exclaimed, turning to Sirius. "Go get Dumbledore, and then Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and meet us there. Don't tell the younger ones what happened just yet."  
  
And, with that, they all disappated at once, three loud pops combined into one. It sounded like a miniature explosion. Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who had all been upstairs rushed down them to see what had happened, but no one was there.  
  
"What do you think Padfoot needed Mum for?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny said. "But it sounded pretty serious."  
  
Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's, Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin had apparated into the main lobby area of the ground floor. They had rushed up to the Welcome Witch, who had directed them to the first floor, Creature Induced Injuries. Though this did not make much sense, it was the closest they could come to Muggle-Induced Injuries. He was immediately admitted, and was sent to the Derwent Ward for treatment.  
  
The staff at St. Mungo's were very accommodating and began to attend to Harry right away, which may have had something to do with the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Healer Rose and Healer Hayden were Harry's personal healers.  
  
Healer Hayden had given him an Awakening Potion to bring him back into consciousness and then a Sleeping Potion so that he wouldn't feel as much pain. It usually wasn't hard to mend broken bones and such, but the extent of Harry's injuries were too severe to even begin to try something on.  
  
Healer Rose preformed a quick check of Harry's body to see exactly what injuries had become him. She determined that he had five broken ribs, two black eyes severe enough that it had caused Harry's eyes to swell shut, an extremely large crack in the back of his skull extending to the side, an extremely large amount of glass and thorns embedded in his back, and a damaged liver and spleen.  
  
Hayden walked out of the ward and into the waiting room where Molly, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood, as well as Fred, George, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, Neville, and Madame Pomfrey. He hated this part of his job.  
  
"Mr. Potter is in critical condition. His skull is split open, he had five broken ribs, and a large amount of glass embedded in his back."  
  
He then went on to list everything that was wrong with Harry.  
  
"We can take two people in at a time. Who would like to go first?" asked Healer Hayden.  
  
"Remus- you go. You found him." Molly said quietly. "And you too Poppy. You might be able to help."  
  
Healer Hayden left the waiting room with Remus and Madame Pomfrey at his heels. As they entered the ward, Pomfrey gasped at what he saw. She had seen Harry numerous times in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, but he had never looked as bad as this. It was at this point that she realized why Harry had barely ever complained about her foul-tasting potions or moaned and groaned over his injuries like the other students.  
  
"He has been abused by his Uncle, hasn't he?" Remus asked.  
  
"That is what we are inclined to believe," replied Healer Rose.  
  
"That is so sad." Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"What do you think I should use to mend the long split in his skull? That is perhaps the most dangerous of the injuries." Healer Hayden asked.  
  
"I think one of the more complicated healing spells should probably do it. After all, if this was all inflicted upon Harry by his Uncle, it really shouldn't be too hard to fix with Magic." Madame Pomfrey was always good for healing tips.  
  
Healer Rose raised her ribs because wand and pointed it at the back of Harry's skull.  
  
"Guarire il teschio!" she exclaimed. New bone and skin grew where the long gash used to be, but Harry was still left with a long scar where the split had been.  
  
"The ribs?" asked Lupin.  
  
"There isn't much we can do about the of the extent of the injuries. Just healing the wound in his skull is going to knock him unconscious for around two days. See? He's out." Healer Rose said.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do about his face?" asked Remus.  
  
"Only a glamour charm." Healer Hayden answered  
  
"Can't you just perform a simple de-swelling charm?"  
  
"Even that might knock him out for a few further days, and I think the swelling will most likely subside within the next few days anyway."  
  
"And the ribs? What will you do about them?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"There is a muggle remedy we're going to use. When a muggle breaks their ribs, they tape them up and avoid moving, which Harry really doesn't have a choice anyway. After he regains consciousness, we will be able to fix them in about thirty seconds. But it is extremely dangerous to use a lot of magic at once when someone is unconscious."  
  
"Couldn't you just bring him into consciousness?" Moony asked.  
  
"Not after the healing charm we used on his skull. That requires a lot of magic."  
  
"What would happen if you were too use too much magic?"  
  
"He could die."  
  
Lupin gasped.  
  
"Make sure that doesn't happen!" He exclaimed. "Well, I guess I'd better let two more come on. Come on Poppy!"  
  
Remus and Madame Pomfrey left the room, and Molly and Sirius entered. They'd been waiting outside the door. Slowly, two by two, everyone that had been in the waiting room went in and saw Harry. Most were shocked at how badly he was injured. Ginny and Hermione started crying when they saw him, and Ron looked like he might. Neville was worried, as was Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the small crowd.  
  
Two days passed. Harry's condition was slowly improving, but he still had not regained consciousness. The two healers had taped his ribs up, as a muggle doctor would have done. The swelling of his eyes had drastically subsided.  
  
The Third Day came, but still, Harry did not wake up. Same with the fourth, and the fifth.  
  
The healers were getting worried. If Harry didn't wake up by the seventh day, they would have to perform the healing charms to get rid of the glass, or it would get infected.  
  
Luckily, they were spared this, because mid-day on the sixth day, Harry awoke.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the room at the time with Healer Rose. Harry stirred, and then woke up.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"Saint Mungo's" Ron replied, happy that his best friend was finally awake.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Lupin found you on the sidewalk in front of Number Four all beat up."  
  
"Who's Lupin?'  
  
"Remus Lupin- Moony... you know, like, your second dad." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay... and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ginny! You know, your girlfriend?" Ginny said. Inside, Ginny was extremely upset. How could he forget who she was? They'd started going out at the very end of Harry's fifth year.  
  
"Oh, okay. And who are you?" Harry asked, pointing to Ron.  
  
"Umm... I'm Ron... your best friend."  
  
"And you?" Harry pointed to Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione... your other best friend."  
  
"And who's that?" Harry said, pointing to Healer Rose.  
  
"That is the healer that is in charge of this ward." Hermione said.  
  
"And who am I?" Harry asked a grin slowly spreading over his face.  
  
"You're Harry Po- Harry! That isn't nice!"  
  
Harry had been pretending to suffer from Memory Loss.  
  
"Harry, tell me exactly what happened." Ginny ordered.  
  
"My uncle." Harry said simply, ignoring the "exactly" part.  
  
"What about your uncle?" Ginny pressed.  
  
"He beat me, okay?"  
  
A/N: Not exactly a cliffie, but it'll have to do! Please read and review. Lemme know what you think!!! I might be able to get another chapter up tomorrow- it depends what I'm doing. As for my other story, I'm taking a short break from it because I am suffering from writer's block... if anyone has any ideas on where I should go with my other fic, please email me (sugarcraziesarahhotmail.com)  
  
Thanks!!! (And READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)


	2. Saint Mungos

After Harry had awoken, he'd solemnly explained his story to his best friends. They were appalled at how someone could do something like that.  
  
"Yeah, Vernon never really liked me." Harry said.  
  
"What's not to like?" asked Ginny, leaning down and giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips so as not to aggravate any of the bruising still left on his face.  
  
"Oh, please. Not while I'm in here? Okay?" Ron said, disgusted.  
  
"How long has it been?" Harry asked. "I mean, since I got here."  
  
"Six days," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, that must have been horrible for you guys... not knowing if I was okay for six days."  
  
"Especially me," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Ginny cried all day, every day for the past 6 days."  
  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! He didn't need to know that!"  
  
"What? It's tru-" Ron was cut off after seeing the glare Ginny gave him.  
  
The four continued to chat for a while longer, until Remus peeked his head in the door, demanding that it was his turn to see Harry. When he saw that Harry was awake, he turned around and got Sirius and entered the room, forcing Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to leave.  
  
Harry looked up in disbelief.  
  
"Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?"  
  
"Better... but I am seeing things..."  
  
"What things?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"I see Sirius... but that can't be because he is dead."  
  
Sirius laughed. "I assure you Harry, I am not dead. The veil was merely portal that drops you off in Antarctica... very cold there... But, as soon as I got there, I apparated back to Grimnauld Place. One day before your uncle... you know. It was a shock to everyone."  
  
Sirius paused.  
  
"And then Dumbledore told me that the ministry had officially pardoned me after they caught Lucius Malfoy and the other death eaters that were in the Department of Mysteries that day, and questioned them with veritaserum. Guess what? They gave me a million galleons as an inconvenience deal. But that means I cant sue them for false imprisonment... Anyway, it turns out that there are articles all over the Daily Prophet about me being innocent! Just think about it Harry, you can come live with me when you get out of here!"  
  
Harry asked Sirius a bunch of questions, making sure that he wasn't imagining things. Then Remus and Sirius talked to him for about ten minutes longer until Healer Hayden came in and Healer Rose ushered them out so they could try to heal Harry's ribs.  
  
Now that Harry was conscious, they could attempt to heal his ribs without any worried of endangering his life. If things went wrong, however, he could be knocked unconscious for a few more days.  
  
Healer Hayden and Healer Rose walked over to Harry.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Healer Rose asked.  
  
"Okay... my ribcage hurts like hell though."  
  
"That is because you've broken 5 of your ribs," explained Healer Hayden.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry looked up at Healer Hayden.  
  
"How are you going to heal them? I mean, I am guessing that you would have done so already if you could, since I have been here six days already..."  
  
"You see, we could not perform the spell to fix your ribs because the spell we used to heal the split in your skull. There was too much magic flowing through your body at once, and we couldn't take the risk because we weren't sure how you're body would react to too much magic- different people tolerate it differently. So..."  
  
Healer Hayden trailed off. The crack in Harry's skull had reappeared.  
  
Harry winced in pain. "Get... Dumbledore"  
  
Healer Hayden rushed out of the room to get Dumbledore, and Healer Rose grabbed a washcloth to soak up the blood that was surfacing. Dumbledore came running through the double doors, followed by Hayden.  
  
He saw that Harry's head had once again split open.  
  
"Harry. There is only one type of magic that can help you, and I'd have to..."  
  
"Do whatever you need to, Professor. I want to live- I, I need to live." Harry struggled to get these words out. He was in so much pain, it was blinding him.  
  
"Okay, but..."  
  
"I said, whatever you need to." Harry said tiredly and then fell unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore took Harry's body and started to carry it out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing with my patient?" Healer Rose asked.  
  
"Saving his life- his injuries are beyond normal magic. The only thing that can save him now is Elven Magic."  
  
"So if he had been admitted to a muggle hospital..."  
  
"He'd be dead." Dumbledore answered simply. "I just don't understand why Harry hadn't told us that his Uncle was doing these things to him. I would have pulled him out of there immediately."  
  
"He was embarrassed," Healer Rose said, as if she suddenly understood. "And he wanted to maintain his pride and dignity. He probably felt that if he told you, he'd loose what little dignity he had. I don't imagine that it is easy being the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"I agree." Dumbledore said. With this, he carried Harry out of the room and to St. Mungo's main desk. Everyone stared at Harry as they walked past. People who had cameras got them out to take pictures, but Dumbledore asked them not to as they passed.  
  
"How cruel can these people be?" thought Albus. A Daily Prophet reporter had managed to get one.  
  
"It's a good thing Harry isn't going to be here to see that issue..." Albus continued to think as he walked up to the main desk.  
  
"I need a portkey to the Ministry please." Dumbledore told the Welcome Witch.  
  
"What is the nature of this portkey?"  
  
Then she saw Harry and immediately pulled out an old, empty two-liter soda bottle.  
  
"Portus" she muttered, and handed the soda bottle over to Albus.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed the soda bottle, and in a bright flash of light, the two were gone.  
  
About thirty seconds later, they appeared at the Ministry. Dumbledore carried Harry onto the lift and they quickly went down to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Point me to the Portal Room." Dumbledore said, and walked through the door that the walls turned to.  
  
He walked down a flight of stairs after he closed the door and stood in front of a large vortex-like circle in a wall.  
  
"No time to loose," he thought as he jumped in it, carrying Harry.

A/N: Sorry if that was kinda short... I just needed to stop there. Also sorry for the long wait for this chapter- ill try to get the next one up faster.  
  
Thanks to the following people who reviewed:  
  
ChesterStanley- glad you like it!  
  
Anonymous- haha- you reviewers are so clever. I wouldn't make a mistake like that on purpose! As you can tell from this chapter, I had a reason for doing that. Hope you like it!  
  
Anime-Flame- glad you like it!  
  
Athena Dumbledore- yeah, ouch. I'm just glad that's never happened to me... thanks for reviewing  
  
Voxenking- an explanation of Harry/Ginny is later on in the story- it's a flashback. And I hope its not confusing anymore... I meant for it to be confusing in the first chapter. I have my reasons...  
  
I'm Not the Weakest Link- thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Gato-Girl09- thanks- you people are so clever! I'm just glad that people read this close enough to notice these things! Hope you saw why I did that in this chapter. DesertHacker- glad you like it! HarryLissa=Luv- glad you like it! Thanks for the review.  
  
Daniella Rockafella- Thanks! Glad you like it! Again (as I've said in previous responses see above) there was a reason behind that whole Sirius is alive thing. Hope this chapter made it a little more clear. I also read your story- It was pretty good!  
  
ShadowPheonix1502- thanks! Glad you like it! Sorry for the longish wait... Kiki93- my first review for this story! Thanks! You were the first to notice the whole Sirius thing, but there was a reason- as you saw in this chapter. I read yours and it was good! Keep writing!  
  
Wow... lots of reviews! Did I mention I looooove getting reviews? Please review!!! I'd really appreciate it! 


	3. Welcome to the Elven Realm

The next time Harry awoke, it was three days later. He drifted into consciousness, but once he was with it, he realized that he wasn't in Kansas... I mean Saint Mungo's... anymore.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Harry asked, not realizing that he'd said the exact same thing earlier that week.  
  
Dumbledore was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Harry?" he asked. "Do you remember any of the conversation that we had before you fell unconscious?"  
  
"Yeah- you said something about there being only one type of magic that could heal my wounds. And you were about to say something else, but I felt myself losing consciousness as you started to tell me, so I quickly told you to do whatever you needed to do." Harry spoke this slowly, as though he was just remembering it.  
  
"Yes Harry. I was indeed correct in saying that only one type of magic could have saved you. Elven magic."  
  
"Elven magic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are elves? I mean, other than house elves?"  
  
"Yes, but their world exists in a different dimension than that of ours."  
  
"So... I'm in the Elven Realm?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And- and my eye is completely healed- and the crack in my skull is gone... but how?"  
  
"As I said before, I realized that your injuries were so extensive that no normal magic could possibly fix them. Then I realized something else. Elven magic could fix everything, and quickly. I'd been planning to send you here for training in a week anyway, so it seemed like the perfect solution. When we arrived, you were still out cold. Some of the most talented Elven healers attempted to fix the split in your skull, but couldn't. They told me that you had Fairy Blood in you, so none of their spells designed for humans would work. So they called for the Half Blood Prince."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"He is the Prince of the Elven Realm- and the only person who has the power to heal fairies. And because you have fairy blood in you, the Elven spells for humans wouldn't work."  
  
"Hold on- since when do I have Fairy Blood in me?"  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out."  
  
"Okay..."

There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Ah, yes. There is a bit of a time difference between the two dimensions. Every 23.5 days here, approximately, equals a day there. It works out so two years is exactly 31 days in the Wizarding World."  
  
"So how long am I staying here?"  
  
"Two years, but as I said, it will only be a month in the Wizarding World, so you will be back just in time for the start of the school year at Hogwarts."  
  
"And who is to train me?"  
  
"His name is Baeldeth. He is the head Military trainer. And Ayden- the chief knowledge officer of Human magic. Also, Kaya- who is a woman, will be teaching you Elven History, Customs, and Language."  
  
"And why do I have to train?"  
  
"To defeat Voldemort. Over the next six months, you will be worked very hard- there is a lot you must learn. First you need to learn the way of the Elves and Elven Customs. Then Baeldeth- who, by the way, is a close friend of mine, will teach you in the areas of Sword Combat, Elven Spells, Wandless Magic, Aura-Reading, and Mind Technique. Ayden will instruct you in Animagus Training, Dueling, Invisibility, Apparating, and Spell Creation."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot of classes."  
  
"Every day you will wake up at 6 a.m. as it is a custom in the Elven world. Breakfast is served promptly at 6:30 here, every day. You must be in the Training Center at exactly 7:00."  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a piece of parchment.  
  
"Your daily schedule for the next week," he said.  
  
Harry looked at it. It read like this:  
  
"7:00 - 7:45 a.m. - Elven History  
7:50 - 8:35 a.m. - Elven Customs  
8:40 - 9:55 a.m. - Elven Language  
10:00 - 10:45 a.m. - Elven Spells  
10: 50 - 11:55 a.m. - Wandless Magic  
12:00 - 1:00 p.m. - Break for Lunch  
1:05 - 1:55 p.m. - Sword Combat  
2:00 - 3:00 p.m. - Dueling  
3:05 - 3:50 p.m. - Apparating and Invisibility  
3:55 - 5:00 p.m. - Aura Reading and Mind Technique"  
  
"Dinner is the most important meal in the Elven Culture and is always formal. It is served promptly at 6:00 p.m. in the Dining Hall. Your classes for this week end at 5:00, giving you an hour to shower and change."  
  
"Who am I staying with?"  
  
"They're right outside the door now. Would you like to meet them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dumbledore walked to the door of the white room that they were in. It was in a wing of the Elven Hospital. He opened the door, and in walked five elves. They looked nothing like House Elves. They looked exactly like humans- and were just as tall. The only difference that Harry noticed was a slight point to the tip of their ears.  
  
"Hello." Harry said to the elves. There were two adults- a male and female. The other three were children. Two girls and a boy. One of the girls was about three years younger than him, and the other appeared to be about five. The little boy was about three, from what Harry could tell. He was fairly good at guessing people's ages.  
  
"Hi Harry!" the little girl exclaimed. "I'm Ariana!"  
  
"And I'm Zaralyn," said the other girl.  
  
"I'm Karo." the small boy with blonde hair.  
  
"My name is Ariala," said the woman. "We are pleased that you are staying with us for the next two years."  
  
"Hello Harry," the man said. "I am Caelemar."  
  
"I have a question." Harry said. "Doesn't it get confusing how Ariala and Ariana are so similar?"  
  
"Good question," Caelemar said. "The Elven language is so full of subtlety and nuance that only us native speakers fully understand it. While two names may sound the same to a human such as yourself, an elf would know the difference."  
  
"Besides," Ariala. "Nicknames don't only exist in the Wizarding World- you can call me Ari- and Ariana Ana.''  
  
"I'm Ana!" Ariana exclaimed.  
  
"And you can call me Zara," said the thirteen year old.  
  
"But here is another bit of Elven culture- only women have nicknames. It isn't polite to shorten a man's name."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Unless of course, they expressly tell you to."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let me show you our home!" Ana exclaimed, dragging Harry out of the bed he sat in. Harry looked down at what he was wearing. It was a shimmery sort of Elven robe.  
  
He allowed himself to be dragged out of the Hospital room, down a row of streets, and into a two-story house. He was led through the entrance hall into a kitchen, living room, family room, and shown the bathroom, then dragged upstairs by Ana.  
  
"Tys! Ai shal sai myrn cos tia vys!" Ana told her mother. It meant "Mom! I'd like to show him my room."  
  
"Ana! It isn't nice to speak Elven when those who do not know it are present!"  
  
"Sorry Mom..."  
  
"Can I show you my room?" Ana asked Harry.  
  
"Sure," he said. Ana lead him into her room, and showed him all of the Elven toys she owned. She then showed him around the rest of the upstairs, and to his room. It was pretty large- a king size bed, two dressers, his own bathroom, a nightstand. Basically, it was like a miniature apartment.  
  
"This is nice," he commented aloud.  
  
Dumbledore entered his room, followed by Ari, Zara, Karo, and Caelemar.  
  
"Harry- are you aware that it is your birthday?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, at least it is in the Wizarding World."  
  
"This soon?"  
  
"Yes, and I summoned the gifts from where they were all piled up in Grimnauld Place. Would you like to open them now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out about a dozen tiny boxes.  
  
"Engorgio!" Dumbledore said.  
  
The boxes all swelled to their normal size.  
  
"Open that one first!" squealed Ana, pointing to the largest one.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Who's it from?" Zara asked.  
  
"My godfather, Sirius." Harry said, reading the card, which read. "Sorry you thought I was dead. I'm glad I'm not."  
  
Harry unwrapped the package. A small black puppy was inside, but it wasn't moving.  
  
Dumbledore explained why. "He had to cast the full-body bind on it so that he could wrap it."  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"I think it should have an Elven name. What do you think?"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Ari? What is Black Dog in Elven?"  
  
"Kordre"  
  
"Nah, that doesn't work."  
  
"Korreth?" asked Caelemar.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"How about just Kor? It means black," suggested Zara.  
  
"That works. His name is Kor." Harry said. He then pulled out his wand out of his cloak and performed the counter curse to bring the dog back in motion. He began barking and running around the room, but settled down in Karo's lap.  
  
Harry then unwrapped his gifts from Ron and Hermione- Hermione had gotten him a few books and Ron had bought him a chess set. Fred and George had sent him very wide variety of joke supplies from their newly opened store, and a certificate for a 1/3 ownership of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Ginny had sent him a bunch of Chocolate Frogs- enough to last him at least two months. Neville had also sent him a bunch of sweets- Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, Pumpkin Pasties, all good. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley send enough pies, cakes, and candies to last the entire two years. Tonks had sent him a few books on how to become an Auror, Remus had bought him a couple good Defense Spells books, and a box of Filibuster Fireworks.  
  
Dumbledore then handed him the last present.  
  
"From me," he said.  
  
Harry lifted the top off of a wrapped box. Inside was a pensive.  
  
"I figured that you could use one. You have way too many thoughts going through your head right now, I can tell."  
  
Then he handed Harry an envelope.  
  
"Your inheritance," was all he said.  
  
Harry tore open the envelope, and then began to read the letter.  
  
"Dear Mr. Harry Potter," it read.  
  
"As you are the single executor to the late Lily and James Potter's will, I have enclosed a copy of their Last Will and Testament for you to review. You have come into inheritance as you have just turned sixteen. Enclosed you will also find..."  
  
The letter went on and on describing all of the legalities associated with claiming what he had inherited.  
  
Harry glanced at the will.  
  
"I, Lily Potter, and I, James Potter, do declare this my last will and testament. I am currently of sound mind and free of mental illness and in addition, am physically able to sign this document of my own power."  
  
"God... all this technical stuff is boring..." Harry said, and skipped down to what he'd inherited.  
  
"The Potter Properties and Assets- One manor in Switzerland, three in France (two of those in Paris), two in Italy (both in Rome), a flat in Spain as well as a small house in Madrid, two mansions in Romania as well as an apartment, a manor in Bulgaria, a cottage in Luxembourg, a house in Ireland, seven manors in Britain (four of which in London)..." Harry read this all aloud, and then paused. "I had no idea that my father owned that much..."  
  
"Of course you didn't," Dumbledore said. It clearly stated in the beginning of their will that if they should die you were not to know exactly how much you would be in control of until you turned sixteen and all of their assets became yours."  
  
Harry glanced back at the will. "A hotel in Paris... I own a hotel?"  
  
"Yes, you do. The Jade Towers."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Gringotts Bank? What?"  
  
"Your great, great, great, great, great... I am not exactly sure how many greats... grandfather was Prescott Gringotts- he founded the bank. You are his only heir."  
  
"Wow- and wait... no... that can't be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I OWN HOGWARTS?"  
  
A/N: Haha... cliffie... kinda... anyway, you'll find out in the next chapter how that happened, so don't go telling me it isn't possible. Here is a short pronounciation guide for those of you who have no clue how the Elven names are pronounced:  
  
Baeldeth- Bay-eel- death  
Calemar- Kah-lay-mahrr  
Ariala- Ah-reeh-ah-la  
Zaralyn- Zahr-ah-lynn  
Ariana- Ah-reeh-ah-nah  
Karo- Car-oh  
Ayden- Eye-dihn  
Kaya- Ky-uh  
  
I think those are all of the Elven Characters that i have introduced so far... if i missed one, let me know  
  
and a special thanks to these reviewers:  
  
Anymoius: I think you are trying to spell anonymous... maybe... anyways, glad you love it!  
  
Gato-girl09: Thanks! Glad you like it! And its soooo weird about how our last names are the same and all that other stuff... haha- maybe we are distantly related. Probably not.  
  
Daniella Rockafella: Haha. He's okay now... and about the whole Sirius thing- it is a little odd, but I am going to have some more on that later in the story. I hate Harry/ Cho fics. Ugh. Talk about gross.  
  
Rayetta-n-Draco: I am glad you like it. Sirius is also one of my favorite characters. I was ready to like kill J.K. Rowling for killing him off. She better bring him back to life somehow!  
  
Elvengoddess696: Hehe- your pen name goes good with this story. Glad you like it.  
  
Peter-the Rat: glad you like it! I love your screen name... but I hate Pettigrew. Lol.  
  
Firebolt1982: Thanks for both of the reviews. I like Antarctica ( Hahaha. Its sorta kinda an inside joke between me and my friends and its really complicated... lol- I just had to make it to Antarctica. That might actually come back in the story later hint hint  
  
Moodyboy66: thanks for the review- glad you like it!  
  
Sass: "you start out with Sirius dead but suddenly he's alive and you've NO explanation". Read chapter 2- the explanation is in there...  
  
Bummer (or is it Summer?): thanks for letting me know that the chapter was double printed- I fixed it. Glad you like it!  
  
Gingercrookshanks: thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow-pheonix1502: thanks for the review! Glad you like it!  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!  
A/N: I need to give credit to for the elven phrase. I am citing it once here, and i will use it in the future. i don't own it. there.   
A/N: I could use a beta- if you are interested please email me at sugarcraziesarah Thanks!


	4. Birthday Gifts

Dumbledore seemed quite amused by Harry's small outburst. Still, he was a bit shocked himself at the idea of Harry owning Hogwarts. I mean, how was it possible?  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked, a bit uncharacteristically. He was just as surprised as Harry.  
  
"It says on this enclosed sheet of parchment that '... the four founders of Hogwarts each held a ¼ ownership of the castle, but they agreed that upon their deaths, the property would still remain under their names until a witch or wizard was born that descended from all four of them. The Heir of the Founders.' Wow." Harry paused. "That's me."  
  
"You...wow..." Dumbledore was at a loss for words. The elves present couldn't believe that a sixteen-year-old boy could own all of this.  
  
"According to this bit of parchment, my father is descended from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. And my mother is descended from Ravenclaw. Wait- does this mean that I am distantly related to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes- but very distantly. He is related only to Slytherin. You see, Slytherin had two children- a daughter and a son. You are descended from his son, Sirius."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry interrupted. "As in Sirius Black, my godfather?"  
  
"No, as in Sirius Slytherin. Sirius was a very popular name over a thousand years ago. I believe that your godfather was actually named after Sirius Slytherin himself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But that is besides the point- Tom Riddle is related to Scarlet Slytherin, Sirius Slytherin's twin sister."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can I see your Family Tree, Harry? I believe that it is also enclosed with all of that information."  
  
"Sure." Harry said, handing it over.  
  
Dumbledore looked James' family tree. It extended quite a ways, and started with Merlin. A dash indicated a marriage; while the "I" underneath the star indicated that the person underneath it was the child of the two above.  
  
Merlin - Morgana (Morgan la Fey)  
I  
Miranda Merlin - Geoffrey Godfrey  
I  
Helga Hufflepuff - Godric Gryffindor  
I  
Glen Gryffindor - Sirius Slytherin (son of Salazar)  
I  
Sarah Slytherin - Duncan Duke  
I  
Michael Mitchell - Delilah Duke  
I   
Susan Summer - Matthew Mitchell  
I  
Marissa Mitchell - Harvey Hinkle  
I  
Jason Jade - Hannah Hinkle  
I  
Justin Jade - Katrina Kettlebern  
I  
Jessica Jade - Patrick Pike  
I  
Virginia Vector - Peter Pike  
I  
Wendy Wadcock - Peter Pike Jr.  
I  
Allison Pike - Prescott Gringotts  
I  
Christina Cackly - William Gringotts  
I  
Wilma Gringotts - Nicholas Porpington  
I  
Patricia Porpington - Lenny Lockhart  
I  
Aiden Abbot - Janice Lockhart  
I  
Ashlee Abbot - Bobert Bagshott  
I  
Brian Bagshott - Clarissa Hepbern  
I  
Zaryn Kettlebern - Belle Bagshott  
I  
Anna Beamish - Carl Kettlebern  
I  
Jack Bell - Nichole Kettlebern  
I  
Ian Bell - Tamara Black  
I  
Karrie Bell - Thomas Scamander  
I  
Newton Scamander - Olivia Hopkirk  
I  
Ryan Hornby - Natalie Scamander  
I  
Olive Hornby - George Krum  
I  
Ronald Potter - Starr Krum  
I  
Harold Potter - Rebecca Switch  
I  
Lily Evans - James Harold Potter  
I  
Harry James Potter  
  
"Harry- you are descended from many great Wizarding families. Merlin, The Porpingtons- I believe you've met Sir Nicholas."  
  
"Nearly Headless Nick?"  
  
"Correct. You are also related to the Blacks, the Krums, the Scamanders, the Hopkirks, the Bells, the Kettleberns, the Bagshotts, the Lockharts, the Abbots, the Hornbys, it goes on and on. And did you in fact realize that you are related to the Weasleys and the Malfoys, as they are related to the Blacks? Distantly- very distantly, of course. Your seventh or eighth cousins, many times removed."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yes. Wow."  
  
"This is too much- I mean, I didn't do anything to deserve this!"  
  
"Harry, don't think like that. Most people your age would be glad to own all of this- consider yourself lucky."  
  
"That's just it Dumbledore- I don't want all of this. I don't want to be bloody famous. I don't consider myself lucky that the fate of the Wizarding World rests on my shoulders."  
  
"I understand- it must be a very heavy burden on someone of your age."  
  
Harry became agitated at this last remark, but let it drop before he lost control of his emotions. He didn't want a repeat of earlier that year when he'd trashed Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Curious..." Dumbledore muttered after a long pause. He was still looking at the family tree papers.  
  
"What's curious?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Your mother's family tree wasn't enclosed- it says here that it couldn't be found."  
  
"Oh..." Harry said. "That is a little weird..."  
  
"Well, I must be going Harry, but remember- your classes begin tomorrow. Seven o'clock sharp. I'll be staying at a house just down the road with Baeldeth for about three weeks to visit some old friends and make sure you are adjusting properly."  
  
Dumbledore left the room after his small speech, leaving just Harry, his dog Kor, and his new Elven Family.  
  
"They told us that it was your birthday today in the Wizarding World, so we got you some things." Ariala said.  
  
"You really didn't have to" Harry started.  
  
"Nonsense!" Ari exclaimed as Ana pointed to Harry's dresser.  
  
"As you didn't have any clothing when you came, and Elven robes are much different than that of wizards, we bought you a new wardrobe. You should find everything you need there." Caelemar said, quite formally. "Top drawer is undergarments, the drawer under that is clothing you should wear to your training, then the middle drawer is formalwear. The next drawer down contains casual robes, and the bottom drawer has your sleeping clothes."  
  
"Thanks Caelemar," Harry said. "Ari, Ana, Zara, Karo." He nodded to each as he said their name, probably to signify that he knew their names.  
  
"And," Zara said. "We got you this."  
  
She handed him a small, wrapped package that she had taken out of a pocket in her robes. He tore it open to find a silver chain necklace with a pendant hanging from it. One might think it would look feminine, but it was very far from it.  
  
"It is an Elven pendant. Every elven child's parents buy one for them at their birth. No two are exactly alike, like wands in your world. We pulled some strings and got you one so you would fit in better."  
  
Now that Harry looked closer, he noticed that Ana, Zara, and Karo were each wearing a pendant similar to his. The designs were the same, but the color schemes varied. Ana's was silver with a blue sapphire center, Zara's was golden with a red ruby center, and Karo's was bronze with a diamond center. The chains on each of their pendants matched the color of the finish on the trim.  
  
Harry looked at his properly. It had a silver finish, like Ana's, but the gem in the center was a green emerald. The same color as his eyes.  
  
"Wow. It's..." Harry trailed off. What he'd meant to say was "It's great" but he was at a loss for words. He didn't understand why they were being so nice to him when they're just met him.  
  
They seemed to understand, however, because they nodded knowingly at him.  
  
"Why don't adults wear them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good question," Ariala said, and then paused considering her answer.  
  
"You see, the core of the pendant contains one of many precious gems. When the pendant is crafted, a source of magic is absorbed into the gem. The elven children wear the pendant to absorb the magic source into themselves. This magic source is the ability to do, how do you say, 'Wandless Magic', as elves do not have that ability naturally. Our culture has not used wands for centuries because of the creation of these pendants, which act as a type of wand substitute for the first seventeen years of an elves' life. At which point all of the magic source has been absorbed and the elf doesn't need it anymore. Then they are only worn as an accessory during formal dinner and balls."  
  
Ariala paused once more.  
  
"Does that explain it?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "I completely understand now."  
  
"And just to tell you," Caelemar interrupted, "Your pendant is special. While most pendants take seventeen years to absorb, yours will take only a month. You may find that you are a natural in the area of Wandless Magic, and that you do not need the pendant. However, keeping it on will only further enhance your skills."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, as he was handed yet another present, this time by Karo.  
  
"From the elven king- he asked my father to give it to you." For a three-year-old, Karo spoke excellent English.  
  
Harry was astounded at receiving a gift from the Elven King, Mallon.  
  
Harry opened it to find a beautiful elven ring, which was somehow extremely masculine, just as the pendant had been.  
  
"Aran Fireb." Zara breathed.  
  
"What's Aran Fireb?" Harry asked.  
  
"A ring that was created a over a thousand years ago as a gift to Rowena Ravenclaw's elven husband's half-elven brother."  
  
"That's confusing." Karo commented.  
  
"Not really," Zara explained. "Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Harry's school Hogwarts, married Evlar, the elven king at that time. Ravenclaw was an elf- not many people know that in the Wizarding World. Anyway, Evlar's mother died and his father married a wizard, and they had a half-elven child, Reithar. The ring was given to Reithar, who was Evlar's half brother, to represent the everlasting fraternal bond between elves and mankind."  
  
"What'd you do Zara?" Ana teased. "Memorize the entire Elven Encyclopedia?"  
  
"No!" Zara exclaimed, appalled. Zara was not the studious type- in fact, if you had to relate her personality to a wizard or witch that Harry knew, than she was a Gred/Forge type. Prankster to the very end.  
  
"How'd you know then, Zara?" Karo joined in on the teasing. It was amazing how a five-year-old and a three-year-old could tease their thirteen- year-old older sister so well.  
  
"We learned about it in instruction yesterday."  
  
"What's instruction?" Harry asked.  
  
"School." Ana said. "I go to pre-instruction. I'm to young to go to regular instruction."  
  
"What Ana means," Zara explained, "is that instruction starts when you are seven years old and goes until you are seventeen. You go to pre- instruction when you're five. This is her first year."  
  
"I learned about King Mallon yesterday!" Ana said excitedly.  
  
"I want to go to instruction!" Karo whined. Harry noticed that when he'd first met Karo, the boy had seemed exceptionally shy. But now, he didn't seem as shy anymore.  
  
The conversation carried on for a bit more, until Ariala suggested that they head to bed- especially Harry because he had his first day of training the next day.  
  
Harry thanked them again for everything they'd gotten him- it must have cost a fortune- and asked them to thank the King for him, then went to sleep in his new bed.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. I have more pronunciations to list now...  
Evlar: Ehv-lahr  
  
Mallon: Mah-lon (like mellon, except make the 'e' an 'a')  
Reithar: Reeth-ahr  
  
and how to pronounce the name of Harry's ring (Aran Fireb): a-rahn fah-rehb  
  
Review responses: (yay!)  
  
Gohan00: Thanks! I am glad you liked it!  
  
Moonfyre: Hands you a cookie Thanks! I think this is one of the best reviews I've ever gotten... glad you like it a lot!  
  
Hpfreakout: I pride myself on my oddness... lol. Thanks.  
  
Spotter: there will be more explaining the whole Harry/Ginny thing later- I think a bit in the next chapter maybe. Haha- I happen to like my cliffies- they keep you reading. Glad you like the story!  
  
Firebolt1982: Thank you! bows I am crazy, which makes the story crazy ( And I assure you, it is going somewhere. There's a reason he's in the elven realm- but part of that reason is because I felt like writing a story with elves in it. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aquaflower: sorry about the horrible cliffie- it kept you reading though, didn't it? Sorry it took me a few days to update- this chapter was too short so I had to keep lengthening it. Glad you like it!  
  
Dracolover2008: haha- everyone hates my cliffies. I'll try to tone them down a bit in the future like I did in this chapter.  
  
Volleypickle16: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Selfdestruct: yep. He owns Hogwarts! Hehe. I can be so evil sometimes...  
  
Lady of Masbolle: glad you like it!  
  
The-Gray-Lord-of-Disorder- cool penname. The fairy blood thing should come in later- but not for a few chapters.  
  
Elvengoddess696- sorry about the evil cliffie ( I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long...  
  
Shdurrani: I pride myself on my comedy (which is going to be hard to put into this story since it is mainly going to be serious... but ill try to throw some in) and my evil cliffies. Glad you like it!  
  
Daniella Rockafella: yes, Harry will miss Hermione and Ron, and especially Ginny. The fairy blood thing will come in later- but not for a few chapters. And its not JUST fairy blood that he has hint hint As for the names, I went online and I found this one website. (which I have to put spaces inbetween the link so it will show up- www . angelfire . com / rpg2 / vortex shadow / names. html) They have this table thing with beginnings and endings to names. its cool  
  
Please REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. The Graveyard

Harry found himself in the graveyard that he'd been transported via portkey to in his fourth year. The graveyard was extremely dark, so Harry couldn't see much.  
  
He pulled out his wand, and muttered "Lumos", then looked around. Gravestone after gravestone jetted out of the patchy grass. Then he realized which grave he was standing in front of. Tom Marvolo Riddle Senior's- Voldemort's father.  
  
"Harry?" he heard.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked frantically.  
  
"It's Hermione. How'd you get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure- but you better take out your wand. This is the graveyard where Voldemort got his body back- its creepy."  
  
Hermione lit her wand, with a "Lumos Maximus" and the light extended about ten feet around them.  
  
"How do we get out of here, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't have anything I could turn into a portkey, and even if I did, I'm not exactly sure how. And we don't know how to apparate yet..."  
  
He fell silent. They both sat there, pondering until they heard:  
  
"BOO!"  
  
They screamed.  
  
Harry turned around, his wand pointed.  
  
"Going to hex me, Harry?" the person asked sweetly.  
  
"Ginny?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
"In the flesh," she responded.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure- I was in my living room. And then I was here."  
  
"I was asleep." Harry said.  
  
"That explains the weird pajamas," she giggled.  
  
Harry looked down and saw that he was wearing Elven Pajamas. He vaguely remembered putting them on before he fell asleep.  
  
The pajamas themselves were blood red in color, and were made of a satiny material.  
  
"They're elven." Harry explained.  
  
"Elven?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't Dumbledore tell you that I'm in the Elven Realm?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. Anyway..." Harry waved his wand and he was suddenly wearing his Hogwarts cloak, but underneath was a pair of jeans and a t-shit.  
  
"Much better," he commented.  
  
"Much better than what?" a voice said. Harry turned around. Ron was standing behind him.  
  
"Gods..." Harry muttered. "How many of us are here?"  
  
He'd seen a huge crowd of people behind Ron.  
  
Hermione took a look around.  
  
"Twenty," she counted.  
  
"Twenty?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied. "You, me, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Collin Creevey, Sirius, Lupin, Dobby, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver Wood, and Luna. Twenty."  
  
"Hey!" a voice exclaimed. "You forgot me!"  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Lockhart?" Harry asked. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"What are any of us doing here?" Angelina questioned.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? Is there any way we can get out of here?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"I'm afraid not, dear. There are anti-apparation wards everywhere, and I've already tried to make a portkey. There is some type of anti- portkey ward up too."  
  
"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed. "Why is Dobby here? I is getting a butterbeer from the Hogwarts kitchens for Professor Dumbledore, sir. And then I is here!"  
  
They all began talking at once, so it was hard to make out what everyone was saying. Little snatches of conversation could be heard, however.  
  
"I is scared, Harry Potter sir!"  
  
"Gred?"  
  
"Yes Forge?"  
  
"Who am I? Do you live here? Nice place you've got..."  
  
"I was asleep..."  
  
"I'm going to die..."  
  
That one was Neville, who looked very apprehensive about the fact that he was in a dark graveyard.  
  
"If it was lighter out, this would be a great place to pay Quidditch."  
  
"Crumple-Horned snorkacks reside in graveyards..."  
  
There was a flash of light and everyone turned to Collin.  
  
"What'd I do?" he asked.  
  
"This is not the picture-taking time." Mrs. Weasley said, calmly.  
  
"I didn't take a picture." He said, confused.  
  
They all looked around.  
  
There were bars of yellow light surrounding them. Luna tried to walk past the bars, but was thrown back.  
  
"Just as I thought," she said triumphantly. "A light-cage! When my father and I went in search of the crumple-horned snorkack earlier this summer, we used a smaller version to try to catch one."  
  
"Did you?" Katie asked, trying to sound friendly.  
  
"No," she said. "The crumple-horned snorkacks live in solitude. We did catch a squirrel though."  
  
"Uh huh..." Neville said. "I've seen squirrels before. They're not that rare."  
  
"They are rare in Alabama." Alicia said. "I heard a saying once 'Alabama- so many recipes, so few squirrels.' That must mean they are rare."  
  
"Do you know how dumb this conversation is?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yeah," Charlie agreed.  
  
"What are these squirrels you speak of?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Later, Arthur dear." Molly Weasley said. "They're a muggle animal."  
  
"A muggle animal!" Arthur said, looking fascinated. "You must tell me all about these squirks when we get-"  
  
"Okay," Remus took charge, interrupting Mr. Weasley. "We know this is a light-cage. Does anyone know how to disable it?"  
  
Hermione spoke up. "They can only be taken down using the wand that cast it."  
  
"Who cast it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"ME!" came an evil laugh from somewhere outside the light-cage.  
  
A man that slightly resembled a snake appeared.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry hissed.  
  
Everyone backed up except Harry; not that it would help them.  
  
"So we meet again, Potter."  
  
"Guess so, Tom."  
  
"I will not be called by my muggle father's name!" he exclaimed, outraged. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry dodged the spell easily.  
  
Voldemort shifted his attention away from Harry, who took the opportunity to cast a simple spell in his direction.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled.  
  
The spell simply bounced back off of the light-cage, and Harry had to dodge it to avoid getting hit.  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
"A major advantage to the light-cage. Spells can go it, but not come out. Of course, you could still curse your friends if you wanted to."  
  
Harry stopped trying to curse Voldemort and joined everyone else at the back.  
  
"This," Voldemort said. "Is what you get for being friends with a half-blood hero like Potter."  
  
"Funny, isn't it Tom?" Harry said. "That you happen to be a half- blood too. It's just that you're an evil, psychotic murderer."  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled again, and again Harry dodged it.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
It missed Harry by a few inches.  
  
"Imperio!" this curse struck Harry straight in the chest and everyone gasped.  
  
"Kill the mudblood," the Dark Lord ordered,  
  
Harry took a step toward Hermione, who looked absolutely petrified.  
  
Then a voice inside his head said, "why? Why would I want to kill my best friend?"  
  
"KILL HER!"  
  
Harry took another step forward, but then stepped back.  
  
"NO!" he yelled.  
  
Voldemort lifted the curse.  
  
"I see you can fight it," he said. "So I shall kill her myself. AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Hermione fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"And for not killing the mudblood, I do believe I shall kill your other best friend."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron, who was looking the other way, trying to avoid looking at Hermione's body. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Ron never saw it coming. It was a good thing.  
  
Everyone else was paying full attention by now.  
  
Voldemort muttered something, and the light-cage split itself into two. Harry was in one of them, and the rest were in the other.  
  
He locked eyes with Ginny, who was crying.  
  
'My two best friends, dead. Not Ginny too, please.' He thought.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled again. The spell hit Luna square in the chest.  
  
Voldemort turned back to Harry once more.  
  
"Join me, and I'll let them go."  
  
Harry paused, considering it. If he joined him, then his friends could go. But they'd never forgive him for joining him, and he'd be stuck with Voldemort. Besides, if he joined him, Voldemort might still kill them. If he didn't join them, they'd all die.  
  
"Harry, don't do it!" Ginny yelled. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where am I?" Lockhart asked.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Lockhart died.  
  
"I..." Harry said.  
  
"HARRY- DON'T DO IT!" Ginny yelled louder, and everyone else chimed in  
  
"DON'T DO IT!"  
  
"DON'T DO IT!"  
  
"HE'LL KILL US ANYWAY!"  
  
"I'd never join you," spat Harry.  
  
"Your loss," Voldemort said casually.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Oliver Wood, Collin Creevey, and then Alicia all slumped over.  
  
"Now, I can do this the easy way," Voldemort said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The spell hit Dobby.  
  
"Or, I can do this the hard way." Voldemort said. "CRUCIO!"  
  
The spell headed right for Ginny, but Bill leaped in front of it, and began withering in pain.  
  
Voldemort lifted the spell.  
  
"Join me or I'll kill everyone- including you."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! CRUCIO!"  
  
The two killing curses hit Neville and Katie, while Angelina got hit with the Cruciatis Curse.  
  
She fell to the floor, twitching and screaming until "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"Join me, or your little girlfriend gets it."  
  
"You are a bloody evil murderer, but why?" Harry asked. "Because you grew up in an orphanage? Because your parents didn't LOVE you? Let me tell you something- you aren't making things any better by killing people. My parents are dead because of you. I grew up in a family that didn't care for me at all, because of you. I almost got beaten to death by my loving uncle- because of you."  
  
Harry took a breath.  
  
"Now tell me again. Why would I join you?"  
  
Voldemort froze.  
  
"Because I can do this!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Again, the curse headed toward Ginny, but Mr. Weasley jumped into the way.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
All three times, the curse had headed towards Ginny, but Fred, George, and then Charlie had jumped in the way. They'd do anything to save their little sister.  
  
"For the last time," Voldemort muttered. He was getting annoyed. He just wanted the little red haired girl dead.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Bill jumped in the way.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked. "Why are they trying to save me?" She was getting hysterical.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The curse hit Sirius, and then another hit Lupin, and then Mrs. Weasley, who had been crying buckets at the death of her entire family.  
  
Only Harry and Ginny remained.  
  
Voldemort joined the two light-cages together.  
  
Harry ran over to Ginny and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too Harry," she replied as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's forehead, and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
A flash of green light sped towards Harry.

-

-

-

-

-  
(A/N: I was going to leave it there, but I'm not THAT evil.)  
-

-

-

-

-

And then he woke up.   
  
A/N: Haha. I am so evil. Just to clarify, that was JUST a dream. I wanted you to think it was real (so I could be evil), but I added a few things that probably wouldn't happen, just to make it seem a little more like a dream. (Like I wouldnt really kill that many main characters in one chapter. i'm not that evil...)  
  
Thanks to for the reviews everyone! You have absolutely no idea how much I appreciate them Review response time!  
  
Hpfreakout: thanks. Yes, he does own Hogwarts- it isn't a mistake. I know it may sound a bit far-fetched, but it will come into play later in the story. Glad you like the idea of the pendants. It took me a while to work them out. They weren't making sense for a bit...  
  
Dracolover2008: Haha. Don't be surprised. Glad you like it!  
  
Lady of Masbolle: wow... thanks. "brilliance is underrated- you are brilliant". I might just have to use that later on in the story. Hehe. I'll dedicate that chapter to you. I am glad you like it! The mix of blood thing is going to play quite a larger role in this story than you'd think. Consider Lily's side of the family tree (hint, hint). I'll try to update as frequently as possible.  
  
The-Gray-Lord-of-Disorder: thanks! Hope two days isn't too long of a wait   
  
Athena Dumbledore: I am going to try to make them a bit longer- and I've postponed updating a few times to lengthen the chapter, but it is kind of hard when you know exactly what you want in the chapter. I am trying to focus on adding a lot of detail, but not too much.  
  
Valentines-hater: wow! Three reviews! I am glad you like it. I live to write. I assure that him owning Hogwarts isn't impossible- there will be much more on that later.  
  
Volleypickle16: thanks!  
  
Shdurrani: thanks- it gets hard to make the chapters entertaining and yet get in all of the information that I need to for a few chapters down the line- you know, without sounding like a text book. I'm glad you think my efforts aren't in vain (LOL)  
  
Athenakitty: Will Harry mention ownership of Hogwarts to others?- Yes, but not for a while. The only characters that know at this point are Harry, Dumbledore, and Harry's new elven family. I don't think anyone else should find out until he goes back to Hogwarts- and that isn't going to be for quite a few chapters. Will Harry find something out about his mother's tree? Yes, he will. But not for a few chapters.  
  
LadyLily3: glad you like it ( Harry's friends most likely will not join him in the elven world. At least not this time he's in the elven realm. (hint hint) I hope two days isn't too long of an update time!  
  
A/N: Gods. This review/response thing takes a while... oh well, its fun (I really like getting reviews, did I mention that?)  
  
So if you are reading this right now, please review! Thanks! 


	6. I'm a WHAT?

  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily.   
  
"It was just a dream," he told himself.  
  
The image of Hermione falling to the ground... all of the crumpled bodies everywhere... Voldemort saying, "This is what you get for being friends with a half-blood hero like Potter."  
  
"Just a dream," he repeated.   
  
The Weasley brothers leaping in front of the killing curse to save Ginny. The light-cages. Harry hugging Ginny as the killing curse sped toward them.  
  
"JUST A DREAM!" He scolded himself.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 5:37.   
  
Sensing he wouldn't get any more sleep anyway, Harry got up. He took a long shower, and picked out his clothes from his new wardrobe- training robes. They were simple in style- a black cloak that extended the full length of his body, and was open in the front. There was no hood, so there was no tie around the neck. The arms hung down at an angle so that it wouldn't interfere with dueling. Under that was a long grey robe that hung loosely, but not too. The top had a semi-collared neck and a loose belt made of black satin hung at his waistline, and extended a foot down.   
  
By the time he'd finished figuring out exactly how to wear his robes, it was 6:15. He still had another ten minutes before he had to go down to breakfast.  
  
"Every day you will wake up at 6 a.m. as it is a custom in the Elven world. Breakfast is served promptly at 6:30 here, every day. You must be in the Training Center at exactly 7:00." Dumbledore's words echoed through his head.   
  
Harry remembered the parchment Dumbledore had given him, and fetched it from his night table.   
  
Harry took another look at it. It read:  
  
"7:00 - 7:45 a.m. - Elven History  
  
7:50 - 8:35 a.m. - Elven Customs  
  
8:40 - 9:55 a.m. - Elven Language  
  
10:00 - 10:45 a.m. - Elven Spells  
  
10: 50 - 11:55 a.m. - Wandless Magic  
  
12:00 - 1:00 p.m. - Break for Lunch  
  
1:05 - 1:55 p.m. - Sword Combat  
  
2:00 - 3:00 p.m. - Dueling  
  
3:05 - 3:50 p.m. - Apparating and Invisibility  
  
3:55 - 5:00 p.m. - Aura Reading and Mind Technique"  
  
Harry studied his schedule for a few minutes, hoping to memorize it so that he wouldn't have to keep consulting it during his training that day.   
  
Harry glanced at the clock again. It read 6:27. He figured that it was about time he headed down to breakfast. He descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," Harry said to his new elven family as he sat down at the table. Ariala had set his pace before he'd come downstairs.  
  
In front of him, Harry saw a small loaf of sweet sticky bread, a cup of spring water, a hot sausage roll, a warm gooseberry muffin and a cup of elven mead.  
  
"I wasn't sure what you'd want, Harry dear. And you must eat up because you have training today." Ariala said.  
  
'As if I wasn't aware' Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
"Harry?" Zara asked. "What is your first class today?"  
  
"Elven history" he responded, taking a piece off of his loaf of bread.  
  
"Can I see your timetable?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, pulling it out of a pocket in his training robes and handing it over to her.  
  
Zara glanced at it, and began to read the timetable aloud.  
  
"Elven History, Elven Customs, Elven Language, Elven spells" she read. "Well, at least when you've learnt Elvish I wont have to speak human anymore. It gives me a bloody headache."  
  
"Zara!" exclaimed Ariala.  
  
Zara, however, ignored Ari.  
  
"Wandless magic! Cool!" she exclaimed. "I can't do it for another four years." Then she continued reading. "Lunch, then Sword Combat... Sword Combat?"  
  
There was a silence- the elves hadn't heard his schedule before, as they had come into the elven hospital room immediately after Harry had found out.  
  
"Sword combat, Harry?" questioned Caelemar.  
  
"Er- yeah," he answered. "Why, is there something odd about that?"  
  
"Harry," explained Caelemar. "I didn't start sword combat until I turned thirty"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because elves don't start with swords until they turn thirty. It's like an unwritten rule.'  
  
"Mommy!" exclaimed Karo. "I want a sword."  
  
"When you're older, Karo." she replied.  
  
"So," Harry interrupted, "sixteen-year-olds don't normally take sword combat?"  
  
"Exactly," answered Caelemar. "Sixteen year olds are normally still on school. Zara then went back to reading Harry's schedule.   
  
"Dueling- cool- we don't get that until we turn seventeen and don't need our pendants anymore."  
  
She paused. "Apparating and Invisibility? Aura Reading and Mind Technique? Mom, why does Harry get to take all of these cool classes, when mine at school are 'Magical Theory' and 'Basic Spellwork'?"  
  
There was a pause in which Ari and Caelemar looked at Harry questioningly and then Ariala quickly answered for Harry, whom the question had been truly directed to despite the 'Mom' at the beginning of it.  
  
"Harry isn't going into school, Zara. He's going right into training."  
  
"But-" Zara started to say, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"I think I should tell you something," he said.  
  
"The reason that I have to train is because of a prophecy made about me before I was born," he explained. He realized that he would have to tell them sooner or later, and that it was probably better to tell them sooner.   
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"So... you have to kill Voldemort or be killed?" Zara asked.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?"  
  
"I was unconscious for over a week total- but it was weird- I could still think. I thought about it and I figured that I couldn't do anything to change it, so I might as well accept it. Believe me, I wasn't calm when I first found out about it at the end of the last school term. I trashed Dumbledore's office in a fit of rage."  
  
Ana was laughing, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong with Ana?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, that." Zara said. "I put a silencing charm on her 'cuz she wouldn't stop talking."  
  
"Zaralyn!" Ariala exclaimed for the second time that morning, performing the countercurse.  
  
Harry was grateful for the distraction. The rest of breakfast was spent talking and laughing over tales of various pranks Zara had pulled before.  
  
A loud buzzing noise filled the house.   
  
"Someone's at the door" Caelemar explained when Harry looked around in shock. "Zara- go get it."  
  
Zara got up from her chair and answered the door.   
  
"It's Baeldeth! He's here to show Harry where the training center is!" ahe called.   
  
Harry politely excused himself from the table, just having finished his meal. Ariala insisted on giving Harry lunch to take with him, so he ended up with a large leather pouch full of food, much like Ana and Zara's who headed off with Ariala for school at the same time he left for the training center with Baeldeth. Ariala was one of the school teachers, so she walked with them to the school, much to Zara's dismay.   
  
"Your first class is Elven History with Kaya. You'll be with her in her room until around 10:00, when you will come to me for Elven Spells." Baeldeth informed Harry.  
  
When they arrived at the Training Center, Harry was in awe. A large stone building stood there. Baeldeth opened the oak front doors and Harry found himself in a long hallway filled with doors. Walls that were tinted slightly with a light green shade and marble floors extended about eighty feet back, and had about twelve doors on each side of the hallway.   
  
"These are a few of the training rooms," Baeldeth explained. "This hallway has enchantments on it to extend itself to another door when it is needed. Currently there are twenty-four elves in training, counting you. They each have a private instructor, or in your case and a few others, more than one private instructor. Each instructor has got their own room. Mine's on the second floor."  
  
Harry was lead to the seventh door on the left. The door was different from all of the others, as it glowed yellow.  
  
"Why is the door glowing yellow?" he asked.  
  
"Ah- that would fall under mind technique," explained Baeldeth. "You have an extraordinary power, the power to tell where you are going, who you are supposed to talk to, etcetera. The power of the mind is a large thing, and you must learn to control it so that you only use it when you call upon it. You wouldn't want everything to start glowing, would you?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Here you are then." Baeldeth pointed to the door. "See the staircase all the way at the end of this hallway? If you go up there, my room is on the second floor. There are three floors. The door should glow, but I am not quite sure what color."   
  
With this, Baeldeth began walking down the hallway, leaving Harry alone at the door. Harry turned the doorknob, feeling extremely nervous, but pushed the feeling away and felt more confident almost immediately.  
  
Harry stepped into the room.  
  
"Harry?" asked a voice from within.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
The woman stood up from behind a desk where she'd been putting something in one of the drawers.  
  
"Hi, I am Kaya."  
  
"I figured," said Harry.   
  
Kaya laughed. She seemed like an extremely easygoing person.  
  
"I'm here to teach you Elven History, Customs, and Language. We better get started- I've got a week to teach you the entire elven history, all of the customs, and the language."  
  
"A week?" Harry asked, astounded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm never going to learn this all in a week!"   
  
"Yes you will, you have a gift- a knack for learning. I see it in your Aura."  
  
"My aura?"  
  
"Yes, it is emerald green."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change. It also represents an extreme talent for learning things quickly, a knack for languages and retaining knowledge, love of people, animals, and nature, and a high social status."  
  
"Wow." Harry said.  
  
"Got it in one, didn't I?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your aura is also very bright- blindingly, actually. I sense it. All good aura-readers only sense the aura and don't actually see it. You would make a good healer- its also in your aura."  
  
At this point, Kaya realized that she'd gotten off track.   
  
"Elven History," she said.   
  
"Elven history dates so far back, it is impossible to trace all the way back. This is why I am starting with Rowena Ravenclaw and working forwards. I think that over a thousand years back is far enough. Besides, I can summarize what we know about everything that happened before Rowena Ravenclaw's time in a few sentences."  
  
"All we know is that there are five different lines of Elven families. The Gold Elves and the Silver Elves are the two that date the furthest back. The others came into existence after Ravenclaw, so I'll cover that later. The elves have always existed in this Realm, for as long as they've lived. The ancient elven government was ruled by a monarchy, as still it is today. That's all. Anyway, back to Ravenclaw."  
  
Kaya paused, having to take a breath, due to the fact that she'd said all of that so quickly.  
  
"Get that, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, and repeated back a summarized version of it.  
  
"Anyway, Ravenclaw. What do you know about Ravenclaw?"  
  
"She was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was extremely clever and loved to learn. She was best friends with Helga Hufflepuff. She is said to have brought people from different walks of life together to help build Hogwarts and was loved for her charming ways."  
  
Harry rattled off what he'd learned of her through Hogwarts, then paused, remembering what Zara had said the previous day.  
  
Harry then continued. "She was elven, and married another elf called Evlar, who was the elven king at the time, making her the elven queen. Not many people in the Wizarding World know that Ravenclaw was an elf, because that knowledge was forgotten. Her husband Evlar's mother died and her father married a witch and they had a half elven child called Reithar. Reithar was Ravenclaw's brother-in-law. He was given a ring, Aran Fireb, to represent the everlasting fraternal bond between elves and mankind."   
  
"How did you know about the ring?" Kaya asked.  
  
"I have it. King Mallon gave it to me as a gift," Harry said, showing her the legendary ring.  
  
Kaya looked at him disbelievingly.   
  
"Wow..." she said. "How'd you know about the ring's history?"  
  
"Zara told me," he said simply.  
  
"Ah- you know Zaralyn?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am living with her and her family- Caelemar, Ariala, Ana, and Karo. How do you know her?"  
  
"She is my neice- Caelemar is my brother."  
  
"Oh, cool." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, a little prankster that one is. Watch your back."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Harry laughed, and they got back to learning.  
  
"Remember how I said at the beginning of this lesson how the Gold and the Silver lines of elves are the two oldest Elven Families? The Silver and Gold name is only the modern-times name for them."  
  
She paused, remembering.  
  
"In the old times, the Golden Elves were the Sun elves and the Silver Elves were the Moon Elves. Also, you may have heard talk about the 'High' Elves, however that is a misnomer for the Gold Elves."  
  
She continued on.  
  
"Whatever you wish to call them, they were still the two oldest lines. But, twenty-five years ago the last heir to the lines disappeared. You see, Ravenclaw was the last heir of the Silver Elves, and Evlar was the last heir of the Gold Elves. They had a daughter named Sae'aera, who was then the heir of both."  
  
"The Gold/Silver line continued down until twenty-five years ago when the daughter of Kyla, the heir of the line, disappeared. Kyla died of a sickness. Eol, her husband still lives, searching for his daughter, who was called Lylia."  
  
"Got that, Harry?" Kaya asked. "It's extremely important."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"It is prophesized that one day the heir to both the Gold and the Silver Line will return, but for now, the line is lost. You see, the Gold Elves were always the top in the monarchy, however the silver would be always be second. Since neither line can be traced currently, the crown is taken by the Copper Elves, as they are called now. They used to be the Wood Elves, but they adapted the name Copper since it sounded more royal."  
  
"So, that's three of the lines- Gold, Silver, and Copper. What is the fourth?"  
  
"The fourth is the line that ninety-nine percent of the elves living are descended from. The Green Elves, called the Wild Elves back when. I myself am descended from the Green Elves."  
  
"What about the fifth line?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, the fifth line- what do you think they are?"  
  
"The Dark Elves?"  
  
"The Dark Elves is partially correct- they were the Earth Elves, then the Red Elves, and twenty-five years ago they became known as the 'Dark Elves' by the Copper and Green lines. Can you guess why we call them the 'Dark Elves'?"  
  
"No clue," Harry said.   
  
"We've been at war with them for the past twenty-five years. Now can you guess why?"  
  
"It has something to do with the heir to the Silver and Gold lines that disappeared, doesn't it?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Exactly. We are at war with them because they believe that the heir, Lylia, was killed by the Copper Elves so that they could have control of the crown. They don't think she disappeared at all. But the Copper and Green Elves know that she left for the Wizarding World to speak to Dumbledore about something, but never made it to him. The Green Elves and the Copper Elves think that the Red, or Dark Elves may have kidnapped the girl in the Wzarding World and taken her to their woods and sacrificed her to the Gods."  
  
"That's disgusting!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"What separated the Red Elves from the four other lines was their belief in sacrificing elves for the Gods," explained Kaya.  
  
"So they aren't really the Dark Elves, they are the Red Elves- Dark Elves is sort of like a nickname?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Correct"  
  
Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and quickly made little notes on it.   
  
"Sun - Gold - "High Elves"  
  
Moon - Silver - "Grey Elves"  
  
Wood - Copper - "Wild Elves"  
  
Wild - Green - "Common"  
  
Earth - Red - "Dark" "  
  
The first item in each line was the old name, the second was the current name, and the name in quotes was the misnomer for each. He wasn't sure about the misnomers for the Silver, Copper, or Green Elves at first, so he asked Kaya, who gladly told him.   
  
They continued their lesson on Elven History, moved on to Elven Customs, and finally began learning Elvish.   
  
"First thing we'll need to do, Harry, is come up with an Elven name for you."  
  
"An Elven name?"  
  
"Yes, a name by which the Elven World will call you. Dumbledore would like you to fit in a bit better, and that is never going to happen with a name such as Harry."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"I suggest something meaningful."  
  
There was a long pause as Kaya thought.  
  
"Arith?" she suggested. "It means 'Golden Child'."  
  
Apparently, Harry didn't like the meaning, because he screwed up his face at the thought of it. In his opinion, it was way to similar to 'Golden Boy" which he hated being called.  
  
"Fismus? It means Light Companion."   
  
"Ugh." Harry said. "Fismus?"   
  
"Okay, maybe not." Kaya commented.  
  
"Uthith... no... Tralon... Kernal... no..."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Mytis!"  
  
"Mytis?"  
  
"Means 'Eternally Emerald'. After your eyes."  
  
"But... Mytis?"  
  
"Fine- Mydeth."  
  
"What does Mydeth mean?"  
  
"Emerald Eyes... Suits you even better than Mytis. Did I mention I love the color of your eyes? In fact that color reminds me of something, but I just can't place it."  
  
"Sure- Mydeth it is." The truth was, Harry was getting tired of picking out his name, so any name would do, so long as it wasn't Mytis or Fismus...  
  
"Okay, now that we have your name. My name means Dragon Helm, just to let you know... I think we'll start with the basics.  
  
"Greetings." Kaya said. "Kaerol."  
  
"Hello is Caelai."  
  
"Good Morning is Kyr Tysol."  
  
"Good Afternoon is Kyr Eiraesyl"  
  
"Good Evening is Kyr Aelaelol."   
  
"Good Night is Kyr Bol."  
  
Harry nodded. He seemed to be able to memorize this as soon as it entered his head.  
  
"Hi is Cai"  
  
"Salutations- malerarol"  
  
"Goodbye- kydia."  
  
"Bye- shia."  
  
"See you later- mi o jharaes."  
  
"Talk to you later- sar sai o jharaes."  
  
"See you tomorrow- Mi o systysyrn."  
  
"Talk to you tomorrow- sar sai o systysyrn."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You really do have a knack for languages," Kaya said, extremely impressed. "What is... Hi?"  
  
"Cai."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Caelai."  
  
"Goodnight?"  
  
"Kyr bol."  
  
"Well," commented Kaya. "You wont need the full week... I say it once and then- then you know it... Its almost like... Nevermind."  
  
"Almost like what?"  
  
"I taught Zama, the royal mage- the Half-Blood Prince. He could do the exact same thing, but it was from being a mage. Perhaps you are a mage," she said considering it. He hadn't heard the last bit about him possibly being a mage.  
  
"Lets just move on," said Harry, eager to learn more Elvish.  
  
"Okay- I is Ai."  
  
"My is Tia."  
  
"It is Air."   
  
"Was is Shar."   
  
"So is Mai."   
  
"How is Cyrn."  
  
"For is Thys."  
  
"Then is Sael."  
  
"Next is Baes."  
  
It went on and on, and by 9:55, Harry knew many, many Elven Words. He also knew how they strung sentences together, and what was disrespectful to say. He had learned about half of the elven language in an hour and fifteen minutes, and he had no idea how he'd done it. He had never been able to learn this fast before. He'd go ask Dumbledore right after training. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
He left Kaya and walked upstairs to Baeldeth's room, which was glowing orange.  
  
He turned the knob and found Baeldeth sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hello Harry, or should I say 'Mydeth?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Telepathy." He said.  
  
"You were in my head?"   
  
"No- Kaya's head. I watched your entire lesson, Mydeth. I must say, your skills are quite impressive."  
  
"Thank you, Baeldeth."  
  
"Call me Bael- we'll be training together for a long time."  
  
"Only if you come me My- I don't really like the sound of Mydeth- its too proper."  
  
"Done, now shall we start?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, once again eager. He wanted to learn some Elven Spells.  
  
"Many Wizarding Spells have been translated into Elven." Baeldeth explained. "So an 'Accio' in the Wizarding world would be..." He trailed off, leaving Harry chance to practice his Elven.  
  
"Eilai."  
  
"Correct- now try summoning that pillow, in Elven." He instructed, pointing to a pillow on the far end of the large room.   
  
Harry pulled out his wand, and said "Eilai!"  
  
The pillow came zooming towards him.   
  
"Try 'Stupefy' on me."  
  
"On you, sir?"  
  
"Seeing as there is no one else here..."  
  
"Okay, sir."  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Baeldeth and said "Medaeria!"   
  
Bael fell to the ground, stunned. Harry searched his head for the translation of 'Ennervate'.  
  
"Aelaesari!" he encanted, and Baeldeth began to move again.  
  
"Now that we have Elven Equivalents of Wizarding Spells covered, lets move on to some true Elven Spells" Baeldeth suggested.  
  
"This one is an elven cleaning spell. The incantation is 'tael sor taer'. That's pronounced taaay-ale, so-ore, taaay-air, and you must give your wand a flick like so." Baeldeth demonstrated it using Harry's wand as he didn't have one.  
  
Harry tried it "Tael sor taer!" he said, pointing at a dirty sink in the back corner of the room. The metal that had once been grimy was suddenly shining.  
  
Harry progressed even more, trying more and more difficult Elven Spells. When he could not get them right the first few times, he would get aggravated, but soon he'd get it and he'd feel better.  
  
At 10:50, Baeldeth suggested that they try some without wands.  
  
Harry was to learn wandless magic.  
  
"First," Bael said. "You must remove your pendant."  
  
Harry obediently took it off.   
  
"And hand me your wand."  
  
Harry handed Baeldeth his wand, which was placed on Baeldeth's desk along with Harry's pendant.  
  
"And I'd take off Aran Fireb if I were you. It could get damaged."  
  
Harry carefully slid the ring off of his finger, and placed it on Baeldeth's desk, next to his pendant.   
  
"Now, you have to concentrate. Take a deep breath."  
  
Harry inhaled, and exhaled deeply.  
  
"Okay, now, imagine that you are still holding your wand."  
  
"Try a simple "Eilai" or "Accio". You can go with either version, just try to summon that pillow."  
  
"Eilai!" Harry said.  
  
The pillow did not come forward.  
  
"Eilai!" he said again.  
  
"Try 'Accio'. Perhaps Wizarding Spells might be easier." Baeldeth instructed.   
  
"Accio!"   
  
The pillow still did not move.  
  
"Accio!"  
  
"Eilai!"  
  
"Accio!"  
  
The pillow would not move a bit. Harry tried for a half an hour to get the pillow to move, with no success. He was getting frustrated.  
  
"Here is your problem," his instructor said. "You are not concentrating hard enough. Visualize the pillow flying toward you."  
  
Harry concentrated, his eyes closed. In his mind, he saw the pillow flying at him. Harry opened his eyes, and saw that the pillow was indeed coming at him. It hit him in the face due to his surprise.  
  
"How'd I do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"My- you are a mage."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"A mage- a master wizard who prefers that the only tools of their magic be their mind, ability, and spirit and no interferences with wands or incantations."  
  
"But that's just a preference, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, if you are using the wand or pendant, then you cant use incantations but with your wandless magic you just have to think it."  
  
"You mean, anything I think will happen?"  
  
"Once we've trained your powers. Now, its time to call it quits- lunch." Baeldeth said, but Harry hadn't heard. He pictured Baeldeth with hot pink skin. He concentrated extremely hard on it, just to see if it would work. He opened his eyes and burst out laughing.  
  
His instructor was pink.   
  
"What?" Baeldeth asked. "What is so funny?"  
  
"You- You're- you're- skin!" Harry said inbetween breaths, laughing extremely hard. "It- it- its- pink!"  
  
Harry continued to laugh.  
  
Baeldeth looked at his arm, which was hot pink.   
  
"HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He yelled.  
  
"I- I- Sorry." Harry said, still laughing.  
  
The door burst open. Apparently, Baeldeth had screamed so loud that half of the floor had heard him.   
  
The elves that had burst into the room to see if anything was wrong joined Harry in laughter when they saw Baeldeth's pink skin.  
  
"Shar por o pai sai cos?" a man of about twenty-five asked. It meant 'What did you do to him?"  
  
"I- I" Harry said, trying to talk but he was still laughing.  
  
When the laughter had settled down, Harry pictured Baeldeth with the tan skin he'd had before, and sure enough, the pink disappeared.  
  
"Mysia- Ai tyr'r caer air. Ai shalaer sai mi ais air shyr shys" Harry told Baeldeth. "Sorry- I couldn't help it. I wanted to see if it would work."   
  
"Shar por o pai sai cos?" the same man asked again.  
  
"Ais Ai sol sol," Harry explained. "ael Ai tylaelari ol saes vaelia cas, si'r cadael." "If I think things, and I concentrate on them really hard, they'll happen."  
  
"Wow." The guy said. A word that was both Elvish and English, but shyrn also meant 'wow'.   
  
"Yeah, that's what Bael here told me, and I didn't quite believe him, so I pictured him with hot pink skin and concentrated on him with hot pink skin. And then he had hot pink skin." Harry said this all in Elvish.   
  
"I wish I could do that!" the guy said, still speaking Elvish. "I'm Eillon."  
  
"Ai't Mydeth." Ai't meant I'm.   
  
"Cool- want to sit with me and the guys?" Eillon asked.  
  
"Is it lunch already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep." Their entire conversation so far had been in Elvish. Harry enjoyed speaking it.   
  
Harry followed him out of the classroom as they headed to go eat lunch.  
  
A/N: Wow... that was long for me. I was going to make it the whole day, but it would have been over thirty-five typed pages on Word at a size eight font... gods. This is about nineteen typed pages here. I think it is near five thousand words- nope, exactly 5.000... which is more than double the length of my other chapters that I've written so far. I had to cut it short somewhere because it was getting way too long, so if that doesn't seem natural I am really sorry... The next chapter will have the second-half of his first day of training.   
  
Adhara- thanks! Sorry it took so long to update- this took a long time to write.  
  
Ki-ki93: thank so much! Glad you like my work! Hope the update didn't take too long.  
  
Valentines-hater: I'm glad that it was semi-obvious that it was a dream because I wanted it to seem like a dream, but also confuse the reader into thinking that there was a small possibility that it was actually happening.   
  
Daniella Rockafella: Harry's training is going to be the next few chapters (including this one). His most intense class will be sword fighting. I am thinking of doing a little break in a few chapters and switching for just one chapter to what is happening in the Wizarding world. What do you think?  
  
Lady of Masbolle: I'm glad you like it! Sorry I kept this chapter waiting five days- it took me a long time to write it because there was sooooo much information that had to be included. Here's another hint- this chapter had TONS of foreshadowing in it... TONS!  
  
Athenakitty: Here's the answers to your questions:  
  
Is Harry still in the elven realm?: as you can tell from this chapter, yes he is.  
  
Will Harry learn a few things in the elven world? Yes, definitely. He has already learned a lot!  
  
Nobody died? Nope.  
  
Will Snape and Draco find out about the ownership? Eventually.  
  
Light-Hearted: Thanks- I'm glad that you thought it was a dream from the beginning- I wanted it to seem like a dream, but have the reader think "well, maybe its not..." at points. As for the Harry/Ginny thing, explanations will come later. I swear that the pairing won't go too far- the Harry/Ginny is more in the background, especially now. There is a good reason they are together, however.  
  
David M. Potter: why thank you! (bows) I am evil! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!  
  
Lady Lily3: thanks! The having you worried thing was part of my goal. I am evil! Lol. I am glad that you like the story! When Harry is done with his training he will most definitely be pranking other people- wouldn't you if whatever you thought happened if you concentrated on it hard enough? He already turned Baeldeth pink... I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter, but seeing as it's at least double the length of most of my other chapters, I think it balances out.  
  
Volleypickle16: thanks for the review! Glad you like it!  
  
Athena Dumbledore: thanks for the complement! Glad you like it!  
  
Shdurrani: I am definitely glad this is entertaining. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, but there was tons of foreshadowing and information I had to sneak in... like the whole elven lines explanation- that was exhausting to write. It took me forever to figure it all out. Sometimes I want to kill myself for moving this story into the elven realm- even though it works really well, the names are really hard to come up with and all of the little details matter so much. Glad you like it!  
  
Hpfreakout: glad you liked it! It was supposed to be evil... lol. I am an evil person. Ginny didn't die in the dream- Harry woke up when the spell was heading towards him- it never actually hit either of them. Anyway, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long- this chapter was extremely difficult to write because of all of the information I had to work out (like the elven lines and stuff) before I wrote it and the subtle foreshadowing I had to add.  
  
Anyway: If you are reading this right now and you haven't reviewed, its like taking a candy bar from a store without paying for it. Please review! 


	7. More Training

Harry continued talking to him until they reached the back doors. They walked outside and Harry saw an area of picnic tables.

"T'tyl! Sor air os sardi!" Eillon said. "C'mon! This is our table!"

They walked up to a group of five other men, all around Eillon's age.

"That's Tahlwyn, Raquis, Cassian, Drevian, and Kethro. Guys, this is Mydeth."

"Hey." Raquis said.

"He turned Bael pink!" exclaimed Eillon, and the others laughed.

"You know Bael, Eillon?" Harry asked, wondering about the nickname.

"Please, its Eil, and Bael is my godfather."

"Oh, cool. He's one of my trainers- he's teaching me Elven Spells, Wandless Magic, Aura Reading, Mind Technique, and Sword Combat."

"Sword Combat? But it's like, an unwritten rule that you cant start swords until you are thirty!"

"So I've heard." Harry said.

"How old are you, Mydeth?" asked Drevian.

"Just turned sixteen yesterday." Harry answered. "And call me My. Mydeth sounds way to formal- like a prince's name or something"

"Sixteen? You're only sixteen?" Cassian asked.

"How old did you think I was?"

"At least eighteen. Elves aren't allowed to start training normally until they have had their pendant off for a year. And that's only in special circumstances. Usually you start training when you are twenty. But you probably knew all that already."

"And how old are you, Eil?"

"Twenty-three."

"Really? I thought you were like, twenty-five." Harry commented.

"Wait-"Tahlwyn interrupted. "Did you say one of your trainers?"

"Uh- yeah." Harry said, as Eil whispered "He's a little slow" into his ear.

"Who is the other one?"

"Well, there's Kaya. She's teaching me Elven History, Culture, and Language."

"Why do you have to take those? Didn't you get enough of that stuff in instruction?"

"Uh- I'm not exactly an elf..." Harry trailed off.

"What?" Eillon asked, confused.

"I am a mage."

"A mage? Those are like, really rare."

"I came from the Wizarding World to train," Harry said, leaving out the part about being unconscious.

"Why do you have to train?" questioned Kethro.

"I have to defeat Voldemort."

Harry was glad that the elves, unlike wizards, did not shudder when he spoke the name.

"But the Lost Prophecy says that only Harry Potter can defeat Voldemort!" Cassian exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute- how do you know about the Lost Prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Well, we learn about Harry Potter in school, when we turn fourteen. Then if we decide to go into training, we get to learn about the prophecy. Did you know that it is also prophecised that Harry Potter will one day come to the elven realm to train? That is why we have to know the prophecy, so we can help him..."

Eillon had been talking a mile a minute at the beginning but had gradually slowed down until he trailed off.

"Your real name isn't Mydeth, is it?"

"Heh- it is now." Harry said, not wanting to admit that he was himself after learning that they had learned about him.

"You're Harry Potter!" Eillon exclaimed.

"Shh... not so loud!"

"When'd you get here?"

"Yesterday." Harry answered. It was half-true. He'd technically been there four days, but he'd been unconscious the first three.

"That's impossible!" Drevian said. "You wouldn't be speaking Elvish!"

"I did mention I was a mage, didn't I?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes..." Cassian said.

"I have a knack for languages."

"But learning Elven in one bloody day? That's not normal, My." Eil said.

"Don't I know it."

"Who's your third trainer, Mydeth?" asked Raquis.

"I told you, its My." Harry said. "And my third trainer is Ayden."

"Ayden?" questioned Drevian.

"Yeah."

"But Ayden is the Chief Knowledge Officer of Human Magic. How does he have time to train you?" Cassian put in.

"He's only teaching me Dueling and Apparating and Invisibility right now- I am only with him for two hours a day. I havn't even met him yet." Harry said.

"Oh." Said Kethro.

"Who are your trainers?" Harry asked.

"I've got Alsar." Drevian said.

"Cyred," said Eil.

"Konaias," Raquis added.

Kethro spoke, "I've got Vonlyn."

"Caelemar," added Cassian.

"Caelemar?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Extremely proper guy, he is."

"I live with him, Cassian."

"It's Cass- and if you are living with him, I guess you know little Karo then"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Dude... that little guy's awesome."

"Just met him yesterday." Harry said.

Harry glanced up at the large clock on the stone wall. The time was twelve-thirty, and during their long discussion, which was entirely in elven, they'd eaten their whole lunch.

"What do you guys usually do around here the second half of lunch?" Harry asked.

"Not much," answered Eil.

"Don't you ever play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Quibbick? That Wizard Sport?" asked Cassian.

"Yeah, Quidditch." Harry answered.

"Nope," said Kethro.

"Are there any elven sports you like to play?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"So you just sit here?"

"Yep," said Drevian.

"But doesn't that get boring, Drevian?"

"Not really," he said. "And cal me Dre- or Drev."

"How about we play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how," said Kethro.

"Neither do I," said Cassian.

"Me neither," agreed Eillon.

"Not me," said Raquis.

"What about you Dre?" asked Harry.

"Nope," Drevian said.

"Tahlwyn?"

"My trainer's name is Dhomah."

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"A little late there buddy," said Eil nicely.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you know how to play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"No," said Tahlwyn.

"Then I'll teach you," Harry proclaimed. He closed his eyes and imagined a Quaffle, Two Bludgers, and a Snitch in a case on the table. When he opened his eyes, the equipment was there.

"Woa..." said Drevian. "That's awesome! I wish I could do that."

Harry ignored him, not wanting to draw more attention to himself.

"There are seven players on a Quidditch team," he explained, opening the case. . "There is one keeper, who guards three hoops and stops this ball from getting through it. This ball is called a Quaffle..."

Harry went on, explaining the rules of Quidditch and soon people came over to their table to hear what he was saying. They were interested- and in fact, so many people came over that Harry found himself explaining a second time.

"Wow. That sounds bloody awesome!" said Cassian once Harry had finished for the second time.

"I'll talk to Bael after lunch and if he says its okay, I'll get the equipment and a pitch set up right after I'm done training- we can play tomorrow."

They spent the rest of their lunch forming teams of seven. Harry wrote down the teams on a spare bit of parchment he'd found in his cloak pocket.

Harry's team was as follows:

Seeker: Mydeth  
Keeper: Eillon  
Chaser: Cassian  
Chaser: Drevian  
Chaser: Raquis  
Beater:Kethro  
Beater: Tahlwyn

There were a total of three teams- with three other elves serving as alternates- one per team. The idea of Quidditch during break seemed to have taken well with everyone- although the three that weren't part of a core team were the three that didn't really take to it as well.

Every elf that was currently training left lunch that day talking eagerly about tomorrow's match- Harry's team (the Jade Dragons) against a twenty-one year old female elf named Cyrytha's team (the Diamond Unicorns). The Diamond Unicorns were an all female team. This worked out well because there were eight girls training and that was exactly one-third of the twenty-four elves currently training. The girls had wanted a team of their own, so they were the Diamond Unicorns, Harry, his new friends, and a twenty-four year old named Aellon were the Jade Dragons, and the remaining elven men were the Sapphire Phoenixes.

Harry headed back up to Baeldeth's room for fifty minutes of Sword Combat.

Five minutes later, after getting Bael's permission to start Quidditch, the lesson started.

"The basics," Bael started, "are the most important part of swordsmanship."

He continued.

"But before we hit the basics, we really need to go back to the pre-basics. You might wonder why I am your teacher, and not one of the acclaimed elven swordsmen. This is because the best teacher is not always the best fighter. The best teacher is one that is able to pass on needed information and training in a manner that makes sense to the student. In order to become a skilled swordsman, you need a teacher that _you_ can learn from, and Dumbledore thinks I am the best person for you in this area. Understand?"

Harry nodded. What Bael had said so far made sense.

"The other aspect of pre-basics is to be there."

"Be there?"

"Never miss practice. Being there is the most important thing needed for improvement. If you want to improve you have to show up at the lesson. You also have to fight people who challenge you, even if they are above your level. If they beat you, don't sulk. Don't feel sorry for yourself because you've lost- learn from your loss and reflect on what you did wrong, and what your opponent did correctly. If you avoid fighting the better fighters, you can and will never improve."

Baeldeth looked at Harry questioningly.

"Understand My?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"And not only do you have to be there, you have to be _there_ when you are both fighting and learning. When you are at your lesson, you have to concentrate on fighting. You cannot sword fight well while your mind is elsewhere. You have to be _there_ in the fight, mentally as well as physically."

Harry once again nodded, soaking in the information. It all sounded perfectly logical.

"That covers the pre-basics. I think we'll only finish the basics today, if that. The first of the basics is breathing. I know, you may be thinking, 'I already know how to breathe', but in sword fighting, breathing is a technique."

"Yes, we breathe all the time or else we die, but sometimes when you are fighting, you can stop breathing, or stop breathing correctly in the middle of a sword fight. Usually this is due to poor concentration and a lack of training, however if you are concentrating too hard on something other than breathing, it could happen then too."

Harry watched intently, determination seeping through him. He would learn this if this were the last thing he did.

"Obviously, the worst time to stop breathing, or to breathe short, tight hesitant breaths, is when you're wearing 60 pounds of armor, and a big guy trying to slice through you with a sharp pointy object." Bael said seriously, although there was a hint of humor in his voice.

"It's moments like those that you need all the oxygen you can get. Unfortunately, the stress of fighting can actually cause people to breathe _less_. Breathing less, or shallowly from the upper chest, tends to produce rigid movements, slow thinking, and poor reactions."

"How _do_ you breath correctly so that doesn't happen?" Harry asked curiously.

"If you were a muggle, you'd take yoga classes or practice some sort of martial arts that deal with this issue in depth. Some of those disciplines do a very good job of teaching muggles how to breathe while under stress."

"But since I'm not a muggle?" Harry asked to show that he was paying close attention.

"Because you are not a muggle, you do not need to take silly classes to perfect the act of breathing correctly. You need to practice breathing correctly while you are fighting, before you go to bed each night, every minute of every day concentrate on your breathing. You want to make the act of breathing correctly engrained in your mind so that you don't have to think about it. You don't want to have to consciously attend to your breathing, but you want to be aware enough of your own body that you will become aware when you start to tighten-up."

"I understand," Harry acknowledged.

"During training you will eventually be able to change to deep breathing, without having to consciously attend to it. Everyone knows that when you get short of breath, you should breathe deeply, but actually, by then it is usually too late. If you don't switch to deep breathing before you get oxygen deprived, you may not be able to bring your oxygen level up enough fast enough to continue fighting effectively."

"I never knew that," Harry commented.

"Once you become consciously aware of losing focus, you can begin to breathe deeply from your stomach, and not tightly from the chest. That may be enough to keep you going, but it is better not to lose focus in the first place."

"Of course"

"Becoming more tense physically is a natural response to stress, but it also takes a lot of energy that can be much better put to use fighting. When you breath correctly, you will feel your body loosen up. When your body loosens up you become more efficient. You can strike, and react to your opponents' attacks more effectively, and your mind will be clearer.  
  
Practice slow, deep, breathing, especially while under stress. It helps anytime you need to calm your mind and body. What you are used to doing is what you will most likely do when you are fighting. If you are used to slow breathing, when your body tenses up, you will probably do so when fighting as well."

"Makes sense." Harry said. Most of what Bael had said so far had been pretty much the same, though different. Harry liked when people taught him this way- it was the way he learned the best. Though he was anxious to get his hands on a sword.

"Another major factor in breathing is conditioning. The more you build up your over all stamina by aerobic exercises such as running, walking, or even that Quidditch game that you are starting, the better your body will be at keeping useful oxygen levels. But it is important to realize that these activities are a means to an end, and not the end in its self. Running, walking, and Quidditch, will help you maintain your energy levels for sword fighting, but they will do very little to improve your sword fighting by themselves. Which is why you must get a lot of exercise."

Baeldeth paused for a breath. He'd been speaking quite a lot.

"Sword fighting is one of the most important things you will learn, and it goes hand in hand with dueling. All of the breathing techniques that you practice in sword fighting apply to dueling."

"Yeah," Harry said, seeing what he meant. The breathing applied to any type of combat. The fact was, you didn't want to get short of breath when your life was on the line.

"This is why I will be teaching you dueling, not Ayden. I am aware that your schedule says that Ayden will be teaching you, but that was a mistake- he's only teaching you four subjects, of which you only have two at the moment."

"I see." Harry said.

After this, Baeldeth went over the timing of breathing, and when the best time was to attack your opponent. Harry learned that in general, you would get more power when you throw a shot on the exhale. Just as in muggle martial arts, your exhale exerts power and focus. You can exaggerate this is the "Kiai" or loud shout at the moment of the exhale. It helps you focus and may startle your opponent if they are not used to that sort of thing.

Then they covered Balance, in which Harry learned that balance was way more complicated than just not falling over. He learned that both of his feet are most often in contact with the ground during fighting. His two feet are the only points of his body contacting the ground, so Baeldeth showed him how to push his limits of balance to the "almost falling" level and then catch ourselves, with our other foot, to ambulate. Harry learned that if you are off balance you will more easily slip, trip, or fall. Tripping, slipping and falling are seldom wining techniques; so being balanced is generally preferable. But, there are times when you may_ choose_ to move off balance, to make a shot. The important thing to consider is whether or not you intended to move off balance or not. You make this decision based upon experience, intuition and your perception of the likely hood of being able to make the shot.

Baeldeth gave him a practical demonstration, showing him how one should always keep their feet shoulder width apart, and how one should never cross their feet or bring them both together as they move around.

"It is usually better to slide your feet an inch or so above the ground, than it is to pick up your feet and plant them back down. If you get a shield rush, or are caught off guard just as you are picking up a foot, you will probably suffer for it. The closer your foot is to the ground the less likely you are to be off balance for your opponents attack, and hopefully for your counter attack." Baeldeth told him. Harry was a bit confused, so he explained the last part again.

At this point, the sword-fighting lesson was over and the dueling lesson was due to begin. But, they continued learning the Basics because the Basics also applied to dueling and Harry needed to know them before he could begin learning moves and strategy.

Bael taught him timing next, explaining that good timing is the most critical factor in your attack. No matter how fast or hard the shot, if it's not timed so that it hits your opponent, it will have no effect. That's common sense. Even the best swordsmen have thrown "great shots" that they saw harmlessly smack the other guy's sheild. Timing is usually what makes the good shot "good".

Harry also learned that timing is one of the least conscious factors in both sword fighting and dueling. Some people, like Harry, are born with faster reaction times and reflexes, but to a great extent, the more you fight the better your timing will become. Of course, all of those years of Quidditch and Dudley's gang had made Harry's reflexes quite good.

Then Baeldeth decided to test Harry's reflexes to see what improvements would need to be made.

"Okay Harry, say I throw a punch at you like this." Bael demonstrated thrusting his fist towards Harry's chest.

Harry ducked out of the way.

"What did you just do?" Bael asked.

"Dodged the punch- I didn't want to get hit." Harry said.

"There you go!" exclaimed Bael excitedly. "You've just mastered the most important concept in both sword fighting and dueling. Don't get hit."

"Of course," Harry said. "Why would I want to get hit?"

"Exactly. If you don't want to get hit, you do everything you can to defend yourself so that you don't. The more you practice the better your brain is going to be at to programming your muscles to move in the manner you need for success, so that you _don't get hit._"

"What else did you just do when I threw that punch?" asked Bael.

"I saw where you were going to hit me and I moved accordingly." Harry said, hoping this was the right answer.

"Exactly! You are catching on fast, My." Baeldeth had never had a student quite like Harry. He picked up on things extremely quickly.

"Timing also includes your ability to read what the other fighter intends to do and then defend before they can do it. Reading what your opponent intends to do is mainly guessing, based on probabilities calculated from your experience. Which takes you back to concentration. You can't be concentrated on calculating probabilities in the middle of fighting. You need to subconsciously know them so you can react. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Of course, when you are able to read your opponent's moves, you might get good enough to attack them before you defend yourself against their move, or do both simultaneously."

"Sounds cool." Harry said. He still wanted to at least see a sword, but he figured that wouldn't come today.

"Sometimes you can "see," or sense an attack, or a particular type of attack, by the way the fighter shifts their weight, or drops their shoulder." Bael continued. "Like when I threw that punch at you. These signals don't have to be obvious, but sometimes they are. You need to be careful that you aren't giving your opponent these signals. It will only help you loose. Which is why reflexes are so important, don't show what you are doing until you have to. Hopefully by then it will be too late for your opponent to counter. A lot of this has to do with strategy."

"Could you give me an example?" Harry asked.

"Lets just say your opponent is better than you," said Bael obligingly. "They might just throw a slow enough shot that you see it and start to counter it, when the initial attack turns into something else, and wham, you get it."

"Ouch." Harry said, as Baeldeth pulled up the sleeve of his robe and showed him a deep scar.

"Yeah, I don't want to see you making that mistake, Mydeth."

They worked on a few more strategies, learned about timing advantages, and blocking. Then they discussed speed in terms of timing. Harry never knew that sword fighting and dueling was this complicated. He just thought it was shooting spells at each other, or swords clanging. He'd have something new to teach the DA in two years.

Then Baeldeth disappeared into a closet on the other side of the room and pushed a red button. Display cases came out of the floors and sword racks pushed out of the walls and lined them.

"Wow..." Harry said. "That's awesome!"

"I completely agree." Baeldeth said.

"This is our armor," he said, pointing to the tables that had come out of the wall. There are a wide variety of styles, and not every type of armor is best for every fighter. You have to find armor that protects you, and works with your body type. If your armor doesn't fit you correctly, it will not fit you correctly. The right armor, a set that fits you, should not be confining. Let's start with your helmet. You need one that you can see and breathe out of."

Harry tried on quite a few helmets, until he found the perfect one. Bael then fitted him with the rest of his armor- legs that didn't and wouldn't bind up or jam his ankles and or hips. He tested it out, and he was able to move his arms, legs, and head in his armor quite easily. It was quite heavy though.

"Bend at the waist, My" Baeldeth instructed.

Harry did so without issue.

"Sit down"

Harry obliged.

"Stand back up"

Harry did so, and found it quite easier then he'd expected.

"How am I supposed to fight in this?" he asked. "It weighs a bloody ton!"

"No, it only ways sixty pounds."

"Goodie for it," Harry commented.

"Might I remind you that you are a mage?" Baeldeth pointed out.

"So?"

"And that you have extraordinary powers?"

"Yeah?"

"My, in a bloody week you'll be able to lift one of those muggle ephalumps without thinking twice about it."

"You mean elephants?"

"Yes, whatever."

"So, soon I won't even feel the armor?"

"Correct. You are lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I can still feel the armor."

Harry laughed. "Can I take this off now?"

"Sure."

Harry removed his armor, and they proceeded to find him a shield.

"I like this one!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at one with a phoenix engraved on it. There were little diamonds bordering it.

"It's too small," said Baeldeth. "You need something like this."

Baeldeth picked up the largest shield in the entire room. A golden dragon was engraved in the very center, and jade jewels were in place for the dragon's eyes. The shield itself was made of silver.

"That dragon is pure gold," Harry said, in awe.

"How'd you know that?" asked Bael.

"I dunno, I just did."

"That's strange..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Try it," Bael said.

Harry picked up the shield and tried it out.

"It works." Harry said. "It's beautiful."

"No kidding," Bael commented. "It's the most expensive one in here, but you need the best."

"Mmm-hmmm" Harry said off-handedly.

"Now, to get you your starter's sword," he said.

"Sword! Finally!" Harry exclaimed.

"But that will have to wait for tomorrow."

"What?"

"Time's up. You need to get yourself to Apparating and Invisibility."

"Wow. Really? That went by fast."

"Out you go- I'll see you back in fourty-five minutes for Aura Reading and Mind Technique. Ah, yes, and Kaya will be joining us. She is skilled at Aura Reading. I'm afraid I never quite took to the subject. I'm good in Mind Technique, so we'll both be teaching you."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "Now, where is Ayden's room?"

"Third floor," Bael answered.

"How many floors are there?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Four."

"Oh."

Harry picked up his things (including his wand and Aran Fireb) from Bael's desk, left the room and proceeded up to Ayden's room. He found the room easily- it was glowing a fiery red. Harry was almost afraid to step through the door because it seemed as though it was engulfed in flames, but he knew better.

Harry opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"Mydeth?" asked the voice within.

"I'd guess you'd be Ayden." Harry commented, seeing a fifty some-year-old elf with graying hair standing before him.

"I guess I would be, then." Ayden said. "But, since we only have forty minutes, we better skip all this nonsense and crack down to it."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"I am well aware that your schedule says apparation but you cannot apparate in the elven world. That is a silly human thing, a spell, an incantation. I will teach you teleportation."

"Teleportation?"

"The elven equivalent to apparation," explained Ayden. "And it should only take you this lesson to get it down, at the rate I've heard you learn."

Harry turned red and looked down at the floor. He hated when people talked about him, or thought he was something special. He didn't want to be something- or someone special- he just wanted to be normal.

'Hah- like that's _ever _going to happen in your life Harry,' a voice inside his head told him.

"Shut up!" he countered.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayden asked.

"Uh... oops- I said that out loud didn't I?" asked Harry embarrassed.

"Yes you did, son."

"I was talking to that voice in my head," Harry explained, not realizing that he sounded mentally unstable.

"I see," said Ayden understandingly, obviously not thinking Harry was insane. "I get that same voice sometimes."

"Anyway, continuing on," Ayden started once again. "Teleportation, by muggle standards, is stepping on some kind of teleportation pad and having your particles be split and then re-assembled at a different location, on a different teleportation pad."

"How did the muggles come up with that?" asked Harry.

"We think that an elf must have let the idea slip to one of them, and they told their friends, and so on and so forth. The muggle scientists have been trying to create one for years, but it is virtually impossible without magic."

"Mmmhmmm..." Harry said interestedly.

"Elven transportation- you can either walk or you can teleport."

"And how do you teleport?" Harry asked.

"You concentrate really hard on where you want to go, visualize yourself standing there, and you will be."

"Should I try?" Harry asked.

"Yes," responded Ayden.

Harry closed his eyes, as he felt he could concentrate better with them closed. He pictured himself in a spot across the room, and concentrated on that image. He felt a tingling sensation that reminded him of the witch-burning essay that he'd written for Snape, and when he opened his eyes, Ayden was across the room from him.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, proud of himself.

"Now come back over here," Ayden said, and Harry obliged, taking less time this time.

"Very good!" exclaimed Ayden. "I expected you to learn quickly, but not _that _quickly. I wonder..."

"Wonder what, sir?"

"If you might be... never mind. Now, when most elves teleport, they disappear with a slight pop. For some reason, you do not."

"That's odd," Harry said as he added it to the mental list of things that he had to tell Dumbledore."

"Now, seeing as we've covered how to teleport, I need to warn you of a few things. If your mind isn't entirely void of thought except for that one place you'd like to go, you could end up somewhere else."

"Okay," said Harry. "So, that's it?"

"For teleportation- its complicated to actually do, and it takes most elves a few months to learn. You on the other hand, got it on your first try. The rest is fairly simple, and we've covered all of it, so we're going to move on to invisibility."

"Got it."

"There are many different ways to make yourself invisible..." started Ayden, and he continued to drone on. Harry wasn't particularly paying attention. He was tired of listening to lecture after lecture. He couldn't be expected to pay full attention after all that he'd learned that day. An entire language, the basics of swordsmanship and dueling, elven customs and such, teleportation... the list went on and on.

Harry was picturing himself among his friends back at Grimnauld Place, not listening to some old guy droning on about invisibility. Harry knew he should be paying attention, but he was reminded of Binn's lessons.

"Harry?" asked a female voice, that sounded exactly like Hermione's.

A/N: Wow. Gods. Eighteen pages... this took me forever to write, cuz there's so much info that goes into it. And I was away at the beach for a week and a half with no computer, so please don't blame me for the long wait!

Also, I need your opinions. Should my chapters be shorter with more frequent updates or longer with less frequent updates? Let me know.

Review responses now!

Athenakitty: it was just a dream. Harry learns things pretty quickly, as you can probably tell from this chapter. They will find more about Harry's background, but later on. And as you can see from this chapter, he did pick up his wand and ring. Thanks for reviewing!

Shdurrani: Great! I'm not boring anyone yet! There will be a lot more little pranks like with Baeldeth's skin color. Glad you like it!

Aldebaran Vipertooth: err... Sirius isn't dead and Ginny IS Harry's girlfriend in this story, which you probably would have noticed if you would have read the rest of this. I've already explained Sirius but the Harry/Ginny thing will be explained later.

Dracolover2008: Glad you love it! I will most definitely keep writing this as long as I keep getting reviews saying that people like it! More explanation on Harry being the owner of Hogwarts/Gringotts will come later.

Volleypickle16: Glad you like it! Sorry about the long wait- I was away.

Ginevra Potter: love the sn! Lucky for you, this chapter was longer than chapter six! Do you think I should have longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and more frequent updates? I need to decide.... LOL. Glad you like it so much!

Lady Lily 3: Hehe. I liked the turn Baeldeth pink thing too. He'll pull many more pranks. Have any ideas? If you do, I'd love to here them. Do you think I should have longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and more frequent updates? I need to decide... Thanks for the review, and glad you like it!  
  
Lost Rose: cookie for you! Lol. Is it that obvious? Because if it is, I'll make a few adjustments in my future chapters to give readers some doubt! Just don't tell anyone! Hehe. Or I might have to quickly throw it in somewhere... and I wouldn't wanna hafta do that!

HPfreakout: glad you loved it! I wish I could learn languages that fast too. And I want magical powers, but I'm dealing with being a muggle. LOL. If you go to my username thing and click on homepage or whatever- its my website, theres a link there to where I get my elven. It took me forever to find, but not as long as it would take me to create my own elven- I'm not that creative...

Burzrog Gurthiel: lol- glad you like it! This chapter is actually three parts now. I'm getting detailed... thanks for the review!  
  
Camelchicken: wow... welll... um... thanks for paying for the candy bar. Lol. I think that is the longest review I've ever gotten, and the most pointless. Lol. It made me laugh though.

ValentinesHater: I'll try to find time to read your fic- I barely have time to write mine now. But I'll get around to it eventually. Glad you like mine!

Hessian: Glad you like it! I needed a different story, because I was getting bored with mine- that's why I moved this story to the elven realm. Thanks for reviewing!

Hiyume: Lol. Remember, the sorting hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin. Glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

Daniella Rockafella: one of my favorite reviewers! The elven language comes from a website- I have the link to it on my livejournal that I started for this site- the link to that is in my profile thing. It took me forever to find that elven translator though. I bet you know why Kaya thinks Harry's eyes look familiar too. I think it's fairly obvious. And part of the next chapter will take place in the Wizarding world (hint hint) No, some people (cough) Malfoy (cough) and I will definitely keep writing! This story is a pretty big hit...

Lady of Masbolle: hints are good- read Daniella Rockafella's response thing I wrote (right above this) for another hint. Hehe. Glad you like it!

Angelfire112: glad you love it! And yess, I knew that the 6th book will be called Half Blood Prince- I read jk rowling's site, but thanks for letting me know anyway! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

Makotochi: glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

KitKat03: thanks! Glad you like it! There is a lot to digest in this chapter too, I think. Thanks for reviewing!

Tanydwr: thanks! Glad you like it! My favorite pairing is Harry/Ginny too (obviously). Glad you liked the lessons and the prank. Have any ideas for any more pranks?

Absentmindedgenius: love your screen name! Sorry for the long update- I was away without a computer. Harry wont be going back to Hogwarts to a few more chapters, but for a bit of the next chapter, he will be back in the Wizarding World.

Hpfanchrissy1502: glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

A/N: WHEW. Those exhaust me- but they're fun to write. Please review!


	8. Accidental Teleportation

-This chapter is dedicated to LiquidFyre, who encouraged me to write faster by threatening to pummel me with a penguin. Just the type of encouragement I need! Enjoy!-

(Oh yes, and I forgot to mention that even though the characters, items, places, and events that you recognize from the books aren't mine, everything else (i.e. the elves, other people you don't recognize, items and or spells you don't recognize, the plot, etc. If you want to use ANY of it, you need my permission first. Now, onto this chapter. Hehe- sorry about all the disclaimer stuff...)

-----

"Hermione?" Harry asked. She was sitting in an armchair at Grimnauld Place, with a book on her lap.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I've been so worried about you! Where did Professor Dumbledore take you? And what are you wearing?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell us!"

"I am training in the Elven Realm," Harry said. "And as for my clothing, it's an Elven training robe."

Hermione gasped.

"Wow..." she breathed. "But if you are in the Elven Realm, why are you here?"

"I was in training and I was thinking about you guys and I just... appeared." Harry explained.

"But how could you be in training already?" Hermione asked. "It's only been like three and a half hours since Dumbledore took you to the realm, and you had extensive injuries!"

"Three and a half hours here are three-and-a-half days there." Harry explained. "But I was unconscious for the first two and a half days. But, everything is fine now. See- no more crack in my skull."

"That's wonderful Harry!" Hermione cried. "We've been worried about you."

Just then, Ron and Ginny walked into the room, heatedly discussing whether the Chudley Cannons would make it to the World Cup. Apparently, Ginny figured there was no way in hell that was going to happen, and Ron was sure they would, because of their new chaser.

When they saw Harry, their mouths dropped open.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and embraced him in a huge hug. "I was worried about you! Dumbledore wouldn't tell us where you went! And WHAT are you wearing?"

"Yeah, this sounds familiar." Harry said to himself, and laughed. He wasn't too eager to get back to the bore-fest that awaited him with Ayden, so he figured he could stay for a little. If he timed it just right, he could leave in fourty-five minutes and be right on time for his next sword-fighting lesson, the most interesting one.

"So, where were you?" Ron asked eagerly. "And how'd you get here?"

"Well, I was in training in the Elven Realm and I was thinking about you guys, and suddenly, I was here. I think I teleported by accident- I'll have to work on that. As for what I'm wearing, as I already explained to Mione, it's an elven training robe."

"Teleported?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Teleportation," Hermione said. "Seriously, Ron. You should read more. Teleportation is the elven way of apparating. Much harder to do, but much less complicated to understand."

"Harry, you learned how to teleport in one day?" Hermione asked, as an afterthought.

"One day? Mione, he's only been gone for a few hours!" Ron exclaimed.

"Time difference, Ron," Hermione said. "So, you learned how to teleport in one day?"

"Um..." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, in about two minutes."

"Don't they, like, speak a different language there?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, dummy." Ginny responded. "Elven."

"You know any?" Hermione.

"Yeah, about half. All of the commonly spoken words."

"You learned elven in a day?" Ron asked.

"No, about an hour and fifteen minutes. I have absolutely no idea how I did it."

"Harry, that is definitely not normal," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Bael said it was because I was a mage."

"Two questions, Harry." Ginny spoke up. "Who's Bael and, YOU'RE A MAGE?"

"Bael is one of my trainers, and yes, I'm a mage."

"That's so awesome, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I read a book on mages one time, and it said that they could think something and it would appear."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Harry? Could you think me up a Firebolt?" Ron asked eagerly. "That would show that Malfoy. Still riding a Nimbus 2001." Ron scoffed.

"Sure," Harry said, and concentrated on a brand new Firebolt sitting on the floor. Then, it was there.

"Wow..." Ron said as he went over to examine the broomstick. "Thanks Harry!"

"Um... Harry?" Hermione asked. "Could I ask you a favor? There's this book on the protective charms around Hogwarts that I wanted to read, but they only made two copies ever. One got destroyed in a fire, and the other, the Malfoy's just bought. Could you think me up a copy?"

"Hang on, do you have a picture of the book? I need to know what it looks like."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Here." She pulled out a catalogue filled with pictures of books.

Harry concentrated on the Malfoy's copy lying on the floor. He figured that they probably hadn't had time to read it, and he didn't want them to. They would give Voldemort the information on how to break the charms, and then even Hogwarts wouldn't be save. And seeing as he owned Hogwarts, he didn't really want it being destroyed, not that he would have before, though.

"Wow! Thank you, Harry! Thank you!" Hermione walked over to the book and picked it up. Ron was still looking at the Firebolt.

Harry had another thought. That book had all of the information on the wards and such of Hogwarts. What if Hermione lost it, or it got stolen? Harry then had an idea.

He pictured a copy of the book in his own hands, and when it appeared, he slipped it into the pocket of his Elven robes. Then he pictured Hermione's copy having a self-destruct charm on it. As soon as she had read the entire thing, it would ignite, and burn itself to ashes. Then the ashes would disappear. He warned Hermione of this.

"Want anything while I'm here, Gin?" Harry asked, turning toward here. He wanted his girlfriend to be happy.

"I want you to stay here, Harry." Ginny said. "But I know you can't."

"Ginny, I'll be back in a few weeks! Start of the term, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, good."

Harry thought hard about what he could give Ginny. He wanted to give her something special. He remembered the dragon on his shield, and the elven pendant he was wearing.

Harry concentrated hard on the image of a pendant similar to his, but with gold trim and a red, ruby gem. It had different magical powers than his. Harry had thought of it being a protective pendant. As long as Ginny was wearing it, she couldn't be hit with any spells intending to harm her, and if a Death Eater tried to touch her, they'd get the feeling of the Cruciatus Curse. Engraved in the stone was the same solid gold dragon as on Harry's shield, and on the back of the pendant, "Love, Harry" was engraved, as well as the date. Harry pictured it clenched in his fist.

"Here, Gin." Harry said, handing her the pendant. "Something to remember me by, while I'm away for these few weeks."

"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I'll wear it all the time!"

"The pendants are elven- see, I have one," Harry said, showing her his. "The dragon on yours is engraved on my shield."

"Your shield?" Ginny asked, and Harry realized he'd have to tell her about his sword fighting lessons, which he'd rather not, because then she'd worried.

"Yeah, my shield." Harry said. Then he decided he really didn't want to tell her about sword fighting lessons, so he said. "Every elf that goes into training gets a shield."

"Oh," Ginny said, buying it completely. It was half-true. Every elf in training eventually got to sword fighting, and then got a shield.

"Yeah," Harry said. Hermione and Ron set their gifts down and joined them. Harry told him about all the people he was staying with and his new elven friends.

"Just don't get another best friend," Ron warned.

"And I want you to stay away from the girls." Ginny said, a bit jealously.

"Ginny, you are the only one I want to be with right now," Harry said reassuringly.

A few minutes later, Harry was the one asking questions.

"So, do you know who knows where I've been?" he asked.

"Only Dumbledore, and now us. He wouldn't tell us," Ron said.

"You mean, he didn't tell the order, at least?"

"Nope- he says that the less people know, the less of a chance Voldemort finding out. That's why he refused to tell us." Ginny piped in.

"Okay, well, I suppose that is a bit of a good thing, that not many people know."

"It'll be a shock for people back at school when they find out," Ron said, sniggering.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Harry said sarcastically, as an owl swooped in through the window.

"Um... Harry?" Hermione said nervously, as the owl dropped the Daily Prophet in her open palm.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You might want take a look at this," Hermione said, handing over the prophet.

The headline read, "Boy-Who-Lived or Boy-Who-Is-Dying?"

"Oh god," Harry said. "Just what I needed, for the ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD to know what happened!"

Harry began to read the article aloud. "**Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of light, Hogwarts' own Golden Boy..."**

Ron sniggered. "Golden Boy?"

"Ugh," Harry replied, but continued reading. "**...Golden Boy, was spotted in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries this morning, being carried Albus Dumbledore out of a wing of the hospital. He appeared to be unconscious, and severely beaten...**"

-------

****

Downstairs, Sirius and Remus were reading the article, also. "**...and severely beaten, but Dumbledore would offer no comments. A spokesperson for Saint Mungo's revealed that he had in fact been there over a week, and had been unconscious most of the time. As one can see in the picture above, Mr. Potter is seriously injured. His healer's would not reveal what the extent of Harry's injuries was, but the Daily Prophet always gets their story. We found out from an inside-source that...**"

Sirius than said, "At least Harry isn't here to see this... I wish I knew where he was, though."

-------

Draco Malfoy sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manner reading the story to himself, sniggering as he read. "...**from an inside-source that wished to remain Anonymous that Mr. Potter's injuries include ****five broken ribs, two black eyes severe enough that it had caused Harry's eyes to swell shut, an extremely large crack in the back of his skull extending to the side, a large amount of glass and thorns embedded in his back, and a damaged liver and spleen...** Haha Potter... You are dying... Haha."

-------

Luna Lovegood picked up the Prophet, and skipped down to halfway through the article. She was so queer, that she never read the beginning of anything besides her father's reports on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. "...**damaged liver and spleen. We have also received information that the extent of his injuries were just too great for Saint Mungo's to do anything about without risking killing him.**"

That was all Luna read, before she said, "Oh, what rubbish. Every one knows that the Daily Prophet makes all of these stories up. I mean, otherwise they'd have pieces on Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks and Green-Bellied Sporkle-Dings..."

-------

Snape continued reading the article. "**...without risking killing him. Ministry Officials say this was a case of child abuse. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has issued a statement saying this is in no way related to he-who-must-not-be-named, and Albus Dumbledore has been quoted as saying 'It doesn't.' Potter has been living...**"

"Stupid Potter and his stupid fame," Snape said, although when he had seen the photo, he had realized something. Potter hadn't grown up like the spoiled prince he'd thought he had. He'd grown up as the Dursley's slave, being physically and emotionally abused.

-------

Collin Creevey sobbed as he watched the picture of Dumbledore carrying Harry out of Saint Mungo's. There was no doubt about it to him, that was definitely Harry in the picture. Collin took out a pair of scissors, and cut the picture and the article and added it to the bulletin board full of moving pictures of Harry that he kept in his room. How could his hero be that badly hurt? Harry Potter had to live, he thought. Hogwarts would be nothing without him to follow around.

-------

"**Potter has been living at his muggle Aunt and Uncle's house for the past sixteen years,**" read Minerva McGonagall. "**The Prophet went to this property to see if we could get a statement, but the thing Harry's Uncle Vernon said repeatedly was, "Get out of my house you freaks." We here at the Daily Prophet wonder why the-boy-who-lived was living with such people..."**

Minerva sobbed. "I never knew..."

-------

"**...living with such people. This reporter noticed a few signs at the Dursley's house that further supported the Ministry Official's statement that this is a case of Child Abuse**," read Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas sitting next to him listening "**For one thing, as earlier stated, Harry's injuries included a large amount of glass and thorns embedded in his back. The Dursley's front window was completely shattered, and thorns, glass, and blood stains littered the living room floor**..."

"He always seemed like such a happy person," Seamus said to Dean. "I mean, except for when he had those vision things from you-know-who. Who would have ever thought that Harry had such a bad life outside of Hogwarts?"

-------

"**We believe that this is too big of a coincidence to not be relevant to the investigation. Also, Harry's bedroom, which is about the size of a closet, had spots of blood on the carpeting, and blood marks running down the walls. The window was wide open, and dry blood covered the sill, and the thorn bush below it. Harry's Uncle, we noticed, had a black and blue hand, perhaps from punching Mr. Potter one too many times in the ribs...**" Madame Pomfrey read. "No wonder he didn't complain as much at my foul-tasting remedies..."

-------

"**...in the ribs. There was blood marks on the sidewalk out front of their house. The large crack in his skull was most likely caused by Harry falling out of his window- or being pushed.**" Voldemort laughed menacingly. One of his Death Eaters had showed him the article. "Maybe if I'm lucky, his Uncle will have just finished him off for me."

-------

"**We here at the Daily Prophet believe that Harry has been taken to a Miracle Cure facility in the south of France. We hope that our savior does not pass on, and wish him best of luck on his recovery. Turn to page five for a full summary of his life so far.**" Harry finished, casting a dark look when he saw the author. "Skeeter..."

"Oh, that witch!" Ginny squealed. "Mione- you should have squashed her when you had the chance!"

"I'm beginning to think that I should have!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Did she have to be so bloody about it?" asked Ron. "I mean "**spots of blood on the carpeting, and blood marks running down the walls. The window was wide open, and dry blood covered the sill**." That's disgusting!"

"I bet Malfoy's having a good laugh," Harry said.

Draco Malfoy had just finished reading the article.

"Ugh," he said. "That's disgusting."

What he didn't realize was that Ron Weasley had said the exact same thing, at the exact same time as he did. If he had known this, he'd probably have hexed Ron into the next year.

"Oh well, disgusting or not, Potter is going to die!" he said excitedly.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just because you don't exactly get along with each other doesn't mean he's hoping you will die!"

"Yes he is, Mione. Look." Harry thought up a mirror that would show him what Malfoy was doing then.

The mirror lit up, and a slightly blurred Draco came slowly into focus. He was still in the parlor. The odd thing was, he was not acting like the cold, serious person they thought he was. He was dancing around a chintz armchair, singing "Potter's gonna die, Potter's gonna die" in a high pitched voice.

The mirror dimmed, and Draco fell out of focus again.

"See?" he told Hermione.

"Oh, I'm gonna get that ferret someday..." she said.

They went downstairs, and Harry talked for a while with Sirius and Remus. They were very surprised to see him, especially since minutes ago they were saying they were glad that Harry wasn't there because of the article. They repeated the commonly asked questions, about where he'd been, and his clothing. Harry explained again, what had happened so far.

"Oh, I read that..." Harry had told Sirius and Remus when they asked about the article. He sounded angry. Soon enough, Harry figured that he better get back to the elven realm.

"I'll try to visit in a few week's your time. About a year in mine. I really need to focus on my training." Harry said.

They understood. Harry was about to teleport himself back, when he heard Dumbledore's voice in the back of his head.

'Harry?'

Harry thought back, 'Dumbledore? Why are you in my head?'

'To tell you that you must obliviate Ronald, Ginevra, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. They cannot know about you being in the Elven Realm, for reasons that I will explain later.'

'If you are sure, sir...' Harry trailed off.

'You must do this Harry. You will understand later. Good luck.' Dumbledore said, and his voice left his head.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'll explain later. Obliviate maxima!"

Harry quickly pictured himself in Bael's room, figuring it was time for his sword fighting lesson.

"My! There you are!" Bael said. "Everyone was wondering where you got to!"

"I accidentally teleported myself to the Wizarding World during Ayden's lesson on invisibility. I got bored."

"Yeah, well you can't just go disappearing like that. Ayden said one second you were there, and the next you weren't. And I've heard that you teleport without the 'pop.' That's impressive!"

"Yeah, I've heard that quite a lot lately." Harry commented. "So, what time is it anyway?"

"Eleven-fourty five. You missed most of your morning classes," said Bael.

'I must have timed it wrong,' Harry said. 'Oh well.'

"So, I suppose we'll get in what we can in the last ten minutes of Wandless Magic before lunch."

"Okay."

"Okay, we left off yesterday at me telling you that you were a mage, if I remember correctly. And then you turned me... pink" Bael said 'pink' as if it was the most revolting thing in the world.

"It looks good on you, Bael." Harry teased. "Maybe I should do it again..."

"You do, you die." Bael said seriously, and then laughed. "So, I think we need to talk about why you accidentally found yourself in the Wizarding World, and how you can prevent that from happening again."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"You cannot allow your mind to wander during lessons like that." Bael explained. "You were picturing yourself with your friends, and you can't do that, or you will teleport."

"Mmm-hmm." Harry said.

"You can think about your friends, you just can't picture yourself with them..."

Bael launched off into a long explanation of how he could go about avoiding teleporting when he didn't want to. Harry did his best to pay attention, and absorbed a lot of information.

Soon, however, it was time for lunch. Harry left Bael's room, and went down to the lunch area, soon realizing that he had no lunch. This didn't bother him, because he had technically eaten about three hours before. However, he was getting a bit hungry, so he thought up four chocolate chip cookies for him to eat. He walked over to Eillon's table, and sat down with them.

"Ci," Harry said. (Hey)

"My! Shaesi shaesi o?" Cassian exclaimed. (My! Where were you?)

"Eilodaelalia saelaedysaer teiraer sai si shojasol shys." Harry answered. (Accidentally teleported myself to the Wizarding World).

They all laughed.

"Shi val Quidditch sydae os shar?" asked Drevian. (We playing Quidditch today or what?)

"Os tysi shi eisi! Ber koli ti ei toleri sai maer iar si thor." Harry responded. (Of course we are! Just give me a minute to set up the field.)

"Baer caer?" asked Raquis. (Need help?)

"Ber saer aelaeseili si kasti air masol ail sael toleraer, eil sai cesia iar shor jhel." (Just tell everyone the game is starting in ten minutes, and to hurry up with lunch.)

"Shor pai," answered Raquis, as he and Drevian stood up. (Will do.)

Harry pictured a Quidditch Pitch in place of the lunch grounds, and pictured the tables all the way off to one side, the people that were on them still sitting. Imagine their surprise when suddenly a Quidditch Field appears out of nowhere, and they are sitting in a different location.

Ten minutes later, they were finished eating and Harry was about to call a start to the game, when he realized that they had no ref, and no commentator.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt if I brought Ron and Ginny here, just for today. Ginny could commentate, and Ron could referee. But I'll have to find replacements for them tonight,' Harry thought, reasoning it out. 'I'll just obliviate them afterwards, again.'

Harry concentrated on Ron and Ginny standing next to him.

"Hermione!" Ron was yelling, then paused, confused.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed spotting him. "What are you wearing? Where are we?"

"Elven Realm," Harry told them, and explained once again about his robes and training. It was beginning to get annoying. "We needed a one-time commentator and referee. I thought of you guys. But I promise, I'll leave you alone after this."

They laughed.

"Okay," Harry said. "I am going to put an elven spell on you- you will speak and understand elven so that everyone here can understand you, but you will think you are speaking English, and you will here the elves speak English."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "But don't they all speak English too?"

"It gives them headaches, apparently." Harry said, remembering what Zara had said.

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny and said "salari"

"Tal o ialaesal ti?" Harry asked them. (Can you understand me?)

"Or." Ron replied.

Harry laughed.

"Shar'm mai thelia?" Ginny asked. (What's so funny?)

"Air'm ber sar mael o sai mael Aelael shael o sol o eisi maejol Aelor air colae thelia." (It's just that seeing you two speak Elven when you think you are speaking English is kinda funny.)

"Myr os, Harry." (Sod off, Harry)

"Eilelia, Ai kai shia Mydeth caesi. Tia eiraes sai codi tia aidaeloria, syl air car'r shysaer shaer mai thas." (Actually, I go by Mydeth here. My attempt to hide my identity, though it hasn't worked well so far.)

"Eisael'r o kyl sai ailydeli iar sai os thol, Mydeth?" Ginny asked, calling him by his Elven name. (Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends, Mydeth?)

"Or, sher tar ti My. Vaeri. Ai cari si basti Mydeth. Sai thysar." (Yes, but call me My. Please. I hate the name Mydeth. Too formal.)

"Mesi, My" Ginny said. (Sure, My)

"Drev, Cass, Raquis, Tahlwyn, Keth, eil Eil!" Harry called. "on on, eil Aellon tysti caesi! (Drev, Cass, Raquis, Tahlwyn, Keth, and Eil! Oh yeah, and Aellon come here!)

The team ambled over, and spotting Ron and Ginny, asked Harry who they were.

"Sor air Ginny, tia kosol. Eil sor air Ron, tia shaer tari. Ron'm vaeraesael eil Ginny'm tystaelarol." (This is Ginny, my girlfriend. And this is Ron, my best mate. Ron's refereeing and Ginny's commentating.)

"Tyr- si tystol aelaesia tar?" asked Cassian. (Cool- they coming every match?)

"Ban, ber sor oli. Ai sol Ai tol sia sai kaer Zara sai tystaelari- sol mi'r shal sai? Cyrn thas eirdae air si myr?" (Nah, just this one. I think I might try to get Zara to commentate- think she'd want to? How far away is the school?)

"Paeroloraelia, eil air'r byr thas- eil si kaer os thys sai cys thys jhel. Jhelia shydia paelor." (Definitely, and it's not far- and they get off for two hours for lunch. Lucky bloody devils.)

"Mai sael ais mi eindraer Ai'r ber baer ei vaesalael vaes. Tardi mi'r kyr ei thol..." Harry trailed off. Ron and Ginny had been watching the conversation interestedly. (So then if she agrees I'd just need a permanent ref. Maybe she's got a friend...)

"Shai'm Zara?" Ginny asked curiously. (Who's Zara?)

"Ai's jholol shor caes eil caes thastolia. Saesi'r Ariala eil Caelemar, si eider. Eil sael Zara'r sosael, Ariana air tholi, eil Karo air si." (I'm living with her and her family. There's Ariala and Caelemar, the adults. And then Zara's thirteen, Ariana is five, and Karo is three.)

"Eirn. Ai'r jhoji sai taer saes mysti pae," Ginny said. (Awww. I'd like to meet them some day.)

"Ti sai," Ron added. (Me too)

"Tardi eiraes Ai kaer shas thys Hogwarts," Harry said, and then paused. (Maybe after I get back from Hogwarts.)

"Jhaer'r kaer sor kasti masaer!" Ron exclaimed. (Let's get this game started!)

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"My, shar eisi o ?" Ginny asked. (My, what are you doing?)

"Sonorous," he said, and her voice suddenly became much louder.

Harry quickly concentrated on Ginny knowing all of the elves names. He watched Ginny's expression turn bewildered as the names suddenly leapt into her mind. Harry laughed.

"O!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at Harry. (You!)

Two minutes later, the Quaffle that Harry had conjured had been released. The teams rode Firebolts, as Harry figured that if he was going to be conjuring them from thin air, they better be the best. Harry, hundreds of feet in the air, could here Ginny's voice coming from somewhere far below.

"Cassian to Drevian, Drevian to Raquis, Raquis to Cassian, and score! Ten to zip, to the Dragons!"

Harry glanced around. No sign of the snitch yet. He watched below as the Unicorns took position of the Quaffle.

"Chaser Caelae to Corael, Corael back to Caelae, oooh, intercepted by Drevian of the Dragons! Drevian to Cassian, Cassian scores!"

Harry saw a golden glint on the other side of the field, but it disappeared before he could tell where it was.

"Valaer takes the Quaffle, passes up to Corael, who passed to Caelae at the hoop- Caelae hurls the Quaffle toward the goalposts and Eillon dives to save it! Great save by Keeper Eillon! Eillon hurls it toward Raquis, who catches it no problem and zooms up the field towards the goal posts. Raquis to Cassian, who attempts to put it through the hoop, but the Quaffle is saved by Keeper Aidaeloria!"

The Unicorns managed to score a goal on Eillon, who was distracted by the snitch hovering above his left ear.

Harry dived to catch it, but a bludger sent at him by one of the Unicorn's beaters, Kolia, forced him to duck. He continued on as the other bludger sped toward him. He dodged it at the last second and, when he reached the goalpost, the snitch zoomed away. Harry trailed it, the Unicorn's seeker Cyrytha, following him closely. He dodged another bludger, and zoomed downward after the snitch.

"Ha-Mydeth's after the snitch!" Ginny exclaimed. "With Cyrytha closely behind!"

Harry neared the ground, and leveled out. Just as he had done in his first year, he stood up on his broom. But this time, he didn't loose his balance. His fingers closed around the snitch, giving a hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor. Ron blew his whistle, signaling the end of the match.

"And the Dragons win- 170 to 10!"

The match had been commentated in Elven so the elves could better understand it, although Harry was starting to here it as English too. It was like he'd known Elven his entire life.

The match itself had only lasted about fifteen minutes, so they still had time to talk before they resumed their training for the day. Ginny and Ron came over to Harry once he touched back down on the ground and congratulated him.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry!" Ron had commented about Harry's dive.

-------

Twenty minutes later, Harry teleported Ron and Ginny back to the Wizarding World, obliviating them on their way. While about a half an hour had passed in the elven world, only a matter of seconds had in the Wizarding World. Harry was back up in Baeldeth's room, looking at a fine selection of swords.

"I like that one," Harry said, pointing to a medieval-looking sword.

"Ah, Dragonblaze. Fully tempered, high carbon steel blade, and cast metal grip covered with leather. Measures fourty-five inches overall, blade length thirty-five and three-fourths inches. Weighs three pounds. Guardian sword, that is."

Harry stared at Baeldeth, wondering how he could have memorized all of that. He was reminded of Mr. Ollivander, who knew every wand he'd ever seen.

"That's the finest Guardian sword in the kingdom, My." Bael elaborated.

"What's a Guardian sword?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is a type of magical sword that has spells and enchantments on it that makes it be able to speak to its owner. This particular sword hasn't chosen an owner yet. Every elf in training has tried. I suppose you can, if you want."

"What'll happen if I'm not its owner?"

"It will set your hand on fire when you touch it. But I can magically heal that in seconds."

"And in the slim chance that I AM its owner?"

"I'm not sure," Bael admitted. "But I figure that it won't hurt, seeing as this is a Guardian Sword, not an evil sword or something like that."

Harry cautiously moved his hand toward the sword, and touched the handle. He then stared in shock as the sword sent silver flames at his hand, and then engulfed itself in the same flames as well.

A/N: That chapter was surprisingly hard to write, for some reason. Oh well. My updates are going to get less frequent because school has started for me. High school- joy... But please stick around. I assure you, the wait will be worth it! Review responses now:

David M. Potter: glad you like it! You assumed correctly! Hehe- hope you liked the little bits of training I put in today, though it was mainly that article and Quidditch. I dunno if I should be giving this hint, but the answer is yes to the question you asked. Hopefully that doesn't give away too much to other people! And I love how you are calling Voldemort Moldishorts.

Hpfreakout: glad you liked it! Hope I didn't take too long updating! The sword fighting lessons are particularly easy to write because I fence. Yeah. It's actually quite fun! And in many ways similar to sword fighting. I think I will have Harry do some fencing too... Anyway, thanks for the review!

Volleypickle16: glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

Tanydwr: Yes, Harry WILL be using his invisibility while pranking later in this stories, as well as his other newly-found powers. I am sad to say that won't be for a few chapters, though. Glad you like it!

Callie Marie Black: glad you like it! I will most definitely keep it up, but if my updates get less frequent, it's because of school. Yes, there will be some Harry/Ginny fluff later on. I promise, nothing like that dream will actually happen. It would be killing off too many people too fast! Hehehehehe.

Muggle: love your username! Glad you like the story!

Alicia Grinderwald: glad you like it! Sorry if the updates aren't frequent enough...

Nogoalielikeme: glad you love it! Definitely a new meaning to pretty in pink. Hehe. Thanks for the review! I love reviews...

GoldenWing: like your screen name! Glad you like my story- I write for the people. (bows) LOL. Sorry if it took too long to update, but it's been really tough lately- I've got sooooo much homework from school, and its only the first week. I am lucky to have ANY spare time, so my chapters might be a little less frequently updated.

Discombobulatedperson: shorter chapters? That might actually work- if I had shorter chapters, then I could probably update a little more frequently, though I can't promise anything. Glad you love the story! I hope I didn't take too long getting this out...

Burzrog Gurthiel: thanks for the review! LOL- I think I am starting to get a little TOO detailed if you know what I mean. This chapter is another sixteen or seventeen typed pages on word with a size ten font.

Athena Kitty: In response to your questions: Will Harry find out something new? Yes! And he will find out more and more in future chapters! But that's all I can say... How much does Harry enjoy the lesson? Depending on which one. Harry likes his classes with Kaya just fine, LOVES his lessons with Baeldeth (especially sword fighting, which is his fav. Lesson) and gets bored in his lessons with Ayden, although Ayden's lessons are important. Will Harry be able to get back to the elven realm? Yes- as you could see from this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Lady of Masbolle: Glad you like my writing! What a compliment! I write for the readers! The link to the website I use for my Elven (and I only use that site sometimes, sometimes I just make it up) is in my livejournal, and the link to that is on my profile thing. And harry's shield MIGHT have some significance. I just liked the idea of putting the dragon on his shield at the time, but I have an idea for how I could tie that into the story that I havn't decided whether to use yet.

Hpfanchrissy1502: glad you liked it! Yes, it was Hermione, as you probably know by now since you just read this chapter (grins). Thanks for the review!

Robo22: glad you like it! I will DEFINITELY keep going. Thanks for the review!

Ko: hmm... I don't think I've ever been called "bonkers"... But about how you think "the dream was stupid... ur bonkers!! :O" If you don't like it, don't read it! That's all I have to say...

Liquidfyre: Hehe- I am very evil when it comes to cliffies, as you can tell from this chapter. Haha. Your threat about pummeling me with a penguin got me writing sooner than I would have if you hadn't threatened me. Penguins rule!

Please click the magical button in the lower left corner of your screen and review! I lo-ove getting reviews!


	9. A Year Gone By

What made Harry shocked was not the silver flames, or the fact that the sword had set itself on fire, but that the flames didn't hurt. In fact, they felt... good. It was hard to describe. He cast a glance over at Baeldeth, who looked at him in shock, clearly seeing that Harry was not in any sort of pain.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Harry asked, struggling to shift his attention from the flames to Baeldeth.

"I really don't know," he said.

The silver flames quickly spread to Harry's entire body, encircling him. Harry was beginning to wonder if the flames would ever stop. Slowly, the flames burnt out, and the sword flung itself into Harry's hands.

"It has chosen you," said Bael, his mouth agape.

"Me? But I'm not an elf!" Harry exclaimed.

"But yet it did choose you," Bael replied. "The sword chooses the wizard."

Harry stood there, silently, holding the sword, thinking. A voice appeared in the back of his head that made Harry jump. It said, "Hello Master Harry, or should I say Mydeth?"

"What's wrong, My?" asked Bael.

"A voice... in my head... I think it's the sword," Harry said.

'It is the sword, and the sword has a name,' said the voice.

'Sorry, Dragonblaze.' Harry thought.

'Ugh. That fool told you my proper name,' replied the sword.

'Fool? You mean Bael? He's okay. What do you want me to call you?' Harry asked it.

'Blaze. Why do you think I set people on fire who don't belong to me?' The sword laughed.

'This is bizarre,' Harry thought.

'Don't forget I can here everything you think from now on,' teased the sword.

'Everything?'

'Everything,' replied the sword.

'So not even my thoughts are private anymore?' Harry asked it.

'I'm a sword, not a person. I can only communicate with you. I can here others, but they can't here me in their heads.' Blaze explained.

'But you seem like a person, and I wouldn't have thought swords would have been this smart. What's the deal?' asked Harry.

'Okay, you caught me. I am a special sword- a guardian sword, as that fool, I mean, man explained to you,' Blaze started. 'Guardian swords are special because they have spells and enchantments on them to make the swords able to speak to their owner. I believe that man already mentioned that. The thing is, I am even more special than the others.'

'How so?' Harry asked, curiously.

'I am actually a person, in a complicated sort of way.'

'Explain,' Harry ordered.

'You see, I made myself quite a few years back.'

'You made yourself?'

'I was an elf at one point. The Elven King, to be exact. Evlar was my name.'

'Evlar?' Harry asked. 'That sounds familiar.'

'It probably would be, young elf.'

'Young elf? I am certainly not an elf!' Harry exclaimed. 'I came from the Wizarding World to train!'

'You are most definitely an elf!' Harry heard in the back of his mind. He was starting to get used to having a conversation in his head. 'Or, at least, part elf.'

'Part elf?'

'Yes, are you deaf?' Harry's sword asked. 'Did it never occur to you that because you are the heir to all of the Hogwarts' Founders, you are Ravenclaw's heir too. And your cousin Zara told you that Ravenclaw was an elf! Even Neville Longbottom could make the connection!'

'I have tons of questions now,' thought Harry.

'So, ask them,' said the sword.

'Sorry, I forgot you could hear my thoughts. For one thing- I'm part elf?'

'I thought we already covered this,' the sword said, and sighed.

'So, then my mum was an elf?'

'Finally he gets it!' the sword exclaimed. 'Yes!'

'Then, I'm half-elf?' Harry asked.

'Yes!'

'And what did you mean, cousin Zara?'

'Ah, yes. Zara would be your cousin. Your grandfather, Eol, was married once before he married your grandmother, Kyla. Eol had a daughter by his first marriage- Ariala.'

'So Ariala was my mum's half-sister on her dad's side?'

'Correct.'

'Making her my Aunt?'

'Yes.'

'Wow...' Harry trailed off. 'Eol... that sounds familiar to me, somehow.'

'Gods! You still havn't figured it out? Eol is your grandfather!'

'My grandfather...'

'But Eol... Eol! But if Eol is my grandfather, that would make Kyla my grandmother, and Lylia my mother... But that can't be! That would make me royal!'

'Exactly. You ARE half-elven, AND the heir to the Gold and Silver lines.'

'Me? This is too much.'

'You are a prince, My.'

'A prince? But, but...'

'The crown of the Elven Kingdom- it is rightfully yours.'

'But I'm only half-elven!'

'It doesn't matter, you are still the rightful heir. If you wished to, you could march up to the palace right now and demand the crown.'

'Why would I want to do that?' Harry asked. 'As if I don't have enough not-normal about me to begin with, now all the sudden I am elven! And royalty! Why would I want the crown?'

'I think I like you,' Blaze said. 'You remind me a lot of myself at your age. My father was the King, and he kept telling me that I would have to become King someday. I didn't want to either.'

'But if you were King, then you must be...'

'Yes! You are my descendant too!'

'Evlar! Ravenclaw's husband!'

'Yes. Finally figured it out did you?'

'This is too much...'

Blaze laughed.

'And how did you know about Neville Longbottom?'

'And how do I know about Ronald Weasley and Hermione Grager? Or Collin Creevey or Sirius Black? Or perhaps Cho Chang?' The sword replied. Harry blushed at the last name- he couldn't believe he'd liked Cho at one point. He was completely over her now.

'The answer is simple,' Blaze said. 'Your life is like a book to me. The instant I bonded with you, I knew every detail of your life.'

'That's creepy.' Harry said.

'Sort of...'

Then, Baeldeth's voice brought him back to reality.

"My! What did the sword say?"

"Umm..." Harry said, and then related back what the sword had said to him.

"It all makes sense..." Bael said, and then kneeled down before Harry, saying "Your Royal Highness" in a whisper.

"Get up!" Harry commanded. "None of that! And please, please, please don't tell anyone else! I've got enough going on as it is!"

'Comical, that was.' Harry heard Blaze say in his mind. 'It reminds me of one time when I was fourteen, my best friend Jedin did the same thing. Of course, he was just teasing me.'

Harry ignored the voice. "Can we continue with the lesson?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Bael said.

Harry sighed. "Is there a particular reason you keep calling me that, even after I told you not to?"

"Because Elves are required to respect the Royalty. I can't disrespect you, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. It is a question of loyalty to the Elven Culture."

"What if I requested that you just called me My, and that you didn't say anything to anyone?"

"I could do that, My." Bael said.

"Good, now lets continue with the sword fighting lesson," Harry said eagerly.

"Okay, so now you've gotten a sword, but I'd like you to have two others to begin with. You can choose them tomorrow. Right now I'd like to teach you the basic sword fighting moves."

Bael showed Harry offensive tactics such as bashing, lunging, and slashing. He also showed him how to use decisiveness to his advantage. Then they proceeded to cover defensive tactics like the parry, dodge, and riposte. He showed him how to respond quickly to an opponent's move. Of course, they weren't using swords- they were using foils. It was less dangerous. Harry found that moving in his armor had gotten easier.

Harry continued attending training for a year, still not telling anyone of his Royal Status. Dumbledore had explained to him that the reason that Harry's friends couldn't know is because no one in the Wizarding World should know that Harry was training or Voldemort might get word of it. In fact, when Dumbledore had left, Harry had obliviated him too. No one in the Wizarding World now knew where he was.

Harry was progressing immensely in his classes. He could now speak Elven as fluently as the elves themselves. He had even adopted their accent, which was a bit American. He knew the entire Elven History, and all of the customs were now second-nature to him.

The magic in Harry's pendant had absorbed into him, giving him even more powers than before. Wandless Magic was his strongest area, as he was a mage. The Elven Spells he'd learnt (which was quite a few) all worked perfectly for him.

Harry had really come far in Sword Combat and Dueling. He was now able to fight Bael using Blaze and win. His mage powers had manifested so he didn't even feel his armor anymore. He had also acquired ten more swords in the month, three of which he'd made himself.

He could both Apparate and Teleport easily, and no longer needed his Invisibility Cloak to become invisible.

Harry was also a successful Aura-Reader. He could make the aura of a person appear to him, but also could make it go away. Harry, now known as Blaze because of the sword he carried, was now both a skilled Legilimens and Occlumens.

Another of Harry's powers turned out to be the ability to read other's minds. This was discovered during one of Ayden's Binns-Like lessons, when he had suddenly heard Ayden's thoughts. He was so surprised he'd jumped up out of his chair and fallen to the floor. The chair had put a nice sized hole through the wall, and Harry had gotten a nice, big bruise.

However, cuts and bruises were nothing for Harry who found out he also had the power to Heal. He could mend his own injuries in seconds effortlessly, and without potions. He could also heal others, but doing so exhausted his energy.

Harry had just begun Animagus Training. He surprised Ayden by turning into a silver and blue phoenix. People didn't normally turn into magical creatures. Harry also discovered that he had more than one form. In fact, he had a total of five. A phoenix, a unicorn, a dragon, an owl, and a black panther.

Yet this was not the full extent of Harry's powers. For one, he was a Metamorphmagus. He could also change his voice to fit the person he was "morphing" into. Harry used this constantly to annoy Bael, who had become like an Uncle to him. Harry would turn himself into an extremely fat man, or a girl, or one of many, many people he knew. It got to the point where Bael never knew if the person he was speaking to was Harry or not.

Another thing, Harry was an elemental, controlling Fire, Water, and Air. This was particularly useful, because he could control the weather.

Harry feared that he might have even more powers than these that hadn't manifested yet. Apparently, it takes a year and two months for a mage to fully manifest his powers from the time that they discover them. Harry was actually a bit scared.

Harry had also become very close to Zara, Ana, and Karo. Caelemar seemed to be softening up a bit, too. Ariala was like the mother he never had. He had also become very good friends with Eil, Keth, Cass, Dre, Raquis, and Tahlwyn and a number of other elves.

Hedwig had turned up one day, and she had gotten along especially well with Harry's dog, Kor. Harry had also found and healed an Elven Water Snake, which he'd kept as a pet after asking the snake if it was okay. Ana was afraid of it, however, so Harry had to tell it to stay in his room and not to scare her. Zara thought it was cool, and he often caught her in his room playing with it. It was a tiny little thing, named Raven because it was raven black in color with little stripes of silver down its body.

And, although Harry really didn't want to admit it, his looks had also changed. He no longer needed glasses, his hair was shoulder-length and no longer messy, and he was no longer the scrawny little kid. He had grown about a foot, and had become very muscular due to all of the intense training. The elven girls swooned over him, and Harry was worried about what would happen when he went back to Hogwarts. Somehow, he figured, it would be even worse there.

Harry was really enjoying himself, and loved learning all of the new things. He had just another year before he would go back to the Wizarding World. He missed his friends terribly, but managed not to think about it much when he thought about how it had only been about two and a half weeks there.

Harry walked from Caelemar's house down to the training center, thinking about his friends, but being careful not to picture himself with them. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened nearly a year ago.

"Eil!" he called out. "What's up?"

"Nothing much- Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Wow- I guess it is my birthday!" Harry exclaimed.

"Z- you didn't even remember your own birthday?"

"Guess not," Harry replied.

"I got you something," Eil said, handing Harry a small, wrapped package. Harry opened it to find a small dagger, and engraved on the handle was "Blaze".

"Thanks Eil!" Harry exclaimed. As everyone knew, Harry loved getting new swords and daggers and such.

"I knew you'd like it," Eil said smiling.

"Damn right I do." Harry replied.

As they entered the Training Hall, Harry muttered "See you later" to Eil and headed up to the top floor for his daily workout in the gym. His schedule had changed quite a bit from that of a year ago.

Harry lifted weights for three quarters of an hour, than took a quick run around the town. He then went back and stretched a bit so his muscles didn't tighten up. He than went to the sword-fighting arena that had been added when Harry had been there for six months. It was in a building adjacent to the Training Center. Harry would be facing Polymithus today, the top-swordfighting champion in the Elven Realm. Harry was a bit nervous.

He changed into his armor, which to him felt feather light, and unsheathed Dragonblaze, who he had taken to calling Dragon after everyone had started calling him Blaze. He waited about ten minutes talking to Bael about strategy. Then, the match was announced. Harry walked out into the arena and bowed to Polymithus.

'This'll be interesting,' said Blaze to Harry.

"Go!" said the Ref.

Polymithus lunged his sword at Harry, who dodged to avoid it. Harry then switched to offensive mode as he thrust his sword toward Polymithus. His opponent parried, then attempted a slash, but failed because his timing was completely off. Harry soon fell into a sequence of movements.

"Lunge, parry, thrust, duck, block, strike, parry, slash, riposte, bash, dodge, lunge, parry."

Clang of sword on sword could be heard.

"Lunge, parry, thrust, duck, block, strike, parry, slash, riposte, bash, dodge, lunge, parry."

Harry's speed and agility matched that of Polymithus', but Harry's timing was far better.

"Lunge, parry, thrust, duck, block, strike, parry, slash, riposte, bash, dodge, lunge, parry."

Polymithus, however, was excellent at blocking Harry's blows.

"Lunge, parry, thrust, duck, block, strike, parry, slash, riposte, bash, dodge, lunge, parry."

Over and over it went until Harry suddenly switched his sequence, surprising Polymithus.

Harry thrust his sword towards his opponent, which hit the part of his arm not protected by armor. Polymithus grabbed his arm in a cry of pain, and in doing so, dropped his sword.

"And Blaze is the winner!" announced a voice.

Harry quickly healed Polymithus' wound, and shook his hand.

"Good match," he commented.

"Yeah," agreed Polymithus. "That was really clever, switching out of your sequence that fast like you did."

"Trademark move," Harry replied with a smile.

"I just might have to steal it from you," Polymithus replied jokingly.

"Just try." Harry said.

Bael and Eil approached him, and Polymithus left to get out of his heavy armor. "Excellent, Z!"

"Thanks," Harry said.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Eil.

"It wasn't that good," Harry said modestly. "I know I could have done better."

"You won!" said Eil incredulously.

"Yeah, but that aimed blow towards the end was a bit shaky."

"Who cares? YOU WON!"

Harry sighed. "I guess."

"Oh yeah," Bael interjected. "Happy Birthday Blaze!"

"Thanks."

"I got you something!" Bael exclaimed excitedly as he handed My a box with holes poked in the top.

"Thanks!"

Harry lifted the lid off, and inside was a small black snake with lavender stripes.

What is your name? Harry hissed at it.

I don't have one, master the snake responded.

First, call me Blaze. And second, what do you want to be called?

What are my choices? asked the snake.

Are you male or female?

A female!

Um... how about Aphrodite?

Too long.

Echo?

Bor-ing

Shadow?

No.

Do you have any other snakes?

Just one.

What is it called?

Raven.

Raven- I like that name.

Well, I can't very well have two snakes called Raven, can I?

But I like the name Raven! the snake hissed.

What about... Ariel.

Ariel... that is a pretty name.

Okay, then you'll be called Ariel Harry said, and then looked up at Bael and Eil. They hated it when Harry started speaking parseltongue because they couldn't understand it, and it sounded creepy.

"It says it wants to be called Ariel."

"All that for it telling you its name was Ariel?" Eil asked confused.

"No, she didn't have a name, so we were trying to pick one she liked. Only, she liked the name Raven. But I told her I couldn't have two snakes with that name."

Eillon started laughing. "You've got a very opinionated snake there."

Watch it, buddy. Just because you can't understand me doesn't mean I can't understand you! Ariel hissed.

"She says 'Watch it, buddy. Just because you can't understand me doesn't mean I can't understand you!' Haha Eil. My snake has it in for you."

This caused Eil to laugh even harder.

---

Twenty minutes later, Harry was in the training hall dueling with Bael.

"I win again!" he announced as he disarmed Bael.

"I've created a monster," Bael muttered.

"You know you love me," Harry teased.

Bael left the room to change out of his dueling robes and into his training robes, while Harry just snapped his fingers and he was changed.

Harry then decided to have some fun. After all, it WAS his birthday.

He morphed into Bael's wife, Kilia and changed his voice to hers. Baeldeth walked back into the room, and upon seeing his wife, he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You mean... you don't want me to visit you at work?" Harry said, mock sobbing.

"No, no sweetie. That's not what I meant at all."

"Really?" Harry asked, choking back a snigger.

"Really. I was just wondering why you came because you usually don't. And where did Blaze get to?"

"I came to tell you that..." Harry changed his voice, and slowly morphed back into himself. He laughed. "That was fun."

"HARRY POTTER!" exclaimed Bael, looking as though he wanted to attack him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TURNING INTO OTHER PEOPLE TO TRICK ME?"

Harry morphed into six-year-old Ana. "You said it wasn't very nice of me, and that I shouldn't do it again."

"Then why do you insist on continuing to do it?" Bael asked sternly.

Harry morphed into King Mallon and said "Because it is fun," then changed back to himself and said. "Besides, it's my birthday."

"That it is."

At this point, they walked out of the dueling room in the training center and into the hallway. Eil was running toward them.

"Attack," he said trying to catch his breath. "At the palace. King Mallon... dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the Wizarding World, two and a half weeks had passed. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had each received a gift two and a half weeks ago, but they had had no clue whom the gifts were from until Ginny had seen the inscription on her pendant "Love, Harry". They had still been a bit apprehensive about the whole thing because someone dangerous could have sent it to them, but after the adults performed checks on the pendant, they'd only seen that it had a protective charm on it, and that if a Death Eater tried to touch her, they'd feel the Cruciatus. Molly Weasley agreed instantly that Ginny could wear it.

Ron's broomstick and Hermione's book had also passed the Order's inspection, and they were allowed to keep them. Dumbledore had appeared one day not knowing where he'd sent Harry. So, no one knew where he was, only that he was most likely safe.

Also, one day, Ginny and Ron had disappeared for about ten seconds, and then re-appeared. Only Hermione had witnessed it, and they'd shrugged it off as accidental magic.

Hermione and Ginny were currently located in their bedroom at Grimnauld Place, and Ginny was sobbing.

"I miss Harry."

"Pull yourself together, Gin. He'll be here soon."

"But I miss him so much"

"It's only been two and a half weeks, and I miss him too. But wherever he is, he's got a good reason to be there."

"I'm just worried about him."

"Term starts in two and a half more weeks. I just know he'll show up there." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Okay," said Ginny, starting to smile. "I just have to find something to do for two and a half weeks until term starts."

"That's the sprit," Hermione said as they walked downstairs to the kitchen for dinner.

A/N: Wow. A month already. Sorry about the long update wait. I have two evil teachers- English and Math- that assign us like a pound of homework a night. I've already had to write seven English essays on seven different Shakespearian plays describing how Shakespeare used his writing style to make the play more dramatic and comparing it to today's modern plays. Of course, I had to read and UNDERSTAND those plays first. On top of two essays on Lord of the Flies and A Separate Peace. Now I'm in the middle of reading A Tale of Two Cities, essay on that due on Monday. Arg. I'm only in 9th grade! And I've only been in school a month! Less than a month! I'm never going to survive this class. I have absolutely no spare time. And I get like, a chapter a night in math problems. Arg. On top of the homework from all my other classes. I wish I had a study hall.

Okay, now that I'm done ranting about my English teacher.... I hope you read this chapter carefully, especially when its explaining how Harry progressed over the year. It'll be important later. Oh yeah, Harry is no longer called Mydeth as you can see from this chapter- he is now called Blaze. His close friends call him Z. Just thought I'd clarify in case you didn't get that...

Please review and let me know what you think! And sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, I wrote it in a bit of a rush, about five minutes at a time, so if things don't quite make sense, don't blame me. I have no spare time now. Damn.

Review Responses! :

Nogoalielikeme: thanks for reviewing! I am really glad you like it. To be honest, I have NEVER read the LOTR books or seen the movies. I'm just a harry potter freak. As soon as I get some spare time that I'm not spending on writing this, I'll try and read your story.

Holimontski: glad you like it! I will be sticking with the story, but if the updates are infrequent, blame it on my English teacher.

Callie Marie Black: lol- sort of a cliffie this time too. Sorry- hehe. And there definitely will be Harry/Ginny fluff, just not yet. I'm not too good at writing fluff, you know?

Liquidfyre: lol- I am glad that I am privileged enough to be threatened to be pummeled by a penguin. The penguin picture you offered was VERY inspirational- thanks. Hehe. Glad you like it!

Gatsu87645: yeah, I sort of meant it to be a bit stupid. I've got my reasons. I also wrote it pretty fast. I'm thinking of revising it.

Lady of Masbolle: yes! You guessed it! Hermione, Ginny and Ron were very surprised at reveiving the gifts. And Harry couldn't take them back! He's not that mean. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Discombobulatedperson: lol- glad you liked it! Silver flames are most definitely good. I hope a month isn't too long- it's my English teacher's fault. Hehe.

Robo22: more swords coming up later! I promise! And Ginny called Harry Mydeth when she was commentating because he'd told her that's what he went by, and she was using the players full names.

Shadow of a Cat: lol- because it was fated to happen! Thanks for reviewing!

Hpfreakout: Lol. The article was meant to be a bit odd- I have my reasons (grins evily). And I never said I made Draco evil... oops. I shouldn't have said that. Consider it a hint. Glad you like the story!

Lady Lily3: glad you like it! From now until Harry goes to hogwarts you'll only be seeing Ron, Hermione and Ginny once more- talking on the train, most likely. Hint. Hehe. thanks for the review!

Tanydwr: yes, it was an evil cliffie. Hehe. I'm evil like that. And Rita Skeeter is definitely evil. You guessed correctly. She IS gonna get it. Badly. Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

The Red Dragons Order: glad you like it! I will definitely be keeping it up!

Hpfanchrissy1502: thanks! Sorry about making you wait so long to find out what happened to the sword. Hehe. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but you never know with my English teacher (makes a fist and wishes I could punch him in the face). Grr. Thanks for the review and glad you like it!

Elvengoddess696: glad you liked it the last chapter! Lucky- you're a junior. I'm only a little freshman. Lol. Oh well. I agree- my summer was dull too- but that's always better than having twenty English essays in a month... lol.

Physicsfan: good job! I thought I made it fairly obvious. Hehe. Harry IS royal. Lylia IS Lily. Thanks for reviewing!

Volleypickle16: glad you liked it! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait...

Please review and let me know what you think! I'd really appriciate it- I love getting reviews!


	10. Conversations

Harry ran towards the palace, closely followed by Bael and Eil.

"I don't get it." Harry said. "Why would anyone want to attack the palace?"

"The Dark Elves," Eil said between breaths, and suddenly Harry understood.

They reached the palace gates, which had been blasted open and ran through.

Bodies were scattered everywhere, and blood covered everything. It was a gruesome sight.

"Oh my god…" Bael said. "He's back."

"Lucifer?" Harry asked, naming the leader of the Dark Elves who had called himself after the Muggle Devil.

"Yes," Eil replied.

Harry acted quickly, putting protective shields up around the entire area so there could be no further attacks. He walked up to one of the palace security guards who had been inside the palace at the time of the attack.

"How many dead?" he asked.

"Around a hundred," the guard replied.

"And this includes the King?"

"Yes."

Cursing, Harry looked around. Seeing several injured people, he walked over and began to heal some of them. He felt like he needed to help.

---

Hours later, all of the injured had been healed by either Harry or an elven healer. The dead had all been identified, and the death toll amounted to ninety-seven elves. The Elven Kingdom was in a state of shock. Both the King and the next in line, the Half-Blood Prince Zama had been killed, as well as the Queen. Harry was saddened that all of the royalty had died, but even more saddened at the death of Ayden, his former teacher.

"Blaze, you have to come forward and accept your right as the Elven King," Baeldeth pleaded. Eil immediately looked confused.

"I don't know if I can," Harry said.

"It's not against the Elven law for a half-elf to be king or anything like that," Bael informed him.

"That's not what I meant." Harry replied. "I just don't know if I can physically- and mentally- deal with it. I mean, picture yourself in my position. I have more powers than God himself, I'm bloody royal, famous, I am on the top of Voldemort's hit list…"

"What?" Eil asked. "Blaze, you're royal?"

"Oops." Bael said, realizing his mistake. Harry had made him promise not to tell anyone, even Eil.

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Haha… It… um… must have slipped my mind."

"YOU ARE ROYAL?" Eil exploded.

"Umm…. Haha… yeah."

"How? I thought you weren't even Elven!"

"Actually, I am half-elven."

"And you are royal… but what line are you descended from?"

There was a long pause, before Harry quietly answered "Silver… and Gold."

"What?"

"You know how Lylia, daughter of Kyla and Eol disappeared twenty five years ago?"

"Yes, but I don't see how…"

"I'm her son."

"So she married a wizard?"

"James Potter."

"And you…"

"I'm the descended from Ravenclaw and Evlar, and technically first in line for the crown."

"So that's…"

"Why Blaze chose me? Right."

"Because you're…"

"Because Blaze is really Evlar."

"How?"

"You know how I told you that I can hear my sword in my head?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Elvar created the sword and when he died his spirit entered the sword, and now occupies it."

"Wow."

"What I don't understand-" cut in Bael, "is why you refuse to become King. Many people would cut off both of their arms AND both of their legs if it meant a chance to become King."

"That's gross." Harry replied, sidestepping the question.

"I'm waiting…" Bael said, tapping his foot.

"Okay, okay." Harry said, seeing that he wasn't going to get out of answering. "It's like what I was saying earlier. My life is complicated enough as it is. I came here to train because I have to fight Voldemort. I found out I'm a mage. Then I found out that I basically have every power ever known to exist. Then I found out that I'm half-elven, and then that I am royal. It's just too much."

"But Blaze…" said Eil. "You do realize what will happen if you do not become King, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Eil continued.

"Because there are no more Copper Elves, the next in line for the crown are the Dark Elves, and if they get a hold of the crown, the Elven realm is basically doomed."

Harry sighed.

"Okay, Okay I-"

Harry was interrupted by a knock on the training room door. Eil went to open it, and took the three letters from the mail elf, thanked him, and closed the door.

"Blaze, they're for you." he said, handing Harry the letters.

Harry opened the first, and gasped. It was from Zama, the deceased Half-Blood Prince. Harry knew that in the Elven culture, it was customary to write one letter to a person whom you had wanted to tell something but couldn't. That person would be given the letter when the writer was dead. They would also receive fifty-percent of the writer's estate.

Harry quickly read through it, and glanced at Bael and Eil with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Great. More powers," he said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Eil asked.

"You've read the Book haven't you?"

"What book?"

"The Elven Book, you dolt."

"Oh, yeah, that book! What about it?"

"You know that Zama was a mage, right?"

"Yes."

"And what does the Book say about Mages?"

"I don't know! I didn't memorize it!"

"It says that when a mage dies, all of their powers go to another mage. To put it simply, my life just got a lot more complicated."

"Wait… what?"

"You've studied the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, right?"

"Yes…"

"You know what a will is right?"

"Yeah, it's a legal declaration of how a person wants their possessions to be distributed after their death." Eil said, as though he was in school and reciting definitions to his professor.

"Well, with mages, it gets a bit more complicated."

"How so?"

"They not only have possessions that need to be 'distributed', but intense powers as well. If the cadaver of a mage were to hold all of that unused magic in for long enough, there would be enough power to cause an explosion the size of France."

"So, where does the extra magic go?"

"You really should read the Book again," Harry said, not realizing that at this moment he sounded exactly like Hermione.

"But where does it go?" whined Eil.

"The mage has to perform a complicated spell at least a year before his death that will transfer the powers into another person after the mage dies."

"But how would they know that they were going to die within that year?"

"Most don't- unless they have the power to 'see'."

"So then how do they know when to do the spell?"

"They have to do it at least once a year."

"So have you?"

"Yes."

"What's it like?"

"It hurts a lot, but that's besides the point."

"Who's getting your powers?"

"Can't say."

"So Zama chose you to get all of his powers?" Bael asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" asked Eil.

"That's what I wondered at first, but the letter explained everything."

"What did it say?"

"Well, when I first came here I was in pretty bad shape- you know that." Harry really didn't want to elaborate.

"Yeah."

"Well, basically, he is the only reason I survived. I'd known that. Except no one ever bothered to tell me that when he saved my life he transferred a little of his power into me. That's why I am a Class 12 elemental mage."

"Oooohh." Eil said.

"So if he hadn't transferred a little of his power into you…"

"I'd be an elemental mage, about class 8."

Elemental Mages were graded on a 'class' scale according to how powerful they were. The scale ranged from one to sixteen (sixteen being the most powerful).

"Only Class 8," said Eil sarcastically. "That would be horrible."

"Oh, quit it," Harry said. "I wouldn't have my Copycat ability either."

"So you wouldn't be a Metamorphmagus?" asked Eil. The Copycat ability that Harry had meant that he had the option of having every power that every person that he had ever spoken to had. Luckily, his magic was developed enough so that it could be selective about it and filter out the "bad" powers. Because otherwise, he'd be a werewolf.

"Nope. I can thank Tonks for that one."

"And Zama," said Bael. "Though sometimes I think that my life would be a whole lot easier if you weren't a Metamorphmagus."

"True." Harry said, laughing.

"What else did the letter say?"

"Well, now I am going to be a Class Sixteen Elemental Mage because of all the extra power. And um… the power is going to be fused into my body over the next three days. Oh yeah, and turns out that Zama was an Earth elemental, so I guess I control all four elements now."

"Geez," said Eil. "You'd think with that much power you'd explode."

"Well let's just say I'm special."

"That's for sure."

"What other powers are you getting besides the Earth element?" asked Bael.

"Well, Zama was an animagus with the form of a puppy- golden retriever to be exact, as well as being the only living creatures besides fairies themselves to be able to heal fairies. But mostly my previous powers are going to strengthen."

"What are the other two letters?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said, opening the second one. "This one is from… Mallon?"

"What? Don't tell me he was a mage too?"

Harry quickly read the letter, and looked up.

"He knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I'm the heir to the Gold and Silver lines. Apparently there is some picture frame in the palace that shows the true heir."

"Well, what did the letter say besides that he knew?" asked Eil.

"That he encourages me to step up and assume the crown."

"Well, you should." said Bael.

"I guess…"

"Wait-" interrupted Eil. "Why didn't he tell you he knew when he was still alive?"

"He obviously didn't want to give up the crown to me."

"Was there anything else?"

"Not really- though he gave me the address of Eol. He thinks I should go visit him, and really, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. The poor man has been searching for his daughter for the past twenty-five years and here I've been, his grandson, in the Elven Realm for a year."

"What about the third letter?" Bael inquired.

"From Cyrytha," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Cyrytha had a huge crush on him, as well as about fifty other female elves his age and younger. It was pretty amusing, but Harry wasn't interested in anyone besides Ginny.

Harry held up the letter from Cyrytha and used his fire elemental abilities to set it on fire. He then used wandless magic to make it float over to the nearest trash bit, doused the fire out with water using his water elemental abilities, and turned back to Bael and Eil.

"I wish I could do that," said Eil jealously.

"And I wish I couldn't." said Harry negatively.

"When are you just going to accept that you are all-powerful and stop the I-feel-so-sorry-for-myself attitude?" asked Bael.

Harry laughed. "Probably never. You'll just have to get used to it."

"Mages these days…"

"Hey!"

Eil interrupted. "So, Z… You going to visit Eol?"

"Yeah, I think I will…"

"When?"

"Now's good."

They all stood up from the table and headed out the door.

"According to Mallon's directions, its on the other side of the village." Harry remarked.

"Fun," replied Eil.

"Why not just teleport?"

"Not a bad idea. Save us the walking." Bael commented. "Sometimes, I think, elves aren't very practical."

"No duh." Harry said.

"Hey watch it- you're half-elf too," Eil joked.

Harry teleported, and Eil and Bael followed suit.

----

"This is it." Harry said as he stepped toward the door to Eol's house. He knocked on the door.

About a minute later, an elf of about fifty or sixty answered the door.

"Hi," Harry said, beginning to get nervous. "Would you mind if we came in?"

"Not at all, though I am curious to find out what this is about. Not had many visitors lately," replied Eol.

Harry followed Eol into his house, and Bael and Eil followed Harry. Eol led him into a sitting room, and they all sat down.

"Umm…" Harry said. "Your daughter…"

"What about my daughter?" the man said, hope shining in his eyes.

"Well, she…" Harry said. He was having difficulty talking to his grandfather because he had never really known his mother, and he'd never met Eol before. "She is my mum… well, was."

There was a long, prolonged pause. Eol spoke.

"You are…"

"Your grandson."

"And my daughter?"

"She… she was murdered by Voldemort when I was one."

------------------------

A/N: really really really sorry about the looooooong wait. I didn't intend for it to be so long, its just that school has been taking over my entire life.

And I'm sorry I had to end it there, and that this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones. I am taking a vacation to Hawaii with my family and we are leaving early tomorrow- I havnt even started packing yet. But I wanted to get up a chapter before I left- my Christmas present to you. Now your Christmas present to me can be a nice… REVIEW! Yay!

Review responses:

Mysticruby: glad you like it! Thanks for the review.

Ginnylilianpotter: thanks for the review! You flatter me! Hehe. glad you liked it!

Rakasha-wolf: if you read the rest of the story, you would understand. Thanks for the review.

Amones of Magic: glad you love it! Lol- the fact that king mallon is dead does involve harry. I try to keep the story interesting with my plot twists, but sometimes I get stuck. Hope I didn't leave you hanging too long! And lol- I know not ALL English teachers are evil. I had a really good one last year, its just my English teacher this year is! Happy Holidays to you too!

HecateDeMort: glad you liked it!

FluffyPinkSlippers: hope I didn't make you wait too long! Glad you like it.

Gereoajnb: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Thanks for the review!

Musings-of-Apathy: hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. I am really trying to keep this story going, my life is just so busy at the moment. Hopefully on my 15 hr. plane flight to Hawaii, I can write out another chapter and type it up when I get home. Thanks for the review!

Fleetfoot: glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Tonnocal: thanks for the loooong review! I love getting long ones! Hehe. sorry about killing king mallon, but it was necessary to keep my plot flowing. I promise I'll make it up to you! And we'll see about the flash back. I was thinking maybe something with a pensieve. And yes- this story will be Ron/Hermione eventually. And about what you said about the next chapter. It's coming. Hehe. you're so good at predicting my plot!!! I need more twists. Happy Holidays!

Dancermike: hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I have absolutely no intentions of abandoning this story, so you don't have to worry! Thanks for the review!

Kutykt: glad you love it! Hope the update wasn't too late…

Supermal: glad you love it! Sorry for the long wait!

Sugarbaby: glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Melissa: glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Loopyloony: glad you loved it! Hopefully this isn't the stereotypical harry/elven fic.

Daniella Rockafella: glad you love it! Lol- Dave the Barbarian. I think my little sisters watch that show… I haven't though. Sorry about the elven being a drag to read. Any suggestions on how I could make it less of a drag? I try. Sorry about the long wait for the update, and happy holidays!

Daniella Rockafella: (again) no problem- there is a lot of people who reviewed at the beginning and haven't since. I think you are probably my most loyal reviewer. Thanks fir the review (again). I hope I can write the next chapter on the 15 hr. plane flight when I leave for Hawaii tomorrow and get it up when I get back!

Potterlvr123: glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Lily and James Potter: sorry about the loooong wait! Thanks for the review.

Sarah: glad you liked it! I thought maybe harry deserved a break from the wizarding world. Hehe. and as for reactions- I think that they will be really fun to write. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long (again, blame my English teacher) and hope you have a happy holiday!

Blip-dragon: glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Pleione: glad you like it! And I will most definitely be continuing.

Virginia Madison: most likely the next chaper or chapter twelve will be when he reveals himself as royalty. I'm trying to stretch the plot so I don't run out of ideas like I did for my other story. And yes, harry will be all-powerful. I really don't like that it has to be that way for my plot to work because personally, I don't think that JKR would do it, but you'll understand later. Happy holidays!

Sirius Black: glad you like my writing style. I'm sorry that I went OTT and I am aware that it seems like way too much, but I do have a reason for it that will show up in later chapters. Thanks for the review!

Wackyone: glad you like it- thanks for the review.

Fille-chica143: ooops… hehe. I'll have to fix that typo. Thanks for the review- glad you like it!

Chantale-of-da-last-generation: glad you like it! Hope that I didn't make you wait too long- and thanks for the review!

Volleypickle16: glad you liked it- thanks for the review!

SantaClaus: yeah. Sorry about that- seems a lot of people don't like how many powers I've given harry. But I promise, there WAS a reason. I have an outlined plot here, and all of the powers were necessary to the flow of the story. Thanks for the review!

WiDz: I agree- I didn't much like the 5th book because harry was angry the entire time. I tried to change that a bit. Glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

Tanydwr: glad you like it! Sorry about the looooong wait, but my English teacher has been driving me insane. Blaze wasn't much in this chapter, and I'm going to have to come up with another name to call the sword because I am now calling harry blaze. Hmm…. Any ideas? Thanks for the review- Happy Holidays!

Gereoajnb: glad you like it- and sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get another chapter out when I get back from Hawaii.

Lady of Masbolle: glad you love it! Eil found out in this chapter, but others wont find out (except eol) until about chapter twelve. Thanks for the review!

AthenaKitty: yes, harry loves the swords. And thanks for the review!

Wytil: glad you like it- the elvish is kind of hard. I found a translator that I use sometimes though- so half the time it is that, and the other half, it is me making up gibberish. Which is kind of fun. And no, I'm not in a group that tries to use elvish converstationally. Sounds like a lot of hard work! I'm not sure if I would have time- I barely have enough time to get this story out as it is! Anyway, thanks for the review. Happy holidays!!!!

David M. Potter: he will admit his relations to the royal family- eventually. Glad you like it. Thanks for the review- happy holidays.

The-gray-lord-of-disorder: thanks for the review. Happy holidays.

Holimontski: glad you like it! Lol- I am actually doing pretty good in English and we are reading romeo and Juliet right now. For some reason, I don't find it that hard to understand. I do know one thing though- Shakespeare was a dirty, dirty man. Hehe. glad you understand. Thanks for the review- and happy holidays!

BalrogMan65: wow! Thanks! Glad you like it! Happy holidays!

Discombobulatedperson: is three months too long? Lol. Sorry about the wait- and hope you liked this chapter. Happy holidays! Thanks for the review.

Hpfanchrissy1502: glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

LadyLily3: I am not completely sure yet which chapter he will be going back to hogwarts in. maybe around fourteen or fifteen- or possibly later. For the rest of the stuff, you will just have to see!!! Hehe- I'm so evil.

Silver Warrior- glad you like it. And your feeling is correct- harry's lineage is slowly being brought into the open.


	11. Eol

"She… she was murdered by Voldemort when I was one."

There was a long pause.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'd better start from the beginning," Harry said, sighing. "After Lylia left to speak to Dumbledore, which I'm sure that you remember, she was walking through Diagon Alley, (a popular Wizarding shopping place) and she was caught in crossfire and was hit by a spell. It was a Memory Charm, shot by a Death Eater attempting to remove people's memories to make it easier to convince them to join Voldemort. She became unconscious and when she was found about two hours later by an incompetent mediwitch, the witch mistook her for a muggle and, because she could not remember who she was, took her to a muggle orphanage."

Harry paused- "Do you follow me so far? This is sort of confusing."

"Yes. Please continue," Eol answered.

"Well, a few months later, she was adopted by a muggle family- the Evanses. They already had one daughter- named Petunia, but could not have any more and wanted to adopt a sister for Petunia. By this time, a crack had appeared in the Memory Charm and Lylia was able to remember that her name sounded like Lily, which is what the Evanses called her. That was when Lily was twelve. When she turned thirteen, she received a letter from Hogwarts and in September, began school there as a transfer student. She married about a year out of school. A year and a half later, I was born. However, due to a prophecy, Voldemort was after me. They had to go into hiding. Not long after, her husband's friend betrayed them to Voldemort and he came to kill me."

By this time, both Eil and Bael were listening closely too. Harry, after discovering the entire story, had not told them. This was their first time hearing it as well.

"My Dad told her to take me and run, while he fought off Voldemort. But as they say, once Voldemort decides to kill you, you don't live. After he had killed my father, he came upstairs to where she was with me. I was only a year old at this point. He told her to stand aside. But she pleaded with him, telling him to take her instead. So, he killed her. And then he tried to kill me. But he couldn't. The curse rebounded off of me, and weakened him. So much so, that he was out of power for thirteen years."

"You're…" Eol said, slowly recalling the story of the boy-who-lived.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"But then…" Eol looked very confused, as if there was something he was trying to work out in his head, but the information Harry had given him in the last few minutes was too much to absorb.

Harry laughed. "Lily… erm… Lylia married James Potter, my dad."

Eil interrupted. "Why is Harry the heir to the throne if you are his Grandfather?"

"That would be because his Grandmother was the heir, not me. I was a commoner, until we fell in love and got married."

"Yes," Eil pressed. "But you King at one point."

"Yes, I was. But after Lylia disappeared and Kyla died, I stepped down. Who was I to be kidding myself? I hadn't really wanted to be King in the first place, but I loved her so much I'd do anything for her."

"Kind of sounds like Harry over here," Eil commented, smirking slightly.

"Shut up, Eil." Harry said, wiping the smirk off Eil's face.

"But seriously Z, you'd better hope Ginny loves you as much as you love her. Then again, you always have your fan club if that relationship doesn't work out. Just pick one of them- they'd marry you in an instant."

"I said shut up, Eil." Harry said. Eil's smirk did not fade from his face this time, and remained firmly plastered on his face. "I can't help it that you're jealous."

"Knock it off you two!" Bael said. He then turned to Eol. "Seriously, these two fight like brothers."

"I'm confused." Eol commented, looking at Eil. "His name is Harry… so why did you call him 'Z'?"

"Why don't I let you answer that question," Eil said as Harry looked at him.

"Gods, Eil…" he replied, and glanced at Eol. "Well, umm… when I came here a year ago to train, I received the elven name Mydeth to make me… blend in… more. Then, when I started swordsmanship, I tried out the sword Dragonblaze, and it didn't set me on fire. So I got the nickname Blaze, and that's what I am called now. Except my close friends here call me Z. Guess they're just to lazy to pronounce the other letters."

"But then you…" Eol started.

"There must be a lot of shocking realizations for you today," commented Eil. "Your daughter is dead, you've got a grandson, he's Harry Potter, and, oh yeah, he's about the most powerful half elf in the world. Not to mention he just beat out Polymithus in a sword fight."

"Eil!" exclaimed Bael, reprimanding him for being insensitive.

"No, it's okay." Eol laughed. "What he said was pretty true. This is a pretty shocking day for me." He turned to Harry. "You do know that you have your mother's eyes, don't you?"

Harry suppressed a snort. He started laughing, saying "Yeah. I've been told about thousands of times. I don't know why it is that people find it so interesting, but I get reminded about once a week. In the Wizarding World, that is. I think you're probably the first to tell me here, though."

"I wonder…" said Eol, "Do you happen to have a photograph of her?"

"Actually, I think I have a whole album."

Harry summoned the photo album that Hagrid had given to him in his first year from his bedroom back at the house. Harry continued to live with Caelemar, Ariala, Zara, Ariana, and Karo, even though he had been given the option to rent an apartment now that he was technically seventeen. He found his mini-apartment in their house more comfortable than any other apartment he could imagine. Besides, he had grown very close to the family, especially Zara, Ana, and Karo.

"Here you go," Harry said, handing over the album to Eol. "It was given to me when I was eleven years old as a gift."

Eol opened the album, and began to slowly page through it. When he was finished, he handed it back to Harry and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Harry replied as he summoned it back to his room.

"Umm… If you don't mind my asking," started Eol. "Who are your two friends here?"

"Oooh! Sorry! This is Eil and that's Bael. Bael's my trainer- Eil's my friend."

"Okay, I think I understand a bit better now."

"Sorry if I confused you at all."

Eol turned to Bael. "You you're Blaze's trainer… I know he'd good in swordsmanship, but how is he in the other areas?"

"Do you really want to know that?" asked Harry, fully aware that Bael would feel no guilt in telling Eol about Harry's soon-to-be status as a Level 16 Elemental Mage.

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Bael. "Blaze is a very talented individual."

"I'd say," muttered Eil.

"He controls Fire, Water, Air, and in three days will fully be able to control Earth."

"Here he goes again," muttered Harry.

"He is a Metamorphmagus and had the 'Copycat' ability."

"Every single time…"

"He has five (soon to be six) animagus forms"

"Why me…"

"…skilled in Legilimency and Occlumency…"

"…might as well just kill myself…"

"…outstanding aura reader…"

"…oh geez…"

"…can apparate and teleport without spoken commands, can become invisible…"

"…for the love of the gods…"

"…a natural in wandless magic and deuling…"

"…why doesn't he just publish a book with all of my 'accomplishments?'…"

"…speaks Elven, Parseltounge, Gnomish and the Pheonix language fluently, in addition to English…"

"…then I wouldn't have to hear this every time…"

"…a seer…"

"… I hope he stops soon…"

"…only person with the ability to heal faeries…"

"…thank gods its almost over…"

"AND he's a Class 12 elemental mage!"

"Class Twelve?" exclaimed Eol, shocked.

"Soon to be Class Sixteen!" put in Eil, smirking again.

"How?" asked Eol, confused.

"You know Zama, right?" Bael asked.

"Of course. Such a shame…"

"He left Blaze here his powers, so that's why he will be able to control the fourth element and why all of his powers will be enhanced."

"Is there anything you can't do?" asked Eol, still overwhelmed.

"Um… I'm not very good at Cedor."

"That's an understatement," said Eil, laughing. Cedor was a newly created Elven sport modeled after Quidditch. Instead of being played on brooms, it was played on bewitched carpets. Other differences included that there was no seeker position- much like the muggle sport soccer, it was a one-hour game. However, instead of bludgers to knock you off your broom, invisible balls of air were flung at you from members of the opposing team on the ground. Also, instead of three goal-posts, there were seven.

"Hey! Quidditch isn't meant to be adapted!"

"He's also a horrible cook," added Bael.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah- the one time he tried to cook when I was there, he burnt the salad."

"How do you burn a salad?" questioned Eol. "I would have thought that to be near impossible."

"I was boiling pasta and I accidentally stuck the salad bowl on the fire instead of the pasta pan. Easy mistake!" Harry defended himself.

"Not really."

"Well, I'm not used to cooking the elven way." Harry said.

"Sorry, that excuse may have worked before, but you've been here a little over a year. You've had plenty of time to get adapted," Eil retorted.

"I'm really not a bad cook- I swear. With muggle appliances, I'm pretty good. I'll prove it to you some day."

Eil and Bael laughed at the thought of eating another one of Harry's meals. The last time (in addition to burning the salad), he had undercooked the chicken, the rice had been soggy, and for dessert, they'd had store-bought chocolate chip cookies because Harry had left the ones he was making on the fire while he tried to put out the flames in the salad.

"Not to mention the fact that he's not very good at mathematics," Bael added.

"Thanks guys," Harry commented.

"And actually, he can be a very depressing person to be around sometimes," Eil chirped in. "Always complaining about how complicated and confusing his life is and how he wishes that he could just be normal."

"Alright already!" Harry exclaimed. "Gods! I'd march out of this house right now and go declare myself King if you'd just shut up!"

"Okay!" Eil exclaimed.

"No…" Harry said. "I was just joking."

"Be that as it may," Eil said with a smirk on his face, "I recorded what you just said with my wand."

"No you didn't." Harry said, thinking that the recording on Eil's wand would go blank.

"Did too!" Eil said, as he muttered the spell to play back the recording. When all that came up was fuzz, he exclaimed "Not again!"

"Not again what?" asked Eol. This was certainly his day to be confused.

"He's done this before!" Eil cried. "He can erase my wand with his mind. Heck, he could pretty much do anything with his mind. I can't even trick him into doing anything because he knows what I am thinking."

"Not true!" Harry exclaimed. "I hate knowing what people are thinking. It's creepy. I just block my mind- no one can get in, and I can't get into others."

"That's a useful little trick," Eol commented.

"Tell me about it," Harry said.

"But seriously, Z." Eil said. "You should definitely go for it."

"Go for what?" Harry asked, playing dumb.

"Don't. You know what I mean."

"Fine! If it'll get you to quit bugging me, I'll go jump off the next bridge I see!"

"No need for that," Eil said grinning, knowing he had won. "You just need to make a public statement that you are royal."

Harry groaned. 'Great,' he thought.

"You know what I think?" Eol asked. "I think this is what Kyla and my daughter would have wanted."

"I agree," said Bael at once.

"Me too," Eil said.

"Fine. You guys win."

"Yes!" Eil said, a bit immaturely.

"And I know that you aren't going to like this," Eol said, "but if I would step up as soon as possible before one of the Dark Elves do."

"Fine, fine, fine." Harry sighed. "Whatever you guys want."

"You know, Z, I might not be a very 'logical' person, but if I were you, I'd just accept this right now and focus on being the best King I can. You don't want to be a horrible King, do you?"

Harry thought about what Eil had said for a minute. Then he looked up and said, "You know what, Eil? I think you are right."

Poor Eil was so taken aback, that he fell off his chair. "What?", he said, stuttering.

"I said I figure that you're right."

"Me?" Eil asked.

"Yes, you." Harry said laughing.

"Me? Right?" Eil began laughing too. "That's got to be the first time you've ever said that."

"Shut up."

"You know what?" Eol asked. "This is still a lot… I have a grandson… but anyway, maybe we should go consult the High Councilor on this matter. Blaze, you'll be required to take a blood test, just to let you know."

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. Then he added "Oh well. Lets just get this whole this over with." Harry stood up.

"Sorry to tell you, but when you become King, you're King for your entire life. It'll never be 'over with'." Bael said.

"Darn." Harry said. "In that case, I think I'll delay this as much as possible." Harry made like he was going to sit down again, but Eil (for once) was way ahead of him. He quickly placed a shocking charm on the chair and an invisible bolt of electricity shocked Harry as he sat down.

"No fair!" Harry exclaimed as he leaped back up.

"To the castle!" Eil exclaimed, and teleported. Harry sighed, and followed, behind him Bael and Eol.

An hour and a half later, the four were in the High Councilor Maltar's office. Maltar was the only member of the previous Advisory Council to have survive. Harry had already explained his story to Maltar.

Harry was seated next to Maltar, who at the end of Harry's story, had seemingly spontaneously stuck Harry with a blunt syringe and drawn blood. Harry was nonetheless surprised, as anyone who was not expecting such a thing to just happen would have been. Maltar explained to him that the blood sample had to be taken when the person was not expecting it, as some people had the ability to adapt other's blood types.

"Did you have to use a blunt syringe though?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just fun," Maltar replied, laughing.

"You are one sadistic little man," Harry said. And he was. Maltar stood at about five feet tall, and Harry was fairly correct in that anyone who enjoyed using blunt syringes on people must be at least slightly sadistic.

"Guilty," Maltar said, and muttered a spell. The red blood in the syringe turned Gold in the top fourth, silver in the middle fourth, pink in the third fourth, and turned purple in the last fourth of the tube.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, the fourth that is gold and the fourth that is silver indicate that you have about one-fourth of both Gold and Silver Elf blood, making you one-half elf."

"I knew that."

"And the fourth that turned purple indicates that you are one-fourth wizard."

"What color would Muggle blood be?" asked Harry.

"A very dark blue."

"But what was the pink?" asked Eil.

"The pink tells me that Blaze here is one-fourth fairy."

"Wait…" Harry said, confused. "I knew I had a bit of fairy blood in me, but I was not aware that it was that much."

"This spell is never wrong," elaborated Maltar.

"What spell is that, exactly?" asked Bael.

"Ahh… it is the Shyr Vaedol, or blood reading spell."

"What is the incantation?" asked Harry, as he conjured his own blunt syringe and stabbed it into Eil.

"Blaze!" scolded Bael, as Harry withdrew the now-full syringe from Eil's now-throbbing arm. Truth be told, Harry's still hurt too.

"What?" Harry said innocently. "Call it… a practical experiment."

"Might as well give him the incantation now," Eil said, rubbing his arm.

"It's 'Shydaer'. But be sure to accent the 'shy' in it."

Harry muttered 'Shydaer' and the contents of the syringe turned a third of each silver, copper, and purple.

"What?" asked Eil. "Z, you severely messed up this time."

"I couldn't have!"

"I don't think he did, either Eil." Bael added, conjuring his own syringe and stabbing it into Eil's arm. Luckily for Eil, Bael's wasn't blunt.

"Would everybody quit stabbing me with needles?" Eil exclaimed, outraged as Bael pulled the needle out of his arm and muttered the incantation. Like Harry, the syringe Bael was holding turned a third of silver, copper, and purple."

"Haha Eil. Looks like you're royal too. And even more of a wizard than I am!"

"I couldn't possibly be! You probably both made a mistake." After Eil realized that he shouldn't have said that, it was too late. Maltar had quietly teleported over to him and stabbed his spare blunt syringe into his arm, filled it, and removed it. Poor Eil now had three spots on his arm that were bleeding.

After Maltar had completed the spell and gotten the same results, Harry magically healed his own wound. Eil, seeing how practical Harry had been, healed his too.

"Eil, your parents can't possibly be silver or even copper." Bael said.

"Maybe you were adopted," Harry suggested. "It's not that uncommon."

"I couldn't be, though. I look exactly like my parents."

Maltar interrupted. "No you don't."

"How would you know? You don't know my parents, do you?"

"No, but I can see right through the glamour charms on you- both you and Blaze."

"I have glamour charms on me?" Eil and Harry said simultaneously.

"Yes, both of you. Though Eil, yours is a lot heavier than Blaze's."

"Can you take them off? For a minute?" asked Harry.

"No, but you can- 'Finite Glamorium'."

"Finite Glamoruim!" Harry said, while he conjured a mirror.

A/N: Ahh… another cliffie. I just love it! Lol. Anyway- again, I have to apologise about the long wait- I had midterms. I love to write, but I really don't have the time. So if my updates are infrequent, I apologize. And I've just realized- I've reached 200 reviews! I am so happy! And to those who think that the review-responses that I do at the end of the chapter are a waste of space and wish I would stop doing them, I have to say I'm sorry, and I don't think I will. It feels like if someone reviews my story, I should take time and read it and think about what they've told me- and respond to it. What do you think? Anyway, please review- and here's the responses from the last chapter:

Lady of Masbolle: Glad you like it! Hope your holiday in India was fun! And I really am not sure where I get my ideas from… They just kind of come to me… usually at school when I am in class completely bored out of my skull. And yes, sometimes I do listen to music while I write- I'm a big Simple Plan and Linkin Park fan. Music helps me concentrate for some reason.

Gonhan/Videlgoten/Trunkslover: thanks for the review!

Lily and James Potter: lol- at least one person who doesn't mind the wait! Thanks!

Lilian Marie Potter: Glad you like it. I try to write and update as much as my busy life will allow- hopefully this was not to long a wait for you. I'll try my best to get out a chapter per month until school lets out, and then I should be able to update more frequently.

Hermione21: Sorry- I can't answer your question because it would give away too much of the plot. But keep reading! Glad you like it!

Amanda: glad you like it!

Princess of the Valar: glad you like it! No, elves are not immortal in my story, but they do live much longer than humans. And no- Ginny is not elven. That would be interesting, but wouldn't work with the plot line I've got in mind. She is one-hundred-percent wizard, as well as all of Harry's wizarding friends.

EbonyFirePhoenix: Don't worry- I will finish this! Eventually… lol. Glad you like it!

The Dark Avenger: Glad you like it! And yeah, he is very powerful… I didn't really like doing it because it isn't very believable, but it is necessary with the plot. And as to the Dark Elves and Voldemort teaming up… I can't say. It would ruin the plot a bit. I will, however, say that that would suck majorly for Harry. Lol.

Hpfreakout: Glad you liked the last chapter- and hope you liked this one! I do agree with you that Harry has too many powers but it was necessary for the plot to work. And I'd love to have all the powers he has! Heck, I'd love to be a witch. Hehe.

Amones of Magic: Lol. My math teacher has no idea what he is doing… he is soooo confusing. And my Chem teacher… geez. Lol. And no, Harry can't raise the dead! Lol. That would be creepy. Hope this chapter was okay- I wrote it really quickly. Hawaii was great- hope your Christmas was great too!

Musings-of-Apathy: Glad you like it. I did have a great vacation- and I hope your holidays were great too!

Melissa: sorry, but I can't stop review-responses. I actually sort of enjoy doing them, and I think (at least I would hope) that people appreciate it. Glad you like it, though.

Missing Fairy: wow! Thanks! I will most definitely keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews and I know that people are reading! It might take me a while to finish this, though. And I am sorry- I don't have MSN Messenger- I do have AOL I.M. though if you wanted to talk to me!

Tonnocal: Thanks for the review- I quite enjoyed reading your take on the upcoming chapter. And with the "Well, who said James was human?" thing, I definitely didn't. He is definitely half-wizard though. You should be able to figure it out pretty easily now using hints from this chapter… hehe. And an elf would be considered anyone who is half-elven blooded or more. However, I won't say anything more regarding Ginny and the half-elven deal (though I will say that Ginny is NOT elven) that you mentioned in your review- about harry not being able to be with anyone from Hogwarts. Yeah. I should really stop here before I give something away. LOL. Hope you liked this chapter!

VFPC: lol- hopefully I didn't make you wait too long. Glad you like it!

Beast210: sorry about the wait again- midterms… grr. Glad you like it!

Rikerlove: Glad you like it- and hope you liked this chapter!

Volleypickle16: Sorry! Hope you had a good Christmas!

Hpfanchrissy1502: I'm glad! I like to hope that my writing is improving- actually, when I looked back at the beginning of this story I really didn't like it. I'll probably re-write the entire thing once it is finished.

FluffyPinkSlippers: hope I didn't make you wait too long! Hope you liked it!

ScrewyLouie12: hope you had fun at Hawaii!

MysticRuby: lol- hopefully this post it good too!

Kuty Kt: glad you liked it! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait!

Pleione: I had a great trip to Hawaii! Thanks! If you ever get the chance to go- go. It's beautiful! Hope you liked this chapter!

Harry Potter 101: Glad you like it! Sorry for the long wait!

Holimontski: Hope your questions were answered in this chapter. Hope you had/have fun in Utah this month! Skiing is always fun!

Nogoalielikeme: Lol- sorry about putting Harry through all of this. If you want I could turn all of his friends against him! Just kidding. As for your questions, I'm sorry but I can't answer them- it'll give away the plot!!!

LadyLily3: thanks! Lol- Snape's reaction will be fun to write… hehe.

Wackyone: lol- thanks! I AM alive, believe it or not. But any more of this midterm stuff and I might not be. Ugh.

HecateDeMort: glad you like it!

GoldenWing: hope I didn't make you wait too long!

A/N: Review!!!


	12. Press Conference

Harry glanced at the mirror and saw that not much had changed. His ears, granted, were now pointy, but other than that, there was almost no difference. His eyes became an even brighter shade of emerald green (not that he'd known it was possible), but it actually looked really good in contrast with his hair and skin color. He had a few other "elf-like" characteristics about him, including skin that was about a shade paler.

"Great…" Harry said, inwardly moaning about the change in his skin color. Over the year that he'd been in the Elven Realm, his constant exposure to the bright sun had tanned him. Now he would have to work harder to maintain his tan, which he personally liked. He'd hated having, pale Snape-like skin. Other than these subtle changes, the only major difference was in his hair. Although Harry had grown it out a bit in the last year and it had been about shoulder-length, it was now about five inches longer. And although most elves' hair was just a bit shorter than that, Harry couldn't help think that he needed a haircut. He liked his hair at shoulder-length.

Eil laughed. Harry said, "Your turn, Eil."

"No way, man."

"Eil! I did it, and so should you! Don't you want to know what you really look like?"

"Kind of…" he replied. "Could I reverse it then, and put the glamour charms back on?" Eil looked at Maltar.

"No," said Maltar. "I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Yes it is!" Harry argued. "I can reverse it. I'll just use my "mage-powers" and imagine you looking like yourself again."

"Will that work?" Eil asked Maltar.

"Actually, yes," he replied.

"Okay, fine." Eil agreed. "I can't say I'm not curious."

"Come on, Eil!" Harry urged.

"Here goes nothing," Eil said as he muttered 'finite glamorium'. Eil's once-brown hair turned sandy blonde. Like Harry's, it was also about five inches longer. Eil was also about an inch and a half taller than he had been, and his ears just a tad less pointy, but not enough to be extremely noticeable. His grayish eyes turned a stunning blue. Surprisingly though, his face structure remained the same. Everything around it had changed.

"Woa!" Harry exclaimed, handing Eil his mirror.

"Sweet!" Eil exclaimed. "Forget about changing me back- I'm way more good-looking now!"

Harry laughed. "Only you, Eil. Only you…"

"Knock it off Blaze. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Harry burst out laughing, and retorted, "At least my head isn't the size of a Quidditch field."

"Quit it, you two" Bael interrupted. "We're trying to decide what to do next."

"I decide that I go home and sleep. I'm exhausted." Harry proposed.

"And I decide that you don't. It's only 4:30 in the afternoon!" exclaimed Bael.

"He's got a point there, you know" Eol added.

"Yeah, yeah. Well today had been… eventful. My birthday, big fight, huge attack, letters, syringes, Eil's royal… its too much!" Harry started laughing again. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well, while you and Eil were talking, we were thinking that you might want to announce it today."

"Today?"

"Yes, this way the Dark Elves will have no time to try and take the crown."

"But why today? It's already 4:30!"

"We were thinking that we'd send word out with the EVT and get a press conference together for 5:15. That would give people enough time to get ready for dinner at 6:00."

"5:15? That's fourty-five minutes away! Besides, will everyone be listening to the Elven Video Transmitter? Usually people don't until around 7:00!" Harry replied indignantly. The Elven Video Transmitter (or EVT, for lack of a better name) was basically a muggle television set. It had only one channel, which was run by the International Elven Times, the most important newspaper and media station in the entire realm. This channel showed a variety of things- Quidditch and Cedor games (mostly those that took place on the training center field), Local News, International News, children's programs, and other television shows- even some from the Muggle World.

"We're sending out the signal for an emergency meeting. Whoever is watching will let other people know. You know that, Blaze. Stop trying to delay things. Eol was just about to go and call the press, so they'll be there. Maltar, can you go set up a platform and podium? Thanks."

Eol and Maltar walked out of the room. Bael was starting to take control, which wasn't unusual- they were used to it.

"And us three," Bael continued. "Need to work out what Blaze is going to say."

"Say what?" asked Harry.

"Z, stop being an idiot." Eil interrupted.

"Fine," Harry replied.

"First," Bael said. "We need to get together a list of people that you are going to appoint to your advisory council. That's the first thing the press will ask."

"Hmm…" Harry said, pausing for a moment to think. "I've got it! I need Caelemar here- he can help."

"I'll go get him," Eil offered, wanting to get away from the tense atmosphere in the room.

"No need," Harry said, picturing Caelemar standing in front of him. For good measure, he also pictured Ariala in the room. Then, he thought, why not just bring everybody? Harry also visualized Ana, Zara, and Karo. Moments later, they were standing in front of him. Zara spoke first.

"You know, Z. I hate when you do that."

"I know," Harry said smirking.

"Where are we?" Ana asked.

"The palace."

"The palace?" Zara asked. "Why?"

"I have to talk to you guys."

"Why at the palace, though?" continued Zara.

"Because… just because. You might want to sit down."

The five elves took their seats. It was a good thing that they were seated in a large meeting room, as there were now a total of 8 people in the room, with others that would be returning soon.

"What's going on?" asked Ari.

"We need to talk…" Harry said, and slowly explained everything. He started with the day that he first got his sword, Dragonblaze. He explained that it was really Evlar, the old Elven King from hundreds of years before. When he told then that the sword had told him that he was royal, Zara gasped.

"You're royal?" she squealed.

"Unfortunately." Harry said, and went on to explain the rest, conveniently leaving out the fact that he was Ariala's nephew.

"Wow!" Zara exclaimed. "That is awesome!"

'Now it's time for the bombshell' thought Harry.

"I can't believe you're royal!" Ari exclaimed, hugging Harry. "So, you're going to be King?"

"Yeah. There's more, though."

"More?" Caelemar asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. I'm Ari's nephew."

"WHAT?" Zara exploded.

"Zar… I'm your cousin."

"But how?" asked Ari, looking confused. "How am I your aunt?"

"My grandfather is Eol. His first wife, before she died, got pregnant. Eol was called away to hunt for Dark Elves in the Third Elven War. He never knew- she tried to get news to him and then couldn't. She died during childbirth- but you survived. She had gone into emergency labor, before her due date, and they hadn't been able to get any information about her- including who the father was. So you were placed in an orphanage- the Elven County Orphanage."

"And I was adopted." Ari finished. "How'd you find this out?"

"Well, Dragonblaze told me- actually, he said that Zara was my cousin… because I figured out that he was actually Evlar, and he thought I was stupid because I am related to all 4 of the Hogwarts founders, and that Zara had told me that Ravenclaw was an elf. And that even Neville could have make the connection…"

Harry paused for a breath.

"And so I couldn't figure out how she could be my cousin if I was "royal" and you weren't. So I did a little background research and, after learning that my grandfather was Eol and that Ari had been adopted from the orphanage when she was one and a half, I found out about Eol's first wife that had died. I checked some orphanage records, and everything fell into place."

"Wow…" Ari said, speechless. "So then I'm not royal because Eol's second wife was the royal one?"

"Exactly." Harry replied.

"And you're half-elf?" Caelemar asked.

"One half elf, One-Fourth Wizard, One-Fourth Fairy."

"You're a fairy?" Ana said, laughing. "My cousin is a fairy!"

"Hi Blaze," Karo said. "Are you my cousin too?"

Harry laughed. "Of course!" he said, as he picked up Karo and sat him on his lap. The five-year-old smiled at him.

"You know, it's a great think that you're my cousin! Now I don't have to feel as guilty when I prank you!" Zara exclaimed.

"You mean I don't have to feel as guilty when I prank YOU." Harry retorted. The two had been in a full out prank-war for the last six months. Harry had a major edge with all of his powers, but his creativity was nothing on Zara's. Sadly for Harry, she had actually been winning.

"Are you sure you're ready to be king?" joked Ari. "You can't even let a fourteen-year-old have the last word!"

Harry let the remark go. No matter what he could have said, he couldn't win.

Caelemar spoke up for the first time, straight to business as always. "I suggest that you come up with your Advisory Council before you go out there."

"Yeah," Harry said. "That's what Bael suggested. That's why I summoned you here. Hope you didn't have anything better to do."

"No," Zara interrupted. "Mum had us doing chores- excellent timing, really."

Harry laughed. Typical Zara.

"I HATE chores," voiced Ana.

"So, who were you thinking?" Caelemar asked, steering the topic of conversation away from chores and back to the Council.

"Well… I was thinking that Maltar should remain as High Councilor. He may be a bit psychotic, but he did an awesome job while Mallon was King."

"I agree."

Eil spoke up. "I vote Bael as the Councilor of Security."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Harry said, taking a piece of parchment and an automatic quill from his robes. The quill positioned itself above the paper, and began to write.

"So it's Maltar as the High Councilor, and Bael as the Councilor of Security," Caelemar recapped.

"Don't I get some say in this?" Bael asked. "What if I were to say that I don't want to be Councilor of Security?"

"Come on, Bael." Harry said. "It's not like you haven't told me a thousand times that you'd make a better COS than 'that dim-witted Huratar'. And don't say you havn't!"

"Okay, you win." Bael said, grinning. "But I'd like Eil to be the Councilor of Treasury."

"My thoughts exactly!" Harrry exclaimed.

"And I'd like to suggest my good friend Damion as the Councilor of Defense." Caelemar said.

"Damion… wasn't he the Commander of Defense of the Elven Army Force until last year?" Eil asked, still slightly surprised at being chosen for the COT position, although it was no secret how great Eil was with Mathematics and money management.

"Yeah, he was." Harry said. "He retired. Are you sure he didn't retire completely?"

"No, I'm sure that he'd accept the position." Caelemar said. "But you might want to check with him first before mentioning his name."

"Good idea." Harry agreed. "And Caelemar, would you accept the position of Councilor of War?"

Caelemar choked. "Councilor of WAR?"

Harry laughed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's only the most important Council position at the moment!" he exclaimed.

"And I'd like you to accept it, Caelemar."

"Sure!" he said, enthusiastically. Harry knew how much Caelemar admired the position, and knew he was the best man for the job. Caelemar looked elated. "And call me Cael."

The room fell silent. Eil started coughing, and Bael almost let out a gasp. There was only one person in the entire Elven Realm who could call Caelemar "Cael". And that was Ari.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, surprised. After all, it was Caelemar that had told him the day he had regained consciousness in the Elven Realm that it was impolite to shorten a person's name unless asked. And so far, Caelemar had never asked anyone except Ariala.

"I'm positive. The reason that I've never asked anyone besides Ari to call me "Cael" is because I've never respected someone as much as I've respected you. You are seventeen, and are about to be the King of the Elven Realm. You mastered swordsmanship faster than anyone else I've ever known. All while being perfectly down-to-earth about it. If anyone else had as much power as you, it would go straight to their head. There was a reason that YOU were given this amount of power, and I know that you will live up to what people expect of you. You're a remarkable young man, and I'm proud to call you my nephew."

Harry lowered his head, blushing. "You make me sound like a saint."

The conversation steered its way back to the Council, and Harry eventually decided to appoint Cassian as Councilor of Legal Issues, Eol as Councilor of Public Issues, Kaya as the Councilor of Internal Improvements and Technology, and Ariala as the Councilor of Education. And with that, his Council was completed. Harry had summoned those on his Council that were not present, and all agreed to accept the position. They also outlined plans to help with the relief effort in the attacks, and discussed the possibility of war. (Ana, Karo, and Zara had gone into the next room over, and were playing with Harry's dog, Kor)

After the long discussion, Harry and Eil had gone down to where Maltar had set up the platform and podium. It was now 5:10, and almost the entire village had turned out for the meeting. Not to mention many members of the local and international press.

"Eil, I'm nervous." Harry said, his hands shaking.

"You'll be fine." Eil said. "I'm just glad I'm not you."

"Thanks, Eil, thanks."

"You know what I've been thinking, Z?"

"No… I haven't used legilimency on you for at least… three hours."

"I was thinking that if I'm part silver elf, and you're part silver elf too… then we must be related somehow."

"I wonder…" Harry said, thinking. "The weird thing is, Lylia was the heir to both the silver and gold lines. It has been passed down like that from generation to generation- from Ravenclaw and Evlar. Ravenclaw was a silver elf, and Evlar was a golden elf, and their daughter Sae'aera was then the heir to both lines. Maybe Ravenclaw had another kid- but not with Evlar… and you are descended from that kid."

"Maybe." Eil said, sounding doubtful.

"I…" Harry said, not sounding too sure of himself. "I know this spell…"

"What spell?"

"Well, it will draw a family tree of the person it is cast on…" Harry continued.

"Let's use it, then!" Eil said. "Right after the meeting?"

"There is one… very small… side effect to the spell."

"And what would that be?" Eil asked nervously.

"Umm…" Harry said, and whispered something in Eil's ear.

"NO WAY!" Eil exclaimed. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Is it worth it to you?" Harry asked.

"It's only temporary, right?" Eil asked.

"The side effect?" Harry said. "Yes, it's temporary."

"And how long would that… last?"

"Two hours."

"Only two hours?" Eil said. "Okay, fine. But I'm going into hiding."

"I can cast an invisibility charm on you before, so that way no one will be able to see you."

"Thank you!" Eil exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "It's something I'd love to see. I wonder if you're a pretty girl…"

"I just don't get why a spell to reveal your family history would turn you into the opposite sex!" Eil cried.

"It was created in medieval times when family history was very important. Well, it still is, but that's beside the point. The creator wanted to discourage evil forces from getting a hold of it. So he made the gender-change part of the spell. And if you wanted to be turned back you had to go see the creator, and he could change you back. Well, I've been working with the spell for a few weeks and I've modified it a bit- I can't completely get the gender-change to go away, but I've got it minimized to two hours."

"How about after dinner then?" Eil asked. "That way I can just sleep the after-effects off."

"Sounds good," Harry said, as Eol walked onto the podium. Harry suddenly became even more nervous then he had before.

"What if they hate me?" he asked Eil, as he changed Eil's looks back to the way they'd been before for the press conference.

"They won't," Eil replied, as Harry's name was announced and he stepped out onto the platform. Eil gave him a little push towards the podium.

Harry walked over to where Eol was standing. Eol patted him on the back, and Harry approached the podium.

"Umm… hello." He said, but quickly got over his nervousness. This was something that he had to do. "Before we start with questions, I'd like to have a moment of silence for those who died in the attack earlier today. They will be remembered."

The crowd fell silent, bowing their heads. Those who had lost family members and friends were clearly distinguishable in the crowd, as many of the women had tears in their eyes. After a moment, Harry spoke up again.

"You might be wondering why I've decided to step up and become King…" Harry started, and told his audience the entire story (skipping of course the part that said he was Harry Potter, but including everything else). He explained that he was the son of Lylia, and told them how he had come to find this out. He even talked about the letter that Mallon had sent him.

When he had finished, everyone in the crowd was looking at him in a new light. They were happy to see that someone who truly wanted to help the kingdom would become the King. Harry stood back, waiting for someone to doubt his story. He was not disappointed- a middle aged man spoke up.

"Sorry, sir. But I was just wondering how we can be certain that this is the truth," he said.

Before Harry could say anything, Maltar (who had been standing to the side) teleported next to him and stabbed him with a blunt syringe, which filled up with blood.

"Ow!" Harry said. "Do you HAVE to use the blunt ones?"

Harry rubbed his arm, and quickly preformed a healing charm on it as Maltar cast the spell, which turned the blood in the syringe purple, silver, gold, and pink.

"As you can see, my blood is royal. I am one-fourth gold, one-fourth silver, one-fourth fairy, and one-fourth wizard. And for those who don't know, I am also a mage." Harry explained.

Harry shot a questioning look at the man who had asked for proof that he was royal.

"Enough proof?" he asked.

"Yes… thank you, sir" the man replied. Even after a year in the Realm, Harry was still adjusting to people older than him calling him 'sir'.

Maltar gave Harry a little shove, and spoke into the podium. "We'll now take questions from the public and the press." With this, he left the stage.

A woman from the press raised her hand, and Harry gestured to her to begin.

"Was there anyone who influenced your decision to step up?" she asked.

"Actually, besides King Mallon, I had also received a letter from Zama, encouraging me to step up. In addition, my good friend Eil, my trainer Bael, and my grandfather, Eol, encouraged me to. Truthfully, I wasn't all that excited about it. Power doesn't really appeal to me like it does to others. But I really did not want to see this kingdom end up in the hands of the Dark Elves."

"What did you think of the attack?" asked a male reporter.

"I am very saddened by the great loss in this community. We lost a good ruler, not to mention many wonderful people. I think it is sad that the Dark Elves chose to resort to violence, as it has done nothing for them. If anything, I believe that this attack will make the community come together more and become stronger. I can relate to all of you who have lost a close friend or family member- Ayden was one of my trainers, and taught me many things. We became very good friends. And Zama was a good friend to me too- he saved my life, actually. I think that everyone knows someone who was killed or injured. I'm just sad that this is the way things turned out."

"How long have you been in the Elven Realm?"

"A year."

"What have you done in that year?"

"I've been training, mostly. I remember my first day of training, I turned Bael pink- after discovering I was a mage." Harry smiled at the memory. "When I first got here, I knew no Elven- I learned it in a few hours though. I love the language! It's become second nature. Umm… when I first started sword-fighting, it turned out that Dragonblaze had chosen me- which is where I got the name Blaze. I'm pretty good at it now."

Eil, who had been walking over to Harry, exclaimed "Z! You aren't 'pretty good'. You're the best in the realm!"

"What do you want, Eil?" Harry asked in mock annoyance.

"To interrupt." Eil said, laughing.

"My best friend, folks." Harry said, actually glad that Eil had decided to interrupt. Eil had a very short attention span, and had no doubt gotten bored standing over on the side of the platform.

However, Harry's pleasure at having the attention shifted off of him soon diminished as Eil stuck a blunt syringe into his arm.

"HA!" he exclaimed. "That was to get you back for earlier!"

"Um… Eil?" Harry asked, the syringe sticking straight out of his skin.

"What?" Eil asked, oblivious.

"Get this out!"

"What?" Eil was still confused.

"I swear, elves lack common sense." Harry stated as he pulled the syringe out of his arm and quickly vanished it.

"Oops!" Eil exclaimed, and teleported offstage.

"Sorry about that," Harry said to the amused crowd. "Any other questions?"

"What was your life like before you came to the Realm?" asked a short male reporter.

"Well… I'm an orphan. An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort murdered Lylia and my father when I was a year old. I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and morbidly obese cousin, Dudley. My uncle abused me during my whole childhood- my bedroom was a small cupboard under the stairs until I got my letter for Hogwarts when I was 11. Then they gave me Dudley's second bedroom. I went to Hogwarts- met my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I've gone to Hogwarts since then- and I'll be entering my sixth year if I decide to return to the school."

"What made you want to come to the Realm?"

"Truthfully? My uncle beat me to a bloody pulp and the only way that I wouldn't die was Zama- because of my fairy blood they couldn't heal my injuries."

Over on the side of the platform, Eil was looking shocked. Harry had never talked about this so openly before. Was it possible that he'd gotten over the abuse?

"What powers do you have, exactly?" asked the female reporter who had asked the first question.

"When Zama saved my life, my powers were increased. I would have been powerful without the little power-boost, but my magic levels are pretty much off the chart now. Especially since Zama left me his magic- I'll be a Level 16 Elemental Mage in three days."

The crowd looked pretty shocked at this- there had never been a Level 16 Elemental Mage before- in the entire history of elven culture.

"Who have you been staying with?"

"I've been living with Ari, Zara, Ana, Karo, and Cael. They've really made me feel like a part of the family. Thanks guys." Harry smiled, knowing they were somewhere in the audience. He couldn't see them though.

"You call him 'Cael'?" asked an astonished villager.

Harry laughed. "Yeah- and believe me, it's new to me. Just earned his respect recently."

Harry saw a small figure rushing towards him. It was Ana.

"Hiya Blaze!" she exclaimed. Harry asked her where her parents were. She pointed them out, and Harry saw that Ari looked apologetic.

"What's up munchkin?" he asked her, noticing for the first time that she had Kor on a leash.

"I wanted to show everybody your doggie." Ana said, cutely.

"What's your dog's name?" asked a reporter.

"Kor." Harry replied.

"Do you have any other pets?"

"I have a snowy owl named Hedwig, and two snakes- Ariel and Raven."

"Some people would think that snakes were odd pets," commented the reporter.

"Oh," Harry said. "I speak parseltongue."

Harry didn't have to worry about the elves thinking he was evil. Parseltongue was considered a 'light' gift in the Elven Realm.

Harry bent over and picked Ana up, putting her on his shoulder. Ana still held onto the leash so Kor couldn't get away.

"You certainly are strong," someone commented.

"It's not like she's that heavy," Harry said modestly.

"I weigh 46 pounds," said Ana into the microphone. Harry could just see Ari groaning.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" someone asked.

"I'll answer that," said Ana. "Yes, he does."

This piqued many people's curiosity. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Ginny, and she is very beautiful." Ana answered. Harry had showed her pictures of Ginny.

"Is she an elf?" someone asked Harry.

"No- she's back in the Wizarding World." Harry said, sadly.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"I bet you have a lot of girls that are jealous of her," commented someone else.

Harry laughed- over on the side, Eil was cracking up.

Luckily for Harry, another reporter changed the topic. "What are some of your plans for the Kingdom?"

Things quickly turned back to a more serious mood, as Harry began.

"I wanted to begin some relief work immediately. You know, to help fix damages and such. I also wanted to give money to the victim's families. Although I am aware that no amount of money will be able to make up for your loss, even I am aware of the high costs of funerals and such these days. In addition, free medical care will be offered to all of those injured."

Harry paused. "I'd also like to have a hospital built so that medical care will be more readily available. A hospital would be a central location for medical care and more convenient. It would also offer many jobs- nurses, secretaries, and so on."

"It has also come to my attention that many children were left orphaned in the attack. 35, actually. And it's no secret that the current orphanage is not in very good condition- and the 11 children currently there are not getting the best care they could. Therefore, I have discussed it with my Council and have decided that I will be transforming the west wing of the castle into a place for them to live. I'll be seeing to this immediately after this meeting, so don't expect me at dinner."

"When will your coronation ceremony take place?"

"In approximately a month- in light of the current disaster, I wanted to wait a bit for people to get used to the idea."

Eol appeared next to Harry. "We have time for one more question."

Harry picked a reporter, who asked him if he had picked his entire council yet. He also asked who he had chosen.

Harry explained his decisions, and the press conference was ended. Harry walked of the stage, and when he saw Eil, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over," was all he said.

A/N: Again, sorry about the long wait. Had a bit of writer's block. I really don't like this chapter much- it didn't really turn out exactly how I'd wanted it to, but I didn't want to keep you waiting even longer. But it is 18 pages typed! Okay, review responses:

**Kaleena Mason:** sorry about the cliffie! Glad you like it!

**Kaaera:** thanks! And as to Eil going to Hogwarts? Sorry- not telling!

**Grey8:** glad you like it- everyone seems to like the syringes! Hehe.

**Elfprincess:** thanks for the compliments! Glad you like it!

**AlwaysWright:** yay! I'm evil! Thanks! To answer your questions: 1) Yes, Harry will be going back to the wizarding world. 2) Yeah, it'll definitely complicate things that he is the King, and there will be even more complications to come. 3) How will he govern his kingdom if he's in the wizarding world? Not telling! Hehe.

**Rum n' Coke:** yeah, I'm in 9th grade. Glad you like it- I live for reviews like this! Lol. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you- I have a really busy life.

**CastusAlbusCor:** yes, I wrote the first chapter so that it wouldn't be consistent. But since it is confusing some people, when I re-write the story, I'm going to just make it flow. Glad you like it, though.

**Dracolover2008:** sorry about the long wait for the update. I have a horribly busy life. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Missing Fairy:** wow! thanks! I'll definitely be writing more! It's reviews like this that keep me going! Hehe.

**Dobbiessweetie29:** glad you like it- and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Tanyositlopai:** it seems like everyone loved the syringes! Hehe. It'll definitely be fun to write harry's friends reactions when harry goes back to the wizarding world- not to mention Malfoys! Let's just say that he's not going to make a quiet entrance.

**Foxfur:** thanks! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait.

**Hpfreakout:** sorry about the evil cliffie- have to do something to keep the readers in suspense! And I do agree- harry has way to many powers. But it is necessary to the plot- you'll see! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Discombobulatedperson:** glad you liked it- and lol- you're not weird. I think deep down everyone would like to stick someone with a blunt syringe. I know I would. Hope the wait was worth it on this chapter!

**Smiley Face3:** harry will most definitely be taking the throne- not Eil. But harry will eventually be returning to hogwarts- in one of the upcoming chapters, actually. Glad you like it!

**Musings-of-Apathy:** glad someone thinks I'm funny. Hehe. and nope- I don't read Stargate SG-1 fanfics… sorry. I'm not even sure what it is… hmm…

**FluffyPinkSlippers:** thanks!

**Santa Claus:** glad you liked it.

**Beth5572:** thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Insanity-of-the-owl:** hope you liked this chapter.

**Bandgsecurtiyaw:** glad you like it!

**Mysticruby**: harry is definitely the son of Lily and James- sorry if I confused you! But glad you like it!

**Moodyboy66:** sorry about the cliffie  hope this chapter made up for it.

**Jarno:** thanks- no, Eil won't be king. He's on the Council, however.

**Iluvdan:** wow! thanks! I will most definitely be finishing this story- even if it takes me a while.

**Volleypickle16:** glad you like it! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait!

**Lady Urguentha:** hope this chapter answered your questions.

**Lady of Masbolle:** thanks! Hope your email alerts are working now!

**Post-Scriptum:** sorry about the pace. It'll pick up within about two chapters. Harry will go back to Hogwarts in about three or four more chapters. I just don't want to rush the plotline- sorry…

**Holimontski:** glad you like it!

**Black Padfoot:** glad you like it! I'm thinking about 4 more chapters before harry goes back to hogwarts. Maybe more, maybe less. It all depends on how much detail I feel like adding. Harry will not be Head Boy when he goes back- he'll only be in his sixth year (if he even goes back as a student). As for his entrance, lets just say I've got something planned. He certainly won't make a "quiet" entrance.

**Nogoalielikeme:** sorry about the last cliffie- hopefully this chapter not really having a cliffie made up for it.

**Hpfanchrissy1502:** thanks! I've decided that I'm just going to continue with the story, and when it is finished, I'll rewrite it to include what happened in the 6th book- and change the title. I'm just glad Half Blood Prince is finally coming out!

**OrganiclyMe:** thanks!

**Beast210:** no-Harry's father is definitely James Potter.

**HecateDeMort:** no- Eil isn't more royal than Harry because Eil doesn't have any gold blood in him.

**Rhysel Ash: **hope this cliffie wasn't too bad.

**Amones of Magic:** wow! Big review! Sorry about the cliffie- I tried to make it less this time to balance things out. To answer your questions:  
**1).**Yes, Harry will go back to Hogwarts. I'm not saying if he'll be a student or not yet, though. Yes, he will definitely see his family and friends. You think he'd just leave poor Ginny like that? Lol.  
**2).**Yes- Harry is definitely James' son. Lily had put glamour charms on him as a baby to hide his elven features- James never knew that Lily was elven- and neither did Lily- for sure. She just noticed that he had pointed ears and such, and because she still couldn't remember any of her childhood, suspected that she might be elven, but never knew for sure. Wow… hope that wasn't confusting.  
**3).**As to what's going to happen when Harry's king, I gave hints in this chapter, but I'm still not saying. Hehe- I love being evil. Gotta keep some of the plot secret!  
**4).**About the whole marriage issue. Yes, he'll eventually have to marry- but in elven culture you can still be king without a wife- just not for extended amounts of time. This'll come into play later.  
**5).**I made Harry modest, yet ridiculous about his powers because I didn't want him to be lording his powers over everyone- I just couldn't imagine it. Yet he's gotta have some fun now and then, and he's got these mood swings that make him wish he didn't have all this power. Sort of complicated… sorry.

**Pleione:** hope you liked this chapter. Glad to know someone thinks I'm funny.

**VFPC:** thanks!

A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Discoveries

Ten minutes later, Harry was in a parlor in the west wing of the palace with Eil. Everyone else had gone to get ready for dinner. Eil and Harry were skipping it to prepare the west wing for the orphans that would arrive the next day. Many others had volunteered to help, but Harry insisted that it wouldn't be too much work- that he could do it entirely by magic- and that he should be done in a few hours.

Harry scanned the parlor. It was elegantly decorated, with many breakable, antique decorations.

Harry couldn't help but think that he couldn't possibly change such a beautifully decorated room. Suddenly, he had an idea. Instead of changing the west wing, he could build an entirely new wing onto the palace. He asked Eil what he thought, and Eil wholeheartedly agreed.

"Besides," Eil added. "This way we can design the building to gear it more towards children."

"But where should we put it?" asked Harry. "I was thinking maybe to add it onto the back of the palace, and just make another entrance through the back so we won't have little kids running through the palace."

"Good idea. How many floors do you think?" Eil said, thinking aloud. They had begun walking to the back of the palace, passing through large hallways. As they cut through the main library, Harry spoke.

"The palace itself is seven stories… so I'm thinking about five stories for the orphanage. I don't think it needs to be all seven."

"I agree."

They both walked in silence- Harry in deep thought about how he would lay out the orphanage. Eil was probably thinking about the spell Harry would perform on him later that evening that would show him his family tree.

When they reached the back of the palace, Harry asked Eil for the list of children who had been orphaned in the attack and who had been in the previous orphanage. From the list, Harry could tell that the orphans that would be coming ranged in age from 1 year to 15 years old.

Harry stared at the blank space on the lawn that would become the orphanage. He felt happy that he could do something to improve their lives.

"How big are you making each floor?" Eil asked.

"This big," Harry said, as he used wandless magic to build the walls of the first floor. It was fairly big- just the perfect size. Harry added a walkway that extended to the street, and double doors at the entrance. Harry and Eil walked in the double doors and found themselves standing in a large, empty room with grass floors. Harry quickly changed this, making the walls royal purple in color, and adding hardwood floors. He conjured a reception desk, which he made lime green. Harry figured that if this was going to be a place for kids to live, it should be cheerful- not hospital-white.

Harry quickly added more walls- behind the reception desk he added several cabinets, and a muggle computer for storing information. He stocked it with many office supplies. Then he added a little waiting room with two lime green couches and an EVT over to the side. On both sides of the reception desk, Harry added a door. The door to the left led to three small, white rooms. Harry put desks and adoption forms in these, as well as comfortable black leather chairs. These rooms would be where the adoptions took place. As an after-thought, Harry added a few children's toys to the back corner of each room. He added hardwood floors.

Through the door to the right, Harry placed a small hallway that lead to another door. Through this door was a gigantic playroom filled with little kids toys and books. The room was done in cheerful, bright colors. Harry wasn't much of an artist, so he figured he could maybe get someone to paint a mural on one of the walls with animals. The room had very soft carpeting, and was entirely childproofed. In one corner of the room, Harry added a bathroom. In another, he added a staircase. A gate closed the bottom so that the kids wouldn't be all over the place. Upstairs, Harry put down blue plush carpeting over the entire floor. He filled this room with couches, EVT's, muggle video games, computers, and toys for older children. In one corner, he added a few bathrooms. Toward a back corner, he put a bunch of chairs, and many books. In the corner where the staircase had come up, he added another one going up. Harry made the walls white with big bubbles of color everywhere.

"Nice," commented Eil.

"Thanks," added Harry as he walked up the staircase. "What do you think would work best for the room situation? Individual rooms, or rooms for families, or dorm rooms based on age…"

"Hmmm…" Eil said, deep in thought. "We'll definitely need a separate nursery for the babies. And a separate playroom- because the one on the ground floor is geared towards like… 4 to 7 year olds."

"Yeah," Harry said, checking his list once more. "There's three children 2 and under, and three 3-year-olds. But I think that three is too old to be in a nursery with littler babies. I think I'll do individual rooms- no doors though, that way little kids can't accidentally lock themselves in."

"Good thinking. Wouldn't it be fun to customize the rooms to the kids? We've got a bit of information on each of them." Eil asked.

"Well, we've got to do something with them anyway." Harry agreed.

Harry finished the third floor, which was composed of the nursery, bathrooms, and rooms for the fourteen children that were between the ages of three and six. At this point in time, the children's rooms had bare walls and floors- Harry had wanted to finish the basic building structure before he got into personalizing the rooms.

On the fourth floor, Harry put rooms for children age's seven to eleven. There were thirteen of them. In the other half of the floor, Harry added a cafeteria-style room. He filled it with a few tables that were normal height, and then added a bunch of child-size tables for the smaller children. He also added three muggle high chairs for the babies. In a corner, Harry placed a purple counter and a long row of magical microwaves. Each child would be given three tokens per day for snacks, and when they wanted one they could put their token in the microwave and think of the food they wanted, and it would appear. It was a fairly new invention, but it worked well.

During regular meal times, food would appear on the tables, much like at Hogwarts.

Finally, on the fifth floor, Harry added six rooms for the remaining children aged 12 to 15. He also added a few extra rooms just in case, and put in some rooms for the adults who would be in charge. Harry was going to put together an entire Orphanage Committee to make sure that the children were getting good care.

"Glad that's done," Eil said when he added the final wall. "Now we can decorate!"

'Yeah," Harry agreed. "The wall part isn't very fun."

"Lets start up here and work our way down."

"Sure. Who's the oldest kid?"

"Iliana. Fifteen years old, favorite color- purple, favorite animal- dolphin, one little brother named Jabajo. Her father was on the council." Eil read.

Harry envisioned a room with lavender walls and a canopy bed with a royal purple bedspread. He added many coordinating designs, and soon the room was a Vision in Purple. He finished the other rooms on the fifth floor, and pretty soon, Tyjaer, Mia, Pyrair, Calalae, and Thalor had rooms of their own. Each person's room contained a double bed, with their name spelled out in stuffed cloth letters above it in their favorite color. Hardwood floors covered the older children's rooms. Harry also gave them each a small bathroom, dresser, trunk, set of clothing in the appropriate size, a clock, a few toys, and a muggle radio that coordinated with the theme of their room. For the six rooms on the fifth floor, Harry added doors. He figured that the older children deserved them.

For the younger children's rooms, Harry added soft carpeting in their favorite color, along with almost everything that the older children had. Their toys, granted, were more appropriate for their age. They also got bathrooms, however it was one for every two people. Harry finished decorating all of the rooms, added many final touches to the building, and finally proclaimed it ready to be occupied by orphans the next day.

After, he had teleported to Eil's flat and they had talked for a while. Harry had cast an invisibility charm on Eil, and cast the spell on him that would show his family tree. Because the tree took twelve hours to write itself, Harry had teleported back to Cael's house with the family tree, which hadn't begun to develop yet, and went to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning at six o'clock, as usual. He changed into his training robes, took a long shower, and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed lightheartedly, taking his seat at the table.

"Easy for you to say." Zara said, clearly in a bad mood. "You don't have to go to instruction today."

"It's only a half day, Zara! Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Zara mumbled something under her breath about wanting to go somewhere.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to go with you to the opening of the new orphanage. But I can't because I'll be at instruction. And today's topic is so boring- we're learning about the Famine of the Third Century."

"Sounds interesting to me." Harry commented positively.

"You know, you're a great liar." Zara responded.

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed. "How about if I wrote you a Mentorship Notice so you could miss today?"

"Would you do that?" Zara said, brightening.

"Sure. I've got to go to the Training Center at seven this morning. I've got a practice duel with Bael at seven-thirty, and then I'm going to work out until nine. I can teach you a few things so that I won't be lying about the Mentorship thing. Then I have to meet up with Eil because I've got the results of a spell that he asked me to do. At nine-thirty, I have to head over to the Palace for the opening of the Orphanage. I figure I'll be there until around one-thirty. Then I'm sparring with Cassian. He wants me to help him with fencing. Then back to the Orphanage at three, until about five. I'm volunteering there quite often, actually. Then I can drop you off back here around five-ish, and I'll meet you at dinner. Is that okay Ari? Cael?"

"That's fine, Blaze."

"I want to come too!" Ana exclaimed. "There's no pre-instruction today! Please, please, please!"

Harry laughed. His cousin loved to follow him around. "Sure, you can come. And Karo too."

"Yay!" exclaimed the small boy.

"Now go get changed," Harry told the smaller children, who were still in their pajamas. They ran to their rooms to get changed.

"Thanks," said Ari. "You have no idea how much this means to them. Besides, I'll finally be able to get a day of peace and quiet!"

"A well-deserved day of peace and quiet," Harry agreed.

"Well, I'm off to work." Cael said. "I want to get some things set up before Cassian gets to the training center. And I wanted to thank you for sparring with him later. My trainee is horrendous in fencing, and I can't seem to figure out why."

"No problem. Cass is one of my best friends!"

"One of your best-looking friends too!" Zara giggled.

"Fourteen year olds," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You're only three years older than me!"

"Yes, but Cassian is about ten years older than you," Harry pointed out. "I'll have to remember to tell him that you fancy him."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zara gasped.

Harry laughed. "Wouldn't I?"

"I swear, Blaze, you are completely hypocritical," Ari said. "You roll your eyes at Zara for acting immature, but then you act just as immature as she was!"

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ana, Zara, and Karo were walking down to the training center. Normally, Harry would have just teleported them all there, but it was a nice morning.

"Can I see your new dagger, Blaze?" asked Karo, bouncing.

"Once we get to the training center, I'll show it to you." Harry responded. Karo loved seeing all of Harry's swords and daggers. Harry owned eleven swords-including Dragonblaze. Three of them, he'd made himself. He'd also acquired twenty-two daggers, including the one that Eil had given him the day before.

"And will you take me horseback riding?" Ana asked.

"I'm sorry Shorty, I can't take you today. This weekend, I promise."

"Okay!"

They arrived at the training center a few minutes early, so Harry took them to see Kaya. He still remembered the first days he had been here, when she'd taught him Elvish.

"Aunt Kaya!" exclaimed Ana, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi sweetie!"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Blaze is gonna take me horseback riding on the weekend!" she squealed.

"That sounds like fun!"

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Great! I wanted to thank you for appointing me to your Council. It means a lot."

"How could I not appoint you? I mean if it weren't for you, I'd be totally lost in the whole Elven Customs and Language thing."

Kaya laughed, "True. You'll be at the Orphanage at…"

"Nine-thirty. I know that they won't be arriving until around ten-fifteen, but I wanted to finish some last-minute things."

"I'm heading over there right now," Kaya said. "I want to see what you've done to the West Wing."

"Oh," Harry said. "About that… I decided not to change the West Wing. It might not exactly be useful, but it was so beautifully decorated… I guess I just didn't want to mess with history."

"Where did you put it then?" Kaya said, beginning to look panicked. As Councilor of Internal Improvements, she was in charge of the Orphanage Project.

"I just added on to the back of the palace. That way there'll be no way for kids to be running around the palace unsupervised. It's just not safe."

"Good idea. I'm dying to see what it looks like."

"Me too!" Zara exclaimed. "I've signed up to volunteer every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday from two-thirty until five."

"That's great, Zar!" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wanted to surprise you." Zara said.

"That's funny," commented Ari. "I signed up for Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday from two-thirty until five."

"Guess I won't be seeing you there," said Zara.

"Both of you might be seeing me." Harry said. "I'll be spending a lot d time there. I really feel for those kids, because I know what it's like to grow up without your parents. And where I grew up, I might as well have been sent to an orphanage."

"So what times are you volunteering?" asked Kaya, interested.

"Everyday, varying times…" Harry said. "Basically, whenever my schedule permits."

"I bet you'd just love to move in there and play with little kids all day," Kaya said knowingly. "You'd probably adopt all of them if you could." Harry loved little kids.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We've got to run- I've got to get to the dueling room. I'm supposed to meet Bael."

"Catch you later!" Kaya said, and teleported to the palace.

Harry teleported them to the dueling room, where Bael was waiting.

"Looks like someone brought their fan club," Bael said.

"Maybe," Harry responded as he conjured a bench for them to sit on, and put a protected shield around them so that they wouldn't be able to be hit by any stray spells.

"Rules?" asked Bael.

"No curses. No shields, no Unforgivables, no spells that cause permanent damage. No elemental magic, and no weapons of any kind. This is strictly wandless magic. And no destroying the shield that I put up around those three. Anything you'd like to add?"

"Yes. First stunned wins."

"And Zara will be acting as Ref." Harry added.

"Dueling positions," instructed Zara. Harry and Bael got into position.

"Bow." They each took three steps forward, bowed, turned, and took three steps back to where they'd started.

"Ready… begin!"

Harry shot a 'Petrificus Totalus' at Bael, who casually dodged it. Harry had a distinct strategy, which was to get his opponent in a position where they couldn't dodge what was sent at them, and then to launch the most powerful spell at them.

Bael sent several stunners at him, which he ducked, and responded with an 'Everte Statum Bael', which successfully knocked Bael off his feet and sent him flying across the room. Harry had been working on modifying the spell so that it would seek out his opponent and knock him down. However, it was only a temporary spell, and Bael quickly got to his feet. It was an excellent charm for gaining time to rethink strategy.

Bael sent another stunner at him, which he deflected with a "protego!" It bounced back, and came very close to hitting Bael in the chest, but he leaped out of the way in time.

Harry fired three stunners in a row, each one that missed him by about a half an inch. He dodged a purple curse that was headed for his head, and then cast another 'Everte Statum Bael'. While Bael was down on the floor and struggling to get up, Harry shot a particularly powerful stunner at him. Bael keeled over and hit the ground.

"Blaze wins!" cried Zara, as Harry was reviving Baeldeth and helping him to his feet.

"Good match," Harry said.

"I really wish you'd quit going easy on me. We both know that you could have hit me square with a stunner the second that the duel started, and what about how…"

"Oh, shut up." Harry said, ignoring Bael's rant about Harry going easy on him. When he was finished ranting, Bael teleported away to go see his wife, and Harry took the three up to the large workout room. There was a little kid's gym over to the side with tumbling mats and a small play area like you'd find at a muggle McDonalds. Harry dropped Ana and Karo off there, and asked Zara to keep an eye on them while he did some conditioning. Zara agreed, and Harry went to work out.

His workout was simple. On Monday, he worked his chest and triceps. Tuesday, he did cardio and ran for quite a while. On Wednesday, he worked his back and biceps. Thursday, he always practiced with his swords or fencing, which was a workout in itself. Friday, he conditioned his shoulders and legs. Saturday he took off, and Sunday he worked his abdominal muscles and did a bit of weight training.

However, he always started with a ten-minute jog, 50 sit-ups (100 if it was Sunday), 30 pull-ups, and ten minutes of weight lifting, and ended with another ten-minute jog.

When Harry was finished training, it was 9 o'clock. He had been working out since 8. Harry fetched Zara, and told her that they had about ten minutes spare time in their schedule.

"So, what'd you want to learn?" Harry asked.

"Could you show me a few Wizarding Spells?" asked Zara anxiously. "I've been dying to try a few!"

"No problem," Harry said. "And particular ones?"

"What's the door-unlocking spell? That would be useful for pranking!"

"Why not just use the Elven version?" Harry suggested, and then muttered "Why would I want to teach you another spell that I'll end up getting pranked as a result of?" under his breath.

"You know just as well as I do that everyone has charms on their doors to keep that spell from working!"

"Yeah, well if you came to the Wizarding World, then only the elven one would be any use!"

"I'm not in the Wizarding World though, am I?"

"Good point," Harry said, giving in. "The incantation is 'Alohamora'. Normally, the wand movement is sort of a flick, but since you don't have a wand, it doesn't really matter. Why don't you try it out?"

Harry conjured a doorway out of this air, and locked it.

"Alomahora!" exclaimed Zara. Harry laughed.

"No, its Alohomora." Harry corrected.

"Alohomora!" exclaimed Zara, once more. When it didn't work, she became irritated. Zara liked to get things right the first time, and often reminded Harry of Hermione- if she were a prankster.

"Alohomora!"

"Alohomora!"

"Alohomora!"

Zara still couldn't get it.

'Wow,' Harry thought to himself. 'This reminds me of the time when I…'

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed. "Zar- will you try something for me?"

"Sure," agreed Zara, confused. "What?"

"Concentrate really hard on this door unlocking," Harry instructed. "Just picture it opening."

Harry watched as Zara's face contorted in extreme concentration, and changed into a bemused look when the door swung open.

"Woa…" Zara said. "How'd I do that?"

"Zara, I think you're a mage…"

"A MAGE? THAT'S AWESOME!"

"I need to run some tests first, though. You might not be. Your magic might not allow for Wizarding spells… and could be making up for it through your pendant."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want you to get too excited."

"Can you run the tests now?" asked Zara.

"Yeah, they should only take a few minutes," Harry responded. "I'm a mage, and I'm your cousin, so it's very likely that Eol's line has a history of mages."

"Just run the tests already!" Zara exclaimed. "This is killing me!"

"Fine, fine." Harry said. "There's three tests- all spells. If it comes up as a positive for each spell, then you're a Mage. If not, then you're channeling it through your pendant. By the way, I need you to take it off."

"My pendant?" Zara asked.

"No, your shoes. Of course your pendant!"

Zara carefully removed the pendant from around her neck, and placed it on a table that Harry had conjured.

Harry cast the introductory spell, which linked Zara's magic to a sheet of paper with three circles drawn in it. As Harry cast the spells, each circle would turn a color (according to the results of that particular spell). If the color in the circle turned a greenish-black color, it meant that the person was a mage.

"Aelaelandri eisi!" Harry said, casting the first spell. He checked the paper, which had turned the greenish-black color.

"Aelaestaelalandri eistai!" Harry cast the second spell, and circle turned greenish-black once again.

"Vaelaelaestandri syrdyr!" Harry said, completing the third spell. Zara held her breath as Harry picked up the paper and examined the results.

"Zar…" he said. "You're a mage."

"Wow…"

"You do know what this means, right?" Harry asked.

"No, what?"

"You won't be able to go to instruction anymore," Harry said. "You'll have to go right into the MTP, and get a trainer to teach you to master your powers. If you don't, you could end up hurting someone."

"MTP?" Zara asked. "And no more instruction? Yes!"

"Don't sound so excited." Harry said. "With the kind of training you will be doing, you will wish you were sitting in a nice chair, almost falling asleep. The Mage Training Program isn't easy. And I'm a High-Class mage."

"What class am I?"

"Well, because you aren't an Elemental Mage, you're not considered a High-Class Mage. On the scale of regular mages, you'll be about a…" Harry trailed off and cast the spell that would reveal the highest potential number on the scale that Zara could reach with training. "A three."

"Cool," Zara said. Even though a three on a regular scale of mages wasn't that powerful compared to Harry's Class 16 on the Elemental Mage scale (which would have been a 32 on the regular mage scale- off the charts, as the highest class there was a 26), a level three mage was still very powerful.

"I'll talk to your Dad when we I drop you off at the house later on."

"Thanks, Z!" Zara squealed. "This is wicked!"

"No problem, cuz. Now let me show you some neat things I've picked up…"

At twenty past nine, Harry arrived at Eil's flat with Ana, Zara, and Karo.

"I decided to let them tag along today," Harry said. "Why don't you guys go into Eil's kitchen and raid his junk-food drawer?"

"Yay!" squealed Karo, as he and Ana ran for Eil's kitchen. Zara followed.

"So?" Eil asked. "Let me see!"

"Truthfully, I haven't even seen it yet. I left it in my apartment because it was still developing." Harry said, picturing the parchment on the table in front of them. "Here you go."

"I can't," Eil said. "You look first."

"Okay…" Harry said looking down at the piece of parchment. At first, he was puzzled.

"Eil, take a look at this." Harry said, confused.

Eil glanced down at the parchment, and saw Harry's family tree, for both parent's sides.

"What?" Eil asked. "I don't understand. This is your family tree, not mine."

"Look," Harry said, pointing to a spot on the tree. Coming out of the left of Harry's name was a squiggly line, and connected the other end of it was Eil's.

"What does that mean?" Eil asked.

"No clue," Harry answered truthfully. "I'll have to check my books when I get back to the house later. I don't understand though- this is just my family tree with your name linked to mine with a squiggly line!"

"Yeah, what happened to my family tree?"

"I'm really not sure, Eil. I promise I'll look into it tonight, especially now that it is really involving me."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now, lets get over to the orphanage. I want to make sure everything is perfect," Harry said.

"You're one obsessive dude," Eil commented. "It was fine yesterday when we left!"

"I know. This is just a big deal to me, I guess." Harry said. "By the way, did you sign up to volunteer yet?"

"Yep. Took care of it first thing this morning. Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday from eleven until two-thirty."

"That's great!" Harry said.

"Surprisingly, most of the time slots were already filled when I got there. It was crazy. I had to wait in a line to sign up."

"Oh, I got the time sheet first. I had to pick times that would work around my busy schedule- with the intense training picking up again soon, and being King, my schedule isn't exactly flexible anymore."

"No kidding," Eil said. "So, what times did you end up volunteering?"

"Oh geez…" Harry said. "Monday from three a.m. until six a.m. and then five p.m. until eight-thirty p.m., Tuesday from nine a.m. until eleven a.m. and them from eight-thirty p.m. until ten p.m., and Wednesday from five p.m. until eight-thirty p.m. Then on Thursday, it's six a.m. until nine a.m. and then eight-thirty p.m. until ten p.m. Friday, I'll be in from nine a.m. until two-thirty p.m., and then five to eight p.m. Saturday, it's eleven a.m. until five pm., and Sunday it is six a.m. until eleven a.m., and then five p.m. until eight-thirty."

"Wow…" Eil said. "You weren't kidding when you said that you'd be over there a lot. And hey, on Saturday I'll be there when you're there!"

"You'll be there from eleven until five?" Harry asked.

"Heck, no. From eleven until two-thirty." Eil said.

"Oh well, Zara'll be there from two-thirty until five with me," Harry said.

Five minutes later, Harry, Eil, Zara, Ana, and Karo headed for the Orphanage. Harry dropped the three off in the playroom on the first floor, and he and Eil went to do a last inspection of the building, to make sure everything was childproofed.

It was close to ten by the time Harry declared everything perfect. Harry met Kaya down in the offices, and took a look at the Volunteer Schedule. It was quite full, with only a few open spots left for alternates.

"Wow…" Harry said. "I never expected this to get such big community support."

"It's a good cause," Kaya said. "Besides, elves generally love children."

"Then why weren't they doing anything about it before?"

"People tried- King Mallon said that the Kingdom didn't have sufficient funds."

"Didn't had sufficient funds?" Harry questioned. "I've seen the balance for the Royal Account. There's plenty of 'funds'."

"What can I say?" Kaya said. "He was sort of greedy. A great King, but greedy."

"I'm so tired," Harry yawned. "This King thing is really going to get to me."

Harry had a sudden thought. "Hey Kaya, didn't you do a lot of research on your family history last year?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It turns out that Eil's royal, right? So I did this spell on him that would produce his family tree. Except his family tree didn't show up on the parchment. It was mine- with his name connected to mine with a squiggly line. Do you know what that means?"

"Squiggly lines represent adoption."

"What?"

"It seems as though you've adopted Eil as your brother."

"I don't get it," Harry said.

"But I do," Kaya said, as she smiled knowingly. "After all that research, I learned that if an Elven child is orphaned before they leave their mother's womb (In other words, their mother is killed, but the child in her womb survives), then the magical levels inside the child's body change around their DNA so that they appear to slightly resemble the first person they lay eyes on. However, even though the child had a mother, it's really got no ancestors because of a complex inner-change that occurs."

Kaya paused. "These children are called Earth-Children. They typically have royal blood, although from seemingly nowhere. I think that Eil is such a child- how else could he have royal blood? When you completed the spell to find his family tree (which he doesn't have), the spell's inner workings took it upon themselves to bond you and Eil as brothers."

"Wow… I better get Eil down here." Harry said. A second later, Eil was standing in the room.

"Zar, I've told you a million times. I'm not…" Eil said, finally realizing that he was no longer in the playroom. "I HATE when you do that, Z!"

Harry laughed. Every time.

"Kaya just saved me some research," Harry said. "She knew what the squiggly line meant."

"Really?" Eil said, looking interested. "What?"

"Adoption." Harry answered simply.

"But that still doesn't explain why I've got no family tree of my own."

Kaya explained to Eil what she had just told Harry.

"Is that why that spell hurt so damn much? I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Sorry, Eil." Harry said. "Come to think of it, I had a huge headache last night too. Is that anything to do with it?"

"Most likely," Kaya answered.

"Anyway, this is kind of cool… bro." Eil said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Harry replied, nodding.

Approximately ten minutes later, Harry and a number of other people were standing outside the orphanage, awaiting the arrival of the orphans. Because the attack had only occurred the day before and many of the new orphans would still be very upset, Harry had only allowed his advisors, and a few of their family members, to attend. The volunteer schedule would not be put into effect until the next day.

"Are they coming soon?" Ana asked.

"Soon," Harry said, nodding.

A moment later, a group of many children appeared. It was apparent which of the orphans had been at the orphanage before. For one, they appeared extremely happy, which the others weren't. And secondly, they were dressed in rags. It made Harry angry to see how mistreated they'd been.

"Hello," Harry said lightly, going to open the doors. Zara held the main doors open, and Harry led them through the entrance to the main playroom. All of the orphans sat down on the carpeted floor. Harry stood in front of them, his advisors on his left.

Harry observed their reactions to their surroundings. The younger orphans appeared to be in awe of the number of toys in the room. The orphans from the old orphanage seemed startled that they'd get to live in a place as nice as this. The older children looked depressed, which was completely understandable.

Harry talked to them for a few minutes, describing the building and some rules. The older children (eleven or over) were allowed to leave the building any time they wanted, as long as they told someone and were back by nine at night. The middle-aged children (seven to ten) could leave with permission anytime from 7 a.m. to 6 p.m. as long as they traveled in groups of four or more. Children five and six were allowed to go to pre-instruction, and play outside on the grounds. And kids younger than that needed an adult to go outside with them. Harry had charmed the entrances and exits so that the kids could only get out with permission.

"And now, I'm going to take the older kids upstairs now," Harry announced. "So if… Iliana, Tyjaer, Mia, Pyrair, Calalae, and Thalo would follow me…"

"Excuse me? Sir?" Tyjaer asked. He had flaming red hair, and dark brown eyes. He reminded Harry of Ron.

"Call me Blaze… or Z if you prefer."

"Well, um… Blaze, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have a room near all of my siblings. They need me."

Harry glanced around, and saw many redheads. Now they really reminded him of the Weasleys. Harry thought for a moment.

"How old are your brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"Thistle's eleven, Sokai is nine, Shyr is five, Eiri is four, and Sori and Mira are three."

"Well, Thistle and Sokai will be on the fourth floor, and Shyr, Eiri, Sori, and Mira will be on the third floor. According to my Room Plan, Sori and Mira have attaching rooms, and Eiri and Syr have attaching rooms. Same with Thistle and Sokai. I think they'll be perfectly fine. But I'll grant you special permission to go down to see them whenever you'd like."

"Thanks Blaze," Tyjaer smiled. Harry led the six older children up to their rooms, and then left them to do whatever they wanted. He walked back downstairs, and called for the seven to eleven year olds.

"Can Thistle, Sokai, Vinnie, Jabajo, Sai, Eiloryl, Jhora, Belor, Carolae, Aelair, Eijer, Sylae, and Pyros please come with me?"

Harry showed them their rooms too, and then showed the three to six year olds (Shyr, Eiri, Sori, Mira, Carai, Thaer, Loni, Lomi, Lalai, Orasai, Sarei, Mara, Ailia, and Thal) to theirs, but brought them back down to the playroom afterward. Then, he took the babies (Ialai, Sakai, and Byr) up to the nursery and sat with them for a while. Ialai was a very small one-year-old, and had brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was sleeping soundly in one of the cribs. Sakai was a very cute two-year-old, with black hair and brown eyes. She seemed to be getting along well with two-year-old Byr, who had light brown hair, and was extremely happy. Sakai was the only one of the three who had been at the previous orphanage. It was noticeable in that she was very dirty, and had scratches and scrapes all over her body. Harry gave her a bath and changed her out of her tattered clothes, and into a cute pink muggle outfit.

After about a half-hour, Kaya came up.

"Hogging the babies, Blaze?" She said, laughing. "Figures. Let me watch them- go to the older kids playroom."

Harry complied, handing Ialai (who had been drinking warm milk from a bottle) over to Kaya, and exiting the room. He headed for the second floor, and was surprised to find many laughing children, including several of the older ones who had recently lost their parents.

"Look at this!" shouted an excited Jabajo, pointing at the Muggle Video-gaming system.

"They have DDR!" exclaimed Calalae, recognizing Dance Dance Revolution, probably from their old house. The Elven Realm was very well stocked with Muggle games.

Harry chuckled, as nine-year-old Sokai ran up to him, asking him if he'd play with him. Life was beginning to get more interesting.

At one-thirty, Harry headed back over to the training center, sparred with Cassian, giving him a few pointers, and then went back to the orphanage. Cassian came with him. Harry had gone to the younger children's playroom, and had played Hide-And-Go-Seek with the Ana, Karo, the six-year-old triplets (Loni, Lomi, and Lalai), the red-headed-twins (Sori and Mira- three years old), and Eiri (four), Mara (four), and Sarae (three). Before he knew it, it was five o'clock. Harry went with Ana, Karo, and Zara back to the house, and went up to his room to shower and get ready for dinner.

Later that night, Harry was awakened to the cry of an infant outside the house.

"What the…" Harry said, getting up. He climbed down the stairs, and walked outside. It was two-thirty in the morning. He saw what looked to be a baby wrapped in a blanket, lying in the middle of the street. Harry ran over to the figure, and saw that it was in fact a baby boy. He appeared to be about a year old.

Harry bent over, and picked the child up. Cradling him in his arms, Harry began to walk back to the house. He had figured that he could take in the child for the night, and then take him to the orphanage in the morning, where he'd be well cared for.

However, Harry had thought wrong. As soon as he'd taken his first step, there was a bright flash of pale blue light, and Harry felt pain like he'd never experienced. And, still holding the child, his world blacked out.

A/N: Wow! 20 pages! I think that's a record for me… This chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I posted. Please review and let me know what you think!

SouthernBelle: Hey! I only left you hanging for a little bit over a month! And I've provided another cliffie for this chaper! Hehe. I love being evil… But anyway, I'll try and update soon.

Andine: Yeah. I know it can get unrealistic at times… I assure you there IS a reason for that. But that won't become a main part of the plot until much, much, much, much later. Glad you like it, though!

Missing Fairy: glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter too! (this one's really not my favorite. I've been working on it for a while, and I can't get it to turn out the way I wanted to. I hope I can get the next chapter to sound a little better…)

Lady of Masbolle: Yep- I'm in 9th grade. And I agree that the whole interview thing was OOC. I've re-read it and I don't really like the way that it turned out. I'm thinking that when I've finished with this story (which won't be for a while) I'll probably do a re-write, if only for my sake. Hope you liked this chapter okay (even though I didn't- I don't think it turned out quite right).

Annie: Harry'll probably get back to Hogwarts in about two chapters. I think I've been stretching his stay in the Elven Realm a little too much… I don't know. But I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Musings-of-Apathy: This was a transitional chapter too… geez. I think I've got enough of them now. Hopefully there'll be a bit more action in the next chapter. Harry will return to the Wizarding World in about two or three chapters (although I've been promising it for a while now, it is definitely going to occur soon). I do have a pretty good idea of how Harry will return to the Wizarding World, but you'll have to just wait and see. (Smiles evilly) Thanks for the review- glad you like it!

CastusAlbusCor: I felt a bit guilty when I read your review, as I never intended for Harry to change the West Wing… hopefully him adding on to the castle was an okay substitute… Glad you like it!

Lady Lily3: Yes- you'll be seeing Harry's (wizarding) friends like Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in about two or three chapters. Thanks for reviewing- and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully you liked this one too!

DoWNEr: Hmm… how to explain… I'm not sure I ever said that Dumbledore knew that Harry lived in a cupboard… but if I did, then here's how I figure it- I think that Dumbledore may have suspected it, but didn't want to believe it so shrugged the idea off as 'stupid'. In no way do I think that being forced to live in a cupboard is acceptable. I very much think that that is abuse. I have no idea where you got the idea that I thought it was from… Sorry if that sounded a bit harsh- I may have misunderstood you…

OrganiclyMe: glad you love the idea- took a bit of planning on my part. Thanks!

Kaaera: Is Eil going to Hogwarts? I'd love to answer your question but the plotline hinges on that so much that I can't. I promise that you'll find out soon enough (within 3-5 chapters).

VFPC: hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!

Nogoalielikeme: It was Harry speaking at the end of Chapter 12, not Eil. I looked back on it, and it definitely sounds confusing. Thanks for pointing it out. Hope you didn't mind this cliffie too much!

Volleypickley16: glad you loved it! Hope the wait wasn't too long…

Holimontski: Sorry about the long updates- I have such a busy schedule that I don't often find time to write. Harry knew he had to divulge at least some of his history if he wanted the Elven people to trust him. As for Dumbledore, you'll have to find out! (smiles evilly).

HPFanChrissy1502: Hehe- I'm glad that you're happy that Harry's going to be King. Glad you liked the last chapter!

AthenaKitty: Yes, Harry will get his tan back (smiles). Couldn't have our hero without a nice tan, could we? Things will change pretty quickly, and the Dark Elves won't be idle for much longer.

Grey8: Yeah- this chapter wasn't action-packed, either. Hopefully the next one will be. I love writing Harry's interaction with Eil and Bael. It's fun. Glad you like it!

And to:

X Revolution

Bloodless Ace

Gohan/Videlgoten/Trunkslover

Lone Wolf Blade

Vorkvillebird

Mark Scheezle

Chrissy 227

Fluffy Pink Slippers

MysticRuby

KainIze

HecateDeMort

Pleione

Bandgsecurtiyaw

Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Review please!


	14. Jamie

_Previously:_

_Harry bent over, and picked the child up. Cradling him in his arms, Harry began to walk back to the house. He had figured that he could take in the child for the night, and then take him to the orphanage in the morning, where he'd be well cared for. _

_However, Harry had thought wrong. As soon as he'd taken his first step, there was a bright flash of pale blue light, and Harry felt pain like he'd never experienced. And, still holding the child, his world blacked out._

Harry blinked, slowly awakening.

'I think he's waking up,' Harry heard. It was Eil- he was sure of it. Spots of light began to appear, slowly restoring his vision.

Harry opened his eyes surprised to see that he was in his bedroom, surrounded by people, with a small infant on his lap.

"Hello," he said groggily. "What happened?"

"This little guy happened," Eil said. "He's bonded with you."

"Excuse me… what?"

"Bonded with you," repeated Eil.

"Care to explain?" Harry drawled.

Ari stepped forward. "Blaze, have you ever thought about the fact that I am technically the daughter of Eol yet I look nothing like him?"

"I just assumed you took after your mother," Harry said.

"No, I don't." Ari continued. "When an elven child is orphaned at the age of two or younger, they occasionally bond with someone. When the bond is formed, both feel immense pain and are surrounded by a bright light. This is because during the bonding, the new bond-parent's DNA is being fused into the child's body."

Harry looked down at the baby now on his lap. Before, the child had had light brown hair and blue eyes. Now, however, he had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Harry picked him up, and looked at him properly. He could see a lot of resemblance. The baby cooed, and Harry smiled. He had a soft spot for infants.

"So…" Harry said eventually. "I guess I can't just take him to the orphanage now."

"No," Ari agreed. "Another thing about the relationship between bond-children and their parents is that if the bond-parent refuses the child, it will die."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Children only bond with a person if they feel a connection, and trust. It seems this little one felt that with you."

Harry sighed. "Life can't be easy, can it? Looks as though I've got myself a kid. I don't know how to be father!"

"You'll do fine, Blaze." Cael said. "The kids at the orphanage love you, and they've only known you for a day."

"I guess…" Harry said. "How old is he?"

"He'll be a year old tomorrow," Cael informed him. "When we tried to take him off your lap so we could run tests on his health, we weren't able to. Every time someone touched him, they'd feel an intense shock course through their body."

"Ouch," Harry said. "So his birthday is August the third?"

"Exactly," Cael confirmed.

"Hey, Z?" Eil said. "You know you can't call this little guy 'he' or 'him' forever."

"Yeah," Zara agreed. "What are you going to call him?"

Harry thought for a moment. Everything was happening so quickly- it seemed like a dream. He had a son.

"Jamie." Harry said. "I'll name him Jamie."

"After your father?" Zara asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"So is his name going to be James or just 'Jamie'?"

Harry thought for a minute.

"James, but called Jamie." He said.

"Well, he needs a proper Elven middle name!" exclaimed Cael.

"And maybe a Wizarding middle name too?" suggested Eil.

"Jamie… Aiden."

"Partially after Ayden?" asked Zara.

"Yeah. He was a great trainer. I respected him a lot. But I like 'Aiden' better. And for a Wizarding middle name… I think… Tyler."

"Why Tyler?" asked Eil.

"When I was five, I had a friend named Tyler at school. Because Dudley had threatened to beat up anyone who was friends with me, I only had two. Tyler and Madeline. They were twins, and my best friends. But they moved away after I turned six."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Zara spoke up. "So then it's Jamie Aiden Tyler?"

"Yes." Harry said, smiling. "James Aiden Tyler. I like it."

"Me too," agreed Ari, followed by everyone else in the room.

"He's so cute!" Zara exclaimed. "Can I hold him?"

"No, Zar. Not for at least a day." Ari said.

Harry cradled Jamie in his arms. "I guess it's time I moved out."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ari asked.

"With Jamie, I'd be imposing on you guys too much. And I'll be expected to move into the palace after I'm coronated. So I might as well just move now, right?"

"Well, I insist that you stay at least a few more days while we arrange the Master Suite in the palace to be prepared for you." Cael said.

"Oh, I don't want the Master Suite." Harry said. "I was thinking more like a room that hadn't been used as much, in a quieter part of the palace."

"Nonsense," Eol said, as Harry realized for the first time that he was there. "Every king in the history of Elven history has resided in the Master Suite, and as your Councilor of Public Issues, I assure you that if you do not stay in the Master Suite there will be many 'Public Issues' to deal with. People will be offended! Besides, you know that there is no 'quieter' part of the castle than the master suite and…"

"Fine!" Harry interrupted, amused. "You win." Harry shifted in the bed, and moved Jamie to the other arm. He smiled down at his son. His son. Harry still couldn't believe it. He had a son. Seventeen years old by Elven standards, and he was a father. His head was felt like it was spinning.

'What is Ginny going to think?' Harry thought, suddenly feeling light-headed. 'Nothing is ever going to be the same ever again. When I get back to the Wizarding World, I'll be King of the Elven Realm and a father. When did my life get so complicated?'

Harry then decided that because he couldn't change what had happened, he might as well accept it. 'At least it isn't a bad thing', he thought.

"I'm going to need some things." Harry said. "A crib, clothes, diapers, you know. Where can I get it?"

"I've got Karo's old stuff. I think we've still got his crib up in the attic. Also, I think we've got a dresser, changing table, and a bassinet. You can have them."

"Really?" Harry said, brightening. "That'd be great!"

"And I'll take you shopping for clothing later this afternoon, after your magical stores are fully recovered."

"Thanks, Ari!"

"No problem. Anything for my favorite nephew."

"Only nephew," Harry scoffed. "What time is it anyway?"

"Two-thirty in the afternoon," Zara said. "The bonding took a lot out of you."

"So when can we go shopping? Jamie needs clothes, among other things."

"You should rest for another hour." Ari advised. "I'll take you shopping at three-thirty."

"Can I get something to eat?" Harry asked. "And something for Jamie to eat? Who knows when the last time he ate was… Come to think of it, what was he doing outside, alone, in the middle of the night?"

"When we preformed the tests on him, it showed that he'd been alone outside for approximately two days. We are inclined to believe that his parents died in the attack and that he was somewhere else during."

"He survived two days alone on the streets?"

"Apparently."

………………………………………..

"This one is so cute!" Zara exclaimed, holding up a pair of demim overalls and a white T-shirt. "I love muggle clothes!"

Ari had allowed Zara to come shopping with her, Harry, and Jamie. They'd gone directly to the major clothing store in the Elven Realm. Loosely translated, the name of the store was Liana's Boutique. They specialized in both Muggle and Elven clothing, and carried sizes for every age.

"Get it," Harry said. "I can quick teleport to the Wizarding World and make a withdrawal from my Gringotts vault to pay for everything. Even though I'll have to be very discreet. But believe me, money is NOT an option."

"Cool," Zara said. "In that case, I like this too." She showed Harry a pair of blue pajamas, and added it to the quickly growing pile of clothes that they would be purchasing.

"I wish you had a little girl too," Ari said. "I love buying little dresses."

Harry laughed. "Well you're not buying Jamie any dresses. I don't think he'd appreciate it when he got older. Would you Jame?" Harry said, smiling down at his son, who giggled in response.

"Fine," Ari said, laughing. "No dresses. But how about this incredibly cute robe?"

"That would be fine." Harry said, still amused.

By the time the girls were done picking out everything in the store that they dubbed 'cute', Harry had a massive pile of clothing in the canvas shopping bag that he was carrying in his left hand. Jamie had fallen asleep and was currently cradled in Harry's right arm.

"Zara? Can you hold Jamie for a few minutes? I need to go to Gringotts, and I don't want to teleport with him."

"Sure, Z." Zara took the sleeping baby from Harry, who then dissolved into thin air.

He reappeared in the lobby of Gringotts, heavily disguised. Harry made himself look like Eil had before they had taken the glamour charms off. He walked up to the counter, and asked to speak to Griphook. He figured that since the goblin had been nice to him before (by goblin standards, of course) that Griphook might be able to help him out.

Griphook came out, and Harry requested a private room. He was led back behind a counter, through a door that led to a long hallway, and into the third door on the left.

"Do you have your key?" asked Griphook. "I'll need it for identification purposes."

"Oh, yes." Harry pulled his key out of his cloak's pocket where he had placed it that morning. Griphook examined it, then looked up.

"Mr. Potter?" he said, his eyes wide. It was quite a comical look for a goblin.

"Yeah, that would be me."

"You are aware that the Wizarding World is practically in turmoil, aren't you? You just disappeared off the face of the Earth. At first they'd believed that you'd been taken to some Miracle Cure facility to heal from your injuries, but later learned that you were nowhere to be found. They're lost without their hero." Griphook stated casually, not a waver in his voice.

"The problem is, Griphook, that where I've been… I have to go back. I can't really give you any details, but I'm needed there even more than I'm needed here. Besides, being there is the only chance that I have of defeating Voldemort. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me. I'll be back."

"So, what is your business here?" the goblin asked, reverting back to the business end of things.

"I need to make a significant withdrawal from my account." Harry said, and Griphook nodded. "And, um, please don't tell anyone I was here?"

"You have my word."

----

Once Harry was back in the Elven realm, he had Zara run down to the bank to change the money he had withdrawn in for Elven currency. He paid for the clothing, and then they headed over to Elven Infants to buy other necessities.

Two hours later, he'd bought about 1036 galleons worth of baby supplies, which was the equivalent of about $5,000 in U.S. Muggle money, or roughly £2637. Harry was exhausted. He took Jamie back to his small apartment in Cael's house. The infant was giggling happily, now dressed in a white tank top with a muggle Hawaiian shirt over it and a pair of khakis.

Harry quickly set up the playpen he'd bought for Jamie, and placed a few carefully chosen toys in it for him to play with. He put Jamie in the playpen, and then set about assembling the crib, changing table, and dresser and putting all of the clothes that he had bought in the dresser. He could have done it magically, and had everything set up in less than a minute, but sometimes Harry preferred to do things the Muggle way. He didn't like the idea of becoming too dependent on his magic.

As Harry assembled the crib and listened to Jamie giggling over in his playpen, he thought about his friends back in the Wizarding World. Especially Ginny- what would she think about him having a kid? Harry had decided earlier that being a father might not be the worst thing in the world. In fact, he loved Jamie, and was glad to be his father. The only reservations that he had were that Jamie wouldn't be safe with him- he was Voldemort's Number One target in the Wizarding World, and now the Dark Elves target as well.

Harry finished setting up the crib, and put the mattress in it. He put sheets and pillows inside, along with some carefully chosen toys and set Jamie down for a nap, placing silencing charms around the crib so that Jamie would not be awoken by the noises of Harry assembling the rest of his furniture. Harry finished assembling everything within a half an hour.

Harry picked up a baby monitor and attached it to the crib, lowering the silencing charms. Then he picked up the other baby monitor that was connected magically to the one in the crib, shrunk it, and stuck it in his pocket. It would vibrate if it picked up any noise, and then Harry could press a button and be able to hear what was going on upstairs.

He silently left the room, shutting the door behind him, and went down to the kitchen to sneak a bite to eat. Everyone was out at dinner, but Harry had declined to go. He knew that he probably should, but he didn't want to drag Jamie with him on the first night- Jamie was still a little bit weak from the bonding. His magical reserves were not as strong as Harry's due to his age.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find that Eil was sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, glad that his friend was there. He grabbed some food and sat down at the table.

"I decided to stay behind. I didn't really feel like going to dinner tonight, and I figured you might want some company."

"Thanks, bro." Harry said. "I appreciate it."

"You know," Eil said. "Its still weird hearing you call me 'bro'. Don't get me wrong- I love it. I am really glad that we've been bonded as brothers. I mean, I've known you for a year, right? But it seems like I've known you for so much longer. Even before the spell bonded us, I've thought of you as like a brother. It's just weird knowing that now we actually, physically, are."

"I know what you mean!" Harry exclaimed. "Its wild, isn't it. Did you realize that you are an Uncle?"

"Nope, I didn't think about it like that. But I suppose that if my brother has a son, I would obviously be its uncle."

Harry laughed. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you be Jamie's godfather?"

Eil was taken aback. This was the last question he'd expected. However, he quickly recovered.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I mean, yeah, that sounds cool."

Harry laughed. "I hoped you'd say yes."

"But I didn't expect you to ask."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know, I just didn't."

Harry and Eil continued talking for a while, until Ari came home, explaining that the others would be along in a minute.

"Hello, Blaze, dear," said Ari, reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley. It was surprising how many things in the Elven realm reminded him of home. It was perhaps at this very moment that Harry realized just how much he missed the Wizarding World. In particular, Ginny. Harry understood that when he got back, things probably wouldn't be the same as they were before. His relationship with Ginny could very well be over, as he now had a kid, and was to be the King of the Elven Realm. It was a lot of baggage, and Harry acknowledged that if he were Ginny, he wouldn't want to have to deal with it. He might have had his childhood ripped from him, but it wasn't fair to Ginny to force her to do the same.

"Hello Aunt Ari," replied Harry. "How was dinner?"

"Fine," she said. "Everyone was looking for you, though."

"Did news get out about exactly why I wasn't there?"

"No- they only know that you weren't there because of 'personal problems'. Won't they be surprised…"

"Oh well," Harry said. "They should learn not to be so surprised of everything. With me, nothing's ever normal."

Eil laughed. "Too true."

The baby monitor went off. Jamie was crying.

"Be right back," Harry said, heading up the stairs. He found Jamie standing in his crib, his eyes filled with tears. When he saw Harry, he immediately stopped crying.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. Harry was taken aback, but in a good way. He couldn't believe that Jamie was calling him 'Daddy' this soon.

"Hey Jamie," he said picking him up. "How about we go downstairs?"

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "No nap."

Harry had no clue that he knew that many words. Then again, he was clueless when it came to babies. They headed down the stairs, and were greeted at the bottom by a room full of people.

"Hey Z!" exclaimed Zara.

"How was dinner?" Harry asked.

"Quite interesting. Everyone was talking about you."

"Great…" Harry sighed.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Yeah Jamie?"

He babbled a bit, and then said "Down."

"You got it," Harry said, setting him down on the floor. "Were there any rumors?"

"Not really- it definitely hasn't gotten out yet," replied Ari.

"I guess that's good, but we'll have to come out with it eventually. What do you think Eol?"

Harry's grandfather paused for a moment. "I think that sooner is better than later. If people think that you are keeping secrets…"

"I understand," replied Harry, looking down at Jamie who was crawling on the floor, giggling. "When?"

"Press conference- tomorrow morning," Eol replied with a definite tone. "We'll have the announcement put out on the EVT tonight."

"Alright," Harry said, still watching Jamie who had gotten to his feet and was running clumsily around the room. "Hey Jamie, calm down."

"Okay daddy!" he exclaimed as he pulled on Harry's leg. "Up!"

"You're going to wear me out, you know that?" he told Jamie as he lifted him up.

"Yep!" the one-year-old replied.

-----

The next day, Harry was up at 5:00 a.m. to complete his morning workout before the press conference. He took the still-sleeping Jamie and walked to the training center (he could have teleported, but wasn't sure if it would affect Jamie in any way). He conjured a crib and placed a complex shielding charm around it, as well as a spell that would alert him if Jamie awoke or somehow managed to get out of the crib while his back was turned. He ran for ten minutes, did 75 sit-ups, then 30 pull-ups, and ten minutes of weight lifting, and ended with a two-mile jog. His routine had changed slightly when his previous one became too easy. After he had completed all this, he walked back to Jamie's crib.

Jamie was still sound asleep. Harry let the charms on the crib lapse, and picked up his son. He set out for the house, and on the walk there, Jamie awoke.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Jamie! Happy Birthday! Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep, yep, yep! Not tired! No nap!"

"No nap," Harry agreed. Then something hit him- he'd been speaking Elven so long, it sounded like English to him. Jamie was definitely speaking in Elven though, which would be a problem when they got back to the Wizarding World. He had to figure out how to make Jamie bi-lingual, otherwise he wouldn't be able to be understood when he got back to Hogwarts.

Deciding to think on the matter later, Harry shook the thought from his mind. He reached Cael and Ari's house, and went up to his room. One glance at the clock told him that he had a half an hour before the press conference.

"Hey Jamie," he said. "Look at this!" He had conjured a bauble that changed colors and bounced around the room. He remembered seeing one at one point at Hogwarts, and thought Jamie would like it. He was right. Jamie giggled as the ball turned from clear to light blue and began going through a cycle of colors as it bounced harmlessly around the room.

Harry conjured a second bauble and that began to bounce around the room as well. Jamie giggled even harder, and began clapping his hands together.

Harry smiled. Life was definitely becoming more and more interesting. But he couldn't help but think of Ginny and how much had happened since he had last seen her. Suddenly, he realized how much he needed her. It was killing him that he couldn't see her because of all of the training that he was supposed to be doing. Although he was extremely powerful, a level 16 elemental mage, he still wasn't ready to fight Voldemort and his many followers. Even his powers had limits, and he still wasn't ready emotional for the long struggle ahead of him. Since coming to the Elven Realm, more and more responsibility was being placed on his shoulders. Not only was he the only person who could rid the Wizarding World of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, he was now faced with waging a war on the Dark Elves who had just days ago attacked the Realm. He was also about to become the King of the entire Elven Realm, and now he had a son. Harry felt his life began to spin out of control for a second, and then took a deep breath and let it out. Now calmed, he knew what he had to do.

He was going to see Ginny.

A/N: I truly apologize for the over-a-year wait on the update. My life has been crazy, and I've had several family emergencies. I also got a severe case of writers block, as shown by this chapter- which is not very good at all. I almost didn't post it at all, but I had to because it is sort of a set up chapter for what is to come. Hopefully, if you still would like me to continue this story, I will be able to get updates out much more frequently. So let me know what you think, and if you have any plot ideas for me, feel free to throw them my way. Thanks for reading, and please review!

And thank you to the following reviewers: Again, I apologize!

SwiftShadow, LoveBeyond, Moose22244128, Sirius-harry-r-IN-love, justanotherfan756, Mia from Haven, Rowena Gryffindor, Lansar1, witchgrl177, Fire Dolphin, Nym Potter, Idril831, Flensa, Frevarri, Daughter Of Life And Death (yes, Harry will be going back to the Wizarding World), Elfprincess, xxxx, WolfenQueen, Nym Potter, Potter and the Weasley, Amarine Nightshade, Veridit, Black Chaos and Light Catastrophe, vis pour hip, rougueleader, nefer tenshi, MorganWolfe666 (yes, Harry goes back to the Wizarding World), potterfreak (sorry for the cliffie), Nathalie-z (Harry will eventually learn about the fairy blood thing. I'm not sure what direction I'm going in with that yet, though. And about OWLS, you'll have to wait and see), HellsMaji, Chrissy227, I-Who-Refuse-To-Be-Named, Musings-of-Apathy, ago spero, volleypickle16, Krista, Missing Fairy (Thanks!), Lady of Masbolle (I'm working on a re-write of the entire story. I'm trying to decide whether to keep it AU or incorporate the real HBP into the plotline. And again, REALLY sorry about the year long wait.), nogoalielikeme, mysticruby, C.Isabel (thanks!), powe214063 (you guessed completely correctly! I'm impressed!), vorkvillebird, LadyLily3, CastusAlbusCor, holimontski, HecateDeMort, and Pleione

Thanks to everyone for their support! And please review, especially with plot ideas. If I use your idea, you will get credit!


End file.
